Legendary Sayian Shinobi Maelstrom
by Shadow King Of The West Empire
Summary: Naruto is born a sayian with a power level of 50,000 this makes king vegeta's family concerned by this and trie's to have naruto controlled but a female sayian named fasha saves him and hides out on a planet named the elemental nations what events will naruto go through Dark Godlike Naru/Fasha/18/Fu/Tsu/Bulma Character Death/Gore/Blood Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:** I do not own DBZ or Naruto (Wish i did than sasuke wouldn't overpowered)**

**Summary: Naruto is born a sayian with a power level of 50,000 this makes king vegeta's family concerned by this and trie's to have naruto controlled but a female sayian named fasha locks herself and naruto in a pod and sends in the coordinates to the planet earth but is actually the elemental nations on the night of the kyuubi attack the yondaime tries to seal the beast inside naruto but before naruto can be taken by the yondaime fasha snatches him away and hides him the forest of death until he can fight on his own even the uchiha and the nations shall fear his power. Dark Godlike Naruto/Harem Sasu/kiba/saku/kaka/ino/civilian council bashing**

**Pairings: Naruto X Fasha X Android 18.**

Legendary Super Sayian Shinobi

Chapter 1 - Legend Reborn

* * *

Deep within space there is a heated argument going on about a certain sayian, the sayians are a very proud race and many worshipped the legend of the super sayian. But what they do not know is that one must be pure-hearted many sayians couldn't reach this because they don't have the drive to pass their limits and protect. Planet Vegeta is the home of a proud warrior race the sayians most of them blood-thirst fighters that worked for a alien named frieza as pirates exterminatiing civilizations and selling planets to the highest bidder.

King Vegeta was a powerful sayian in his prime but as time passed he grew arrogant in his power and prevented any others from growing powerful than the elite. He did get the stupid idea of the elites being the strongest and low-class being the weakest many sayians questioned his ideas but were excecuted for treason.

Every baby born ischecked for their powerlevel to see there rank in the army right now the analysts are scanning naruto's right now but will be shocked.

**Pod Room**

Igo and his friends are checking the powerlevels they checked prince vegeta's it was calculated at 10,000 "My word prince vegetas is 2 times higher than a regular sayians!" A wide-eyed igo yelled as he was told that normally babies always were born with a powerlevel of 2,500 but it meant that vegeta was of royal blood.

His other partner was smirking smugly radiating arrogance " What do you expect only those of the royal blood can have higher powerlevels than those low-classes." Said Igo's Arrogant assistant igo frowned at his friend contrary to him he didn't believe rank defined one's powerlevel that only by training beyond your limita could you be stronger.

"-sighs whatever you say don't let that philosphy go to your head." Igo told his friend with a dark glint in his eyes his friend shuddered and paled at that look igo gave him.

Igo moved to the last child in the pods and came upon a child who was very awake but when the babie spotted him it gave igo's friend a dark look with a promise of pain and death.

Igo fell to his sides laughing at his paling friend who shit and pissed his pants" Hahahaha i can't believe you lost your bladder from being looked at by a *snort* kid hahaah!" Igo roared with laughter at his friend who left the room fuming in embarrassment and anger swearing payback on the gaki.

Igo stopped laughing to check on the kid's powerlevel he saw his name was naruto, when he activates his scouter his breath stops in his throat just as the scouter explodes. His friend ray came back asking what's wrong igo just pointed a shaky finger the monitor for the powerlevel and ray's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates at naruto's powerlevel

_50,000_

Igo and Ray yelled "A powerlevel of 50,000!"

Both look at the naruto in shock they could have sworn they saw the babie smirk at them igo didn't see it but ray did that made a vein pop on head eye twitching badly.

The door opens just as the king of sayians enters both ray and igo gasp at the prescense of the king but inwardly they are sweating _'King Vegeta isn't going to like it that a different child other than vegeta has a higher powerlevel than him'_ Thought Igo.

King Vegeta looked at his son's powerlevel and is smirking proudly but that smile drops as he looks at a cowering igo and ray hiding behind a wall this makes him raise an eyebrow with a look saying *what is the problem* all they do is point at the name below vegeta's.

He looks at naruto's name and narrow's his eyes venomously at his powerlevel this sends him into a seething rage _"IGO RAY HOW DOES THIS LOW-CLASS WHO ISNT OF ROYAL BLOOD HAVE A HIGHER POWERLEVEL THAN ANY SAYIAN IN MY ARMY TELL ME NOW!" _The sayian king yelled in rage vegeta's aura crushes the two from the pressure he see's this and storms to his throne room.

If he stayed longer he would have sensed a prescense of another watching naruto's pod with interest.

* * *

**Throne Room**

Many guards of the king could be seen with the royal family currently they are waiting for their king but all of a sudden the doors explode just as king vand vanishes egeta storms into the room calming down and sits upon his throne.

His family looks at vegeta in shock and worry they had only seen him like this when 1) Someone committed treason 2) Someone has angered him greatly.

Vegeta opens his eyes with an angry look that makes the weaker sayians flinch and the other nobles sweat he sighs and gets up with a grim look on his face.

"Soldiers i have grave news i have found out my sons powerlevel is at 10,000 but i have found out that a babie not of the royal blood has a 3 times higher than mine." Vegeta said with a angered voice the others around him gasp thinking how could a mere newborn have a powerleve higher than there kings.

Vegeta continues "This cannot be allowed this child will be rebellious and hard to control so i am tasking you with placing a mind control device upon young naruto so he can't defie me." King vegeta said with an arrogant tone unaware of a hidden female glaring at him someone looks the sudden spike of energy and yells *intruder* vegeta fires a beam of ki at the intruder but she fires her own beam that overcomes vegetas and destroys his scouter this causes him to narrow his eyes but before, he could engage the attacker she vanishes in a burst of speed towards the pod room.

Vegeta's energy spikes to very dangerous levels "FIND THAT DAMN PEST I WANT THE ASSASSIN EXCECUTED IMMEDIATELY!" He roars as the guards rush out to exterminate the assassin that dares attack their king.

* * *

**Pod Room**

Just as someone was about to place the device on naruto he screams as a gloved fist burst out the front of his chest and his eyes lose light as he slumps forward dead the fist is pulled out slowly, as naruto gets a good look at her and is stunned by her beauty.

The figure could be described as a 4 year old short black hair black eyes that held the gentleness of a mother (Fasha will only be taking care of naruto until he understands women more), she has her tail wrapped around her wearing red bodysuit with a black colored sayian armor this person is fasha she was hiding in the pod room looking for he strongest powerlevel at first. She was thinking that it would just be another pompous arrogant asshole who had the highest power.

But is shocked when she hears the powerlevel of the babie before her. Never in her life did a sayian babie have a powerlevel of 50,000 it was utterly baffling but than her eyes widen in shock she knew now that this boy was a descendant of the legendary super sayian she knew all about the legend and was amazed that a single sayian harnessed that much power.

Sighing she looks at naruto's curious eyes and is brick red hair that she founds exotic. But then she remembers she and naruto need to escape, she presses the green button on the pod and watches as it opens and picks up naruto her eyes narrow as she senses te guards coming to her location. She smirks as the guards bust the door down she fires a blast of ki and annihilates 5 groups of sayian guards.

She nods at naruto and runs at her top speed leaving afterimages in the halls _'Let's see those pompous assholes catch up to me now.' _Fasha sneers inwardly she see's an open pod and smirks.

She walks up to the pod she custom-made with learning mechanics for mental and physical explanation and knowledge of different fighting styles and history she may be a sayian. But she dosen't fight like a damn brute banging could be heard on the door she boards the pod with naruto and pushes in the coordinates for one of the planets where they can't trace her and naruto the elemental nations.

_'Good thing i studied the entire planet and placed cloaking devices at key points whre no humans could find them." _Fasha mused just as the pod was closing the guards rushed in trying to stop but se smirks as the shuttle blasts off and cloaks itselfmaking the soldiers swear incoherently.

Fasha sighs and looks at naruto who could have sworn she saw a dark smirk on his face but shrugs it off as her imagination the destination her ship is approaching comes into view just as it enters the planets atmosphere.

She sighs in contentment thanking whatever deity that allowed them to escape.

* * *

**==Timeskip==**

Clangs of metal could be heard throughout the battlefield, as two figures were attacking each other in a blur of speed suddenly seperated and looked toward the skie as a glint sparks in the skie suddenly they jump apart just as the object crashes one looks at it with apprehension the other looks with interest and wariness suddenly the pod opens to reveal a black haired woman and baby with long brick red hair minato looks at the babie with hope in his eyes _'Maybe i could use him to seal the kyuubi i only hope he isn't hated but that woman can't know of him she looks unconcious." _Thought the hidden figure as the moonlight shines throughout the battlefield showing a blonde-haired man wearing the standard jonin outfit with white hoari with red flames, and the kanji for _Yon _on the back this is Minato Namikaze _Konoha no Kiroii no Senkou_ Creator of the rasengan and hiraishin these two jutsus was what helped konoha win the third great shinobi war right now he is fighting against a man who was able to rip the kyuubi from his friend kushina (Yes kushina and minato arent married in this fic so big whoop wanna fight about it) he knows he can't seal it into an object or item so he needs a newborn but before he and the other figure could get close the womans eyes snap open then narrow as her aura flares a vivid white that catches the attention of everyone in the village including kyuubi.

Minato and the Masked person are shocked at this but suddenly do a double take at her chakra levels and are sweating bullets at her chakra levels and looks like she just tapped into it _'My kami she has the same amount of chakra as the hachibi and coils looked like they haven't even been developed' _Both minato and the masked one swear inwardly but suddenly jump back as fasha fires a beam of energy that looks more dangerous than a tailed beast-bomb they land on seperate trees and watch as fasha floats in the air and blasts toward a very dangerous forest with a tower in the center.

Minato see's the figure is distracted and blasts the masked man with a rasengan and sealing contract stripping away his control of kyuubi he looks towards the beast and vanishes in a yellow flash gettting ready to seal the beast away completely.

* * *

**==Central Tower==**

Fasha is running at a high-speed towards a tower in hopes of finding shelter but she didn't notice residual chakra that had a dark feeling to it swirling into naruto's body and eyes if she were to look closely she would see a swirling scytche/buzzsaw insignia (Kakashi and Shisui mangekyou combined) but the other half flows into fasha as she moves her vision seems to be slowing everything down she blinks at this but shrugs it off.

She reaches the tower and rushes inside once she opens one of the room door she walks in to see a place that looks like it was made for a mansion (It is decided to give the tower rooms a different look) everything has the essentials her and naruto need.

She walks to a queen-sized bed and lays naruto down to sleep and places the energy cloaking devices around the tower so she can hide her and naruto's ki signatures when she wakes up she will need to plan out a future training schedule she suddenly remembers her ship is outside but she presses a button on her scouter that teleports the pod to their location.

Suddenly the pod materializes in front of her for a the next few minutes fasha gets a brilliant idea for a training area what if she could make a room that leads to a space pocket where time flows inside but stops on the outside that way her and naruto could get years of training done while the time outside won't go by this causes a satisfied grin to strecth on her face naruto see's this and giggles cutely and falls back to sleep.

Fasha turns the lights off and covers herslef and naruto as they sleep she looks down at naruto and see's his content smile that makes her heart to warm many years fasha has closed her heart and became cold to her own race except her friends but despite that they always reprimanded her just she didn't follow the king's orders like good ol' sayian soldier this makes her laugh bitterly _'Hmph fools i only follow orders from those who aren't arrogant assholes who think rank and heritance is everything seems my friends were just trying to contorl me like vegeta does." _Fasha thought but suddenly looks through the window to see a large explosion in the skie but gasps but smiles coldly _'Hmph burn in hell vegeta i can't wait for your son to come looking for me and naruto but by than prince vegeta will die by my hand or naruto's!" _Fasha declares coldly as her eyes flash a bright red as the pupils dialte into 6 tomoes surrounding a 3-sided scythe. (Custom Mangekyou pickture itachis mangekyou surrounded by six tomoes badass right?)

What she dosen't know is that a certain hokage will trie to make their lives difficult but she will deal with any threats that comes to her naruto.

* * *

**==Hokage Tower==**

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Kami No Shinobi a man who mastered every non-bloodline jutsu leader of three wars is cursing said woman for ruining his chances of gaining a weapon he remembers minato's instructions. _'Sarutobi i want you to tell the village that the kyubi is sealed in a boy with brick-red hair but is not to be harmed only allow him to be abused without his guardian around that woman is dangerous and he musn't be raised around her she is a threat to our plans!" _Minato's orders rang through his head he nods to himself but his door opens as three figures walk in that makes the sandaime scowl under his hat.

The first figure is Mitakado Homura one of the teammates of sarutobis team in the second shinobi war, he always thought that the village should be lead by the council not the hokage but shodaime and nidaime prevented them from getting any power and were almost disbanded bythe yondaime he is in his 60's wearing a brown robe tied with a lavender sash sandals and circular glasses on his forehead.

The second figure is a woman in her 50's wearing a gray robe with a black obi-sash and black sandals with a bun-like hairstyle and squinted eyes this is Koharu Uhtane the 2nd advisor of the hokage and 2nd teammate of tobiramas squad. Koharu was a greedy woman who always sought control fame and power but gave up becoming a shinobi for being an advisor it was her fault that tsunade couldn't start the medic program thinking all shinobi should just shrug their injuries off and go on (I call bullshit on that one) and always thought jinchuuriki were only tools and weapons to serve them.

The third figure has bandages covering his left eye and right arm wearing a half-coat andwalking with a cane and has spiky black hear with a x shaped scar on his chin.

This is Danzo Shimura 3rd member of team 7 and sarutobi's rival and is known as the Yami No Shinobi and is the leader of his private anbu division ROOT a program that he named to make emotionless weapons out of children his philosphy was that shinobi need to be emotionless and deal with threats from the shadows but the yondaime and sadaime ordered him to shutdown root but to this day he kept his root up in secret right now these four are about to have a discussion on what to tell the council.

"Sarutobi we need to tell the council about the jinchuuriki i would suggest making a plan to beat the jinchuuriki into submission and make him loyal only to us only save him when the mobs are about to kill him so he will have someone to depend on as his savior." Danzo explained in a calculating matter as he could the gears turning in his rivals head

Sarutobi nods but tells them if they spot him training stop him he musn't be stronger than any of our elite jounins. Oh how ignorant they are What they do not know about naruto is his lineage and potential to become stronger than the bijuu and most of all a over-protective guardian.

==**Timeskip 5 years later==**

A red blur could be seen running across the rooftops why is this figure running well let's just say the sandaime had the dumbest idea to announce to the village council that he's a jinchuuriki but he was told by fasha that it was a lie.

The figure lands on a rooftop ignoring the yells of "Demon" and "Devil" as the civilians and drunks tried to harm him this makes him scoff inwardly. _'Like these weak insects could harm me the only thing that could harm me would be a s-rank jutsu and thats a big IF since i can create a chakra shield to block the jutsu." _Naruto sneers inwardly as he is getting very annoyed with the constant attacks and interruptions in his training.

Naruto is now 6 years old already a master at taijutsu ninjutsu fuinjutsu and genjutsu he just needs to practice the ancient sword style he found **'Hiten Mitsurugi' **this style he found hidden in a hollow tree in the shi no mori and found out this style fit him perfectly he knows he has 5 years of training left before him and fasha to enter the ninja academy.

But he still remembers what that spineless hokage had did but to lie and make it out as if i was a weapon from a village i was never born in.

This made naruto boil with intense rage and hatred making him unlock his sayian blood he still remembers that year that fasha told him about vegetas actions and the sandaimes plan.

* * *

==**Flashback==**

Naruto could be seen doing handstand push-ups while his clones do chakra control and playing shogi "8,997,8,998,8,999 and 9,000!" Naruto yelled as he flipped on top of a tree branch he was just about to take a nap but feels fashas chakra spike dangerously.

He vanishes in a burst of speed during naruto's training he came up with a way to get to fasha quickly no matter how far away she is it called instant transmission.

He appears in front of fasha who lashes out with a punch but he catches and yells "Fash-chan calm down tell me whats wrong!" He asked concerned for his friend as she sighed and thanked naruto and tells him what she heard from spying on the elders but the last part makes something in naruto snap.

" Sarutobi is going to try and the civilians to break your will so he can mold you into a weapon for the village." Fasha exclaimed sadly but suddenly snaps her head up in worry for naruto's mental state.

But is shocked when she see's his black and red plasma lightning arcing all around his body. Veins bulge on his muscles and his hair flickers back and forth, between brick red and gold this makes her gasp _'Could it be he is unlocking his 1st form!" _Thought a hopeful fasha as her eyes took on a determined glint.

"Naruto release all of that anger and rage let it explode out of you!" Fasha yelled as her words reach naruto who feels his restraints destroyed and his eyes turn a crimson red.

**HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**BOOOOM!**

Naruto's power explodes creating a shockwave that shakes the entire village but causes some people to snap up and narrow their eyes in anger at the villages weapon getting stronger. _'It seems we will have to use more drastic measures to make him submit" _Thought the four conspirators as they were talking with the gama sennin on sealing naruto's power away for the good of the village.

Fasha covers her eyes as her scouter automatically activates and her eyes widen to the size of dinner plates as naruto's powerlevel just jumped to impossible levels _'Naruto's powerlevel is 125,000 when he is using 1% of his power but it just jumped up to 900 thousand he is almost on par with frieza and it is not all of his power!" _Fasha yelled in her baffled mind at the one she raised and blushed as she took in his features she knew naruto was only 4 years younger than her but her sayian instincts were acting up screaming at her to take him as her mate.

But she shakes it off and looks at naruto's new figure his hair has changed to a golden blonde with red spikes on the front with one side covering his right eye. His clothing could be described as exotic he is wearing a black open vest with red trimmings showing off his 8-pack abs black pants with a red sash tied around his waist and red metal boots. (gogeta and brolly costume mix).

Fasha dosen't realize that she is unconciously releaseing pheromones close to naruto.

Naruto smells the pheromones and arousal in the air and see's it coming from fasha _'Hmm fasha-chan is acting strange around me this requires further investigation.." _Naruto thought as he was ignoring his instincts to find him a someone to mate with.

Naruto snaps out of his thoughts when fasha and him hear the sound of a shunshin and look to see root anbu being lead by a inu masked anbu when naruto sees the dog mask his eyes narrow in annoyance and anger _'This is that same asshole who made that lewd comment about fash-chan calling her a demon whore it seems this bitch didn't learn his lesson last time he thinks he's kage-level hn, he is only mid-jounin at most while i am sannin-level when using only 20 percent of my strength but he dosen't know is that i have a higher I.Q. than the nara clan head." _Thought an annoyed sayian but see's inu glaring as him behind his mask this causes him to raise an eyebrow lazily.

"Inu-baka if i were you i would restrain that weak killing intent you are shooting at me and your perverted eyes away from fasha-chan i don't wanna destroy that eye of yours next or should turn your manhood into paste." Naruto asked in a tone that meant 'Leave or suffer' that made the anbu shiver but it made dog growl at him.

"Shut up you demon if the elders didn't want you as a weapon i would have killed you when you were an infant and had my fun with your demon whore." (fasha and naruto will only realize feelings for each other in the timeskip so dont fret).

This causes everything to go suddenly slient but fasha could hear naruto chuckle quietly with his hair shadowing his eyes but his eyes glow with a red crimson glint that made fasha almost feel bad for this dumbass anbu.

_Almost..._

_I think naruto-kun will need to vent some anger so i'll just watch the little show in the air..' _Fasha mused to herself but a few gasps causes her to grin coldly as she turned to see inu sweating and paling, pointing a shaking finger at naruto's eyes.

Naruto's golden eyes change into his eien no mangekyou the sight of it causes a few anbu to pass out from the look of them, Naruto couldn't blame them he found out he had a knack for genjutsu as well but his genjutsu were deadly and could cause death to his victims if he chooses to.

" Sh-sha-sharingan! how the hell does the demon have it he isn't an uchiha it can't be!" Inu screeched like a certain banshee who sneezes from her hiding place that startles a certain duck-haired uchiha making him run away the banshee curses whoever made her sneeze and starts to brood (How cute she has waken her inner emo).

This makes naruto smirk in a way that makes the air around him grow more dangerous "Well as you must know it's because of madara's leftover chakra that me and fasha absorbed without us knowing when we read about this bloodline it intrigued us, So we decided to sneak into the uchiha compound for the instructions on it and copied every jutsu in the vault even the ones made by madara himself." Spoke naruto with a nonchalant shrug as if speaking about the weather this causes everyone to gape at him but fasha giggles in a way that makes naruto's heart flutter but he shakes it off.

"But this isn't the regular sharingan me and fasha are the 2nd and 3rd people to acheive the final level of the sharingan the Eien No Mangekyou that increased our chakra matching that of the gobi but we have perfect control over our chakra plus it also allowed us access to a very powerful jikukan-ninjutsu." Naruto said but as they hear the word 'Jikukan-Ninjutsu' they pale whiter than orochimaru naruto see's this and smiles coldly.

"It is called jikukan ido this jutsu allows our bodys to become intangible to attacks including ninjutsu genjutsu and physical attacks and we can stay intangible forever and we removed it's weakness!" Naruto yelled with a blodthirsty grin that made fasha's womanhood feel wet and blush _"Naruto-kun you have no idea how you are affecting me but i will Wait! dammit fasha stop thinking perverted thoughts about him you raised him but i cant denie i have feelings for him." _Fasha yelled at herself.

Naruto crosses his arms and speaks in a bored tone "So are you guys gonna attack me or will i have to make the first move." as he said this night blue chakra forms a ribcage surrounding naruto growing into a four-armed specter that had the face of a ozaru holding a bow and great sword in two hands while the others black flame arrows hovering in them.

"Wh-wha-what the hell is that!" Inu stuttered as the specter gave them a piercing gaze with it's hollow eye sockets.

Naruto grins cruelly "This inu-baka is a technique born from having tsukuyomi in one eye and amaterasu in the other. This gave birth to the ultimate defense of the all mangekyou techniques it is called **Susano'o (**God Of Storms) but you what you don't know is that my susano'o has two abilities 1) It's weapons can change into a chakra absorbing shield strong enough to absorb a bijuudama at full power 2) It dosen't drain me of my life force or chakra like madara's did."

Fasha gapes at this in shock and excitement _'Naruto is definitely going to the most powerful warrior in the entire galaxy no wonder frieza fears us sayians.." _Fasha mused excitedly but see's naruto deactivate his susano'o.

Naruto sighs and looks at them "sorry but i do not wanna waste my susano'o on you scum especially you inu-baka you call me a demon when you dare to attack me as a child even demons, have morals unlike you and those stupid elders!" He yelled at them with his hair whipping wildly from his black and red aura but inu tries to knock naruto outbut before he reached him inu doubles over in pain and felt 5 of his ribs snap he looks up and see's naruto's fist embedded in his stomach.

Naruto backhands inu with only 0.01 % percent of his strength causing him to rocket back to the village breaking through several buildings including the hokage tower.

* * *

**==Hokage Tower==**

Sarutobi is in a meeting with the elders and jonin and was about to discuss when to start the academy sessions next year but ducks as an anbu blasts through the walls and lands on the floor.

Him and the other jounin gasp at the injuries inu sustained he looked like he was put through the meat grinder and looked like he was hit by tsunade from the fist imprint on his stomach. Sarutobi rushes to kakashi and sets him down in the chair and questions kakashi what happened to him, all he does is point toward the hole in the wall and faints.

Everyone looks toward it slowly and gasps at who they see naruto is floating just in front of the hole with a blank look on his face but his golden eyes were burning a hole in the elders head but most of it was aimed at kakashi.

"So this is the name of the asshole who tried to use his raikiri on me when i was walking home with fasha-chan." Naruto spoke calmly ignoring the dissaproving glances from a spectacled jounin who foolishly walked in front of him causing naruto to stare him down.

"Be silent demon apolgize to kakashi now you obviously attacked him first!" The idiot named ebisu shouted arrogantly but the room became as quiet as night.

Naruto looked toward the rest of the others with a look that said 'Please move to the other side of the room' they paled at the dark glint shining in naruto's eye and scrambled to the door, even anko was shivering in fear and whimpering.

anko stuttered out "K-k-kure-chan do you think we should help ebisu." she manged to get out but all she got was stares from everyone with a look that said 'No fucking way am i gonna get my ass kicked' anko pouts at this trieing to lighten up the mood.

Naruto smiles coldly with his eyes glowing omniously red and his eyes start to change but whart made everyone pale and sweat was the pupil of his eyes.

Koharu screeched "Shari_ngan!_ how does the demon have it!" making naruto snap his eyes toward her making her eep and hide behind sarutobi who sweatdropped but looks back to see a blue chakra ribcage surrounding naruto and one of the arms punch ebisu through the wall and into the hot springs.

All the men except naruto flinch and cringe at the girly screams of pain coming from ebisu while the females excluding koharu gives him a thumbs-up which he returns with a nod.

Naruto asks hiruzen when does the academy start the old man says when the children reach age 10. Naruto nod at this and flys away back to fasha he has taijutsu ninjutsu, genjutsu and fuinjutsu covered the only thing he hasn't started on was kenjutsu.

Naruto thinks what sword he needs either a daito or katana he looks at his body and see's that his was made for extreme speed and power.

_'Hmm maybe i can ask for my sword to be made from chakra iron but the only place that has it is tetsu no kuni now all i need is a bokken to practice the kata's of this fighting style i found in the forest i need to see a swordsmith,,' _Naruto said to himself as he walked to a store named the 'Iron Katana' a shinobi store where everyone can get weapons or custom made weapons and equipment when he walked in some civilians tried to block his way but he just beat them in unconciousness.

Naruto walks in and see's a burly man with black slick hair storm-grey eyes, wearing clothes fitted for a smith the man sees him and smiles "Welcome younge one how may i help you." the man answered politely naruto nods "Yes sir i would like have a daito made for me from chakra iron from iron country." The owner looks owlis for a moment but grins excitedly.

"Sure kid i will have it ready in two months it will cost 500,000 yen and just call me kosuke." Kosuke said friendly this makes naruto smile and gave him the money for the request but buys a bokken shaped as a daito along with 2500 lb chakra weights as wristbands and thanked kosuke for his help but before he left kosuke yelled "Naruto don't worry about me i know you are not what they say you are!" This causes naruto to smile in content at finding another friend.

* * *

==**Forest Of Death==**

Naruto arrives to the ttraining ground and senses fasha inside resting he nods to himself and summons 600 clones for 3 groups. He barked out orders "Group 1 you will do the kata's for the hiten mitsurugi i want it mastered before this month is over, group 2 i want you working more on the rasengan's elemental shaping i want atleast 3 of them done by the end of the day. Group 3 i want you guys to spar with me using my created taijutsu style it's a mix of the jyuken of the hyuuga the interceptor fist of the uchiha now hop to it!" Then naruto fell into a stance with his feet spread wide and hands settled into a his stance left arm formed as a fist lowered to his side and his right outstrecthed as a palm facing forward as the clones rushed at him the first few hundred fall prey to his palm thrusts high-speed kicks and devestating grapples,kicks and counters.

Naruto looks at the other sparring clones making them sweat bullets _'Boss is fucking scary!' _Were the clones last thoughts as naruto went into his taijutsu training like a made man in his mind he was thinking about his elemental control his fire wind lightning and earth are all kage-level he mastered all the katon,futon,raiton and doton jutsu him and fasha stole from the uchiha vault including the genjutsu mastered from the d-rank to the s-ranks and could do the b and up genjutsu with just a glance at their target but realize they must keep their skills sharp. But as naruto's thoughts wandered to sasha he has been feeling weird around her everytime the men in the village leered at her he shot them killing intent glares, but she did the same when other women young and old blushed and drooled at him with a glazed look in their eyes.

Both couldn't even look each other in the face without blushing his heart beats faster everytime she smiles now that he thinks about it he has always been protective of her and always felt pure kindness and love from her. Right then and there naruto has decided unaware of a certain individual making the same promise.

_'I shall protect fasha-chan.'_

_'I shall protect naruto-kun.'_

Were the passion filled thoughts of the two sayians as they get back to their training with twice the amount of vigor wanting to protect each other from threats inside and outside their village.

* * *

==**1 month** **later**==

Naruto could be seen jumping on the rooftops in excitement why you ask, he is finally going to get his sword that he requested he practiced everyday non-stop with no sleep to perfect his kenjutsu style beyond what a kage could manage and sharpened his chakra shape and manipulation skills beyond what anyone could do he was even hope to achieve and now he will finally become strong for his fasha-chan but he is having trouble confessing and can't find the right time to confess.

Naruto walks into kosuke's store in time to see a bun-haired girl with three other people, A boy wearing a green spandex sui with orange legwarmers and has white bandages wrapped around his forearms. the next one was a hyuuga he is wearing dark blue shorts and blue sandals wearing a lavender colored shirt with bandages covering his arms and ankles. The tallest one could be a clone of the bowl-haired kid both had the same hairstyle and clothing except this one had a olive-green vest indicating he is a jounin.

But naruto pays them no mind they are of little importance to him plus he didn't like the stare that hyuuga was giving him "Kosuke i'm here for my order from iron country on that daito!" Replied naruto as kosuke came out with a huge grin on his face at his new favorite customer "Naruto welcome here's your order the leader of tetsu no kuni forged it himself he also modified your sheathe to instantly sharpen your sword when you sheathe it." He replied eagerly as he unwrapped the blade but when, the four people see it they are stunned at it's beauty and sharpness.

It could be described as elegant yet deadly, the blade is pure black 15 in long and 4 ft wide with a manji sign for ban also a red and black diamond colored hilt with a 4 ft long chain attached at the bottom of the hilt.

Naruto hands kosuke the money and picks the sword and immediately feels like it was made for him he then get's an idea and grins at kosuke "Hey ko stand back i want to try out this chakra manipulation trick made from chakra combining." This causes the others to perk up in wonder chakra combining was a hard skill to learn yet use when you don't have the chakra elements to combine but wonder why a civilian would want to learn it but ar eshocked as they see the blade crackle intensely with black and red plasma lightning then their eyes widen to the size of dinner plate when they see naruto walk outside and swing his sword hard enough to send a shockwave at the training posts carring the lightning with it and see the posts explode with the force of 20 explosive tags.

They open their eyes and gawk at the damage done as many other shinobi did at the damage the kid did what happened to the posts and ground would be described as a 25 ft crater but snap out of it as they see naruto smirk dangerously causing them to let out a shiver. This kid had a smirk that would scare even the kyuubi if he wanted to. "Thanks for the order ko i'll be sure to come back for supplies when i become a genin also i have a name for this sword ." As soon as he said that kosuke asked him wha the will name it the name causes many older shinobi to shudder at the deadly name "I will name him '**Tensa Zangetsu' **because of how the moon showers me with her etheral light."

This causes many shinobi to nod but causes kunoichi and civilian women to sigh and swoon at his poeticness this makes naruto and kosuke quirk an eyebrow in wonder at how stupid these women can be when it's clear that he dosen't like them but shrug it off as a normal occurrence. "Good luck naruto i can tell you are going to be a kenjutsu master in a few years." replied kosuke but naruto smirks causing shinobi to tense that smirk made them feal weary at his next words that causes many to faint in shock as naruto said this " Ko i am alreadya kenjutsu god i also have experience equal to a sannin since me and fasha-chan go out of the villages to hunt missing nin,destroy bandit camps and spar against each others and use our training grounds special functions to fight against different types of enemies." He proclaimed and walked off but not before laughing outloud at the bulged eyes and paling faces of the civilians who always tried to attack him he see's a pink-haired woman and man look red in the face _'Probably thinking of ways to get the sandaime to stop me and fasha-chan from training thinking they can get me to a level they want me at pfft as if even the three sannin can't beat me or fasha together." _Naruto mused inwardly at their futile attempts but now go's home to get used to his swords weight but see's a spectacled gray haired boy analyzing him and a man if he could call him by his foul chakra looking at him with a predatory glance that made naruto glare and snarl at him for giving him that look that reminded him of those looks the males and that inzuzaka and uchiha brat send fasha and smirks as he see's him and the boy take a step back in fear.

_'Hmm seems pedo-teme has an interest in me and fasha-chan's bloodline what he dosen't know is that it rejects those not born of a sayian body but just he's interested dosen't mean he will be getting any of mineor fashas blood since i don't trust the hospital doctors." _Naruto sneers at the looks the inzuzaka send that say 'We are you and your whore tonight demon' this causes naruto to raise an eyebrow mockingly saying 'Please do try i would love castrate something with tensa assholes' this causes the inzuzaka and civilians to fume at not getting a rise out of the demon like they wanted to but walk off assuring themselves that tonight they will show the demon and his whore their place that is underneath their feat.

* * *

==**Timeskip==**

Naruto right now is smirking darkly as he senses the chakra of a group of inzuzaka and civlians converging on his and fashas home thinking they will be able to abuse him what they do not know is that the time chamber fasha created had different gravity's constantly changing and caused his skin all over his body to become indestructibel not even hatakes raikiri or chidori could pierce him. But the question is when will vegeta find out about him? But is cut out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps,naruto have such acute senses they surpass that of the inzuzaka and can hear the slightest twitch of muscle or movement and looks down at the entrance while floating in the air cross-legged with tensa zangetsu across his lap (SSJ4 Gogeta style from dragonball gt) and smirks as he see's the mobs searching for him while the dogs are whimpering this makes smirk even more dangerously unconciously letting out a trickle of his aura as it turns black and red.(Ichigo's Hollow aura cool right makes him have a more badass appearance) Everyone feel's his aura but the question is where?

"Up in the sky he's there!" Replied the loud voice of a inzuzaka chuunin as the rest looked up and gasped at naruto as he is hovering cross legged with a scary aura with the moonlight shining down on him giving him the appearance of an Angel of death. Some thought he was a god of judgement from the emotionless look on his face but gasp as his eyes form into three tomoed sharingan.

Naruto lets out an amused chuckle at their looks he is sure that many are going to tell the council or the uchiha clan about this? But he dosen't care if they attack him they will fall just like the rest of them his thoughts are interrupted as he hears a whistling and slices a kunai with a application of raiton chakra to his outstrecthed finger and looks at the scared chunin with a look that said _'Do you really think i'm that easy idiot' _That made the inzuzaka trie to growl at him but it came out, as a pitiful whimper but then naruto speaks.

"What exactly are civilians and inzuzaka chunin doing on my personal training grounds and home i might add when me and fasha are trying to sleep" Naruto replied in a conscending tone that said 'Answer carefully or ge thhe fuck out of my sight' one civilian who naruto see's is a female with pink hair scowling at him and screeches at him causing him to send her an annoyed glare.

" We have come to rid this village of your taint demon the yondaime should have killed you the day you were born!" Replied the bitchy banshee as naruto looks at her with an amused look thinking _'They don't know the truth about the minato sealing the kyuubi in the death god's stomach along with himself oh well they are idiots so it wont matter right now.' _Naruto shrugged nonchalantly as he needs to focus on what to do with them and sighs tiredly.

"Look i am very tired for today i would like to sleep but it seems you idiots thought i was weak like the sandaime said i was it seems you need a lesson in not messing with your betters!" Replied naruto in a cold tone that would make a certain crow masked anbu shiver the civilians and shinobi made the mistak of looking into his eyes.

You Never look a sharingan master in the eyes!

**"Demonic Art:Deaths Nightmare!" **Naruto yelled out as his sharingan spun madly as the people crie out in pain and horror this was one of naruto's personally created genjutsus from experimentation but this one was reserved for only rapists slave traders and above all arrogant child abusers it could be qualified as triple s-rank due to its potentcy but naruto toned it's power down to a b-rank causing them metal trauma and physical pain.

Naruto eyes reverse back to their gold slitted color and flys back to his home and lays down in the bed with fasha but before he sleeps fasha whispers "Love you naruto-kun.." were her last words for before dozing off.

Naruto is shocked and angry, shocked at her statement and angry at himself for never noticing her feelings and vowed to tell her when they become he also knows the instructors are gonna trie to sabatoge their education but he will take care of it like he always does.

* * *

**(Timeskip 5 years later)**

During the 5 years naruto and fasha trained themselves in their chi ki and chakra abilities constantly keep their skills from fading and while training fasha was able to create the yoton and shoton releases and i created the enton and shakuton releases we then trained our chakra combinations nonstop making several jutsus in the process. Some people called us stupid and crazy of trieing to do this when we are not shinobi i told them we already unlocked our chakra and know everything about being a shinobi they didn't believe us so we told them your choice then.

Naruto an Fasha checked their power levels and calculated that they had a power level 20,000,0000 in their base form now fasha and naruto didn't get arrogant at their power levels but refined their combat experience from the simulation fights in the chamber with many legends like salamander hanzo,the senju brothers and the sandaime raikage and madara uchiha.

They could say without a doubt no one can get the drop on them outside or inside combat both are elite kage in skill and expierience but they didn't think so they were beyond that of a kage but they didn't have any dreams of being a kage of any village just want to enjoy life right now naruto is wearing darker version of his original clothing and fasha could be seen wearing black jeans hugging her beautiful curves a long sleeved red turtleneck covered by a black jonin style vest and black shinobi sandals she also had her hair grow out that reaches her back all in all she looks like a deadly warrior in narutos mind.

* * *

**(Academy sometime later)**

Iruka Umino chunin age:28 right now he is estastic that he will be teaching another year but this batch will be the clan heirs and he also found out fasha and naruto will be joining. At first he hated them thinking they were nothing but demons but as he watched them he couldn't think of anything that was demonic but asked them about the tail all the both of them said was it was a genetic trait of their bloodline.

Iruka shakes his head and walks in the classroom hearing loud noises already and sighs inwardly _'Just great i already got the kids who think being a shinobi is all about glory and fame only people who have potential are the nara akimichi naruto and fasha the uchiha and the others are too arrogant." _Iruke calculated thoughtfully but absently his mind wanders off about the uchiha clan massacare before sasuke he was an arrogant little asshole and thought he was a king of this villiage but the massacare just made him even worse even going far as to demand naruto's weapons and hand over fasha to revive his clan. Iruka sighs his mother and brother would be so ashamed of him for following in his father's footsteps.

That particular scene made him chuckle darkly making a certain emo brooder shudder, but put up his arrogant face and see's naruto and fasha glaring at them inwardly sasuke is fuming _'These commoners should not be allowed to have such power it belongs to a uchiha elite like me!' _Were the thoughts of a delusional uchiha his fangirls see this and walk over to naruto and fasha thinking they did something to their sasuke-kun planning on putting them in their place oh poor stupid bitches have no idea who they are messing with.

Naruto and Fasha currently are thinking about how should they confess but naruto blurs in front of fasha before the fangirls could reach her towering over them making them feel small but his eyes narrow at a girl with pink hair _'..Hmm must be the clan heir for the harunos hn she's weaker than an academy student no physical training all she has is book smarts whoever raised her must have been a fangirl and filled her head promises of prestige and wealth -sighs- that look in her eye is that of a conniving whore.'_ naruto raises an eyebrow "Can i help you with something better yet why did i sense you direct killing intent at my fasha-chan or is it to earn points with the uchiha that tried to take something that didn't belong to him." Naruto's eyes met sasukes and he felt himself sweat bullets and breathe heavily from the look in those eyes but what made him angery is that those eyes reminded him of itachi.

The pink haired one named sakura replied hotly "We just wanted you to know to not show up our sasuk-kun only he deserves to be at the top of the class and keep fasha-baka away from sasuke kun we dont want her taking sasuke kun away from us!" Fasha and Naruto looked at them like they were idiots and replied in a annoyed voice " My fasha-chan has no interest in a fucking emo brooder like him who dosen't like it that me and her are stronger than him and we arent in a clan and we arenot gonna be stepping stones for his dumbass ambition and i especially hope i don't get paired with either of you fangirls and perverted assholes because fasha has no interest in guys who look at women like breeding stock!" Naruto growled at the leering civilians and made them pale and sweat as his hair spiked up making him gain a meancing appearance.

But just as naruto was about to sit down a feral looking boy blocks his way and tries to intimidate him " What the hell do you want inzuzaka" questioned naruto as the boy named kiba ignored his ninken akamaru whimpering telling him not agitate the alpha, but kiba replied in a arrogant voice " Stay away from fasha-chan she belongs to me and im the alpha in this school so watch your step around here chump!" That statement causes mizuki and iruka to look at kiba like he was a dumbass inwardly they are laughing their asses off _'..This mutt is about to get his ass kicked hard!' _Naruto's eyes shine with deadly sadistic glint that made almost everyone shiver and rears his foot back and kicks kiba in the chin sending him blasting through the academy roof landing at the inzuzaka clan compound.

Naruto lowers his foot back down slowly, and gives sasuke and the others a look that said 'Fasha is mine' but a shrill voice sounded out making naruto clutche his ears "Iruka-sensei mizuki-sensei he attacked kiba punish him now!" Replied the howler monkey sakura but naruto iruka and mizuki look around in mock confusion and replie

"Did anyone hear that we don't speak howler monkey."

This causes the fangirls to fume and the guys including fasha laugh their asses off before te fangirls could attack them iruka announced they were going outside for the taijutsu test.

When the students walked outside iruka mizuki and naruto were bored the mataches so far showed fangirls pulling hair and scratching each others eyes out making fasha grimace in disgust at their performance _'These girls are a fucking disgrace to all kunoichi on this planet."_ When it came fashas turn she asked it to be a 1 on 4 match making naruto grin the girls were ino sakura ami and some random civie girl who tried to gang up on her thinking she is weaker than them but are shocked as in one second the girls are launched, breaking through trees and passing out from being kicked in the stomachs.

The other girls including kunoichi that were watching are shocked at her brutality and power but made a certain tokubetsu grin at her for putting the fangirls in their place.

The rest of the matches were a little better the akimichi won by using his superior strength against a councilman's son

The nara walked away from a civilian girl saying 'It was too troublesome' to fight making the girl screech at him.

Shino knocked his opponent out with a simple chop to the neck winning his fight flawlessly.

The hyuuga heiress disabled the fangirl using her clan style the jyuken and fought fasha in the final match but forfeited due to no being strong enough to give fasha a good fight.

**Naruto vs kiba & sasuke**

Naruto turned to iruka and asked him could he fight kiba and sasuke making iruka think for a second then shrug saying okay the two idiots smirk arrogantly thinking that it's time to show the loser who is the alpha in this village.

Naruto walks into the ring with his hands in his pocket while his brick red hair sways giving him a regal look making some of sasukes fangirls foam at the mouth over him but fasha shoots them a murderous glare saying 'He's mine bitches' but the girls glare back including hinata saying 'He dosen't belong to a brute like you' this made naruto iruka and mizuki sweatdrop _'Those girls have no idea who they are messing with' _Thought the three guys.

Kiba and Sasuke call out naruto making him turn to them with an irritated and bored look on his face this made them pissed that he was dimissing them so easily naruto steps inside the ring.

Iruka raises his arm up looking at the three as they give him a nod and yells "HAJIME!"

Before they him or sasuke moved a certain sexist asshole said something that made everyone pale and curse the dumbass inzuzaka and akamaru run away yipping in fear. " Hey loser after i wipe the floor with you im gonna take fasha-chan as my bitch it's all women are good for anyway hahahah." kiba and sasuke were laughing but the girls felt disgusted by this but they suddenly shiver as if it was cold they turned to seea black aura flowing off of naruto with his hair shadowing his eyes but when he looks up iruka and the others take a step back at his eyes even the jonin advisors and sandaime watching are terrified of his eyes.

==**Hokage Tower**==

Some of the jounins stare blankly at the scene wondering how dumb the inzuzaka could be the clan heads glare deeply at kiba through the crystal ball but the hokage and the elders are shaking so badly the desk is shaking as well in their minds _'Stupid fucking inzuzaka and their damn male pride i only pray for him and hope naruto dosen't cripple him completely." _They thought

Hiashi the hyuuga clan head says "Hokage-sama i hope naruto-san sends the little shit to intensive care i do not think of women like that no matter what people think about me naruto-san in my eyes is a perfect example of what a gentlman should be and has my clans support."

The others are shocked at the emotional facade of the hyuuga head but suddenly inoichi speaks up shocking them "Naruto has my clans support as he mightbe able to change inos way but if he can't i will break her from it personally!" inoichi replied in an ice cold tone.

"It was illogical for kiba-san to say that but naruto's actions has gained him the aburames support too." Replied Shibi Aburame

"Mine too he helped choji correct his mistakes before the academy even started." Replied chouza akimichi

"The pup has my support as well he could become the strongest shinobi i can feel it and dont worry about kiba after naruto is done with im i will be giving the runt my own form of punishment!" Replied a furious Tsume Izuzaka she had hoped kiba wouldn't inherit his fathers pride and attitude but it seems kami has ways of being cruel.

Shikaku Nara sighs and responds with a serious voice shocking everyone "Troublesome Naruto has my clans support as well my wife has been pestering me to adopt him to give him a home but apparently some stupid civilian kept saying that they lost the papers." The Nara clan head replied an a mix of anger and annoyance at this the clan heads look toward koharu homura and the sandaime as they look away from the angered looks on their faces they dont realize, they just lost the support of the clan heads.

**Back To The Academy**

Naruto's expression could be described as icy and dangerous but fasha iruka and mizuki could seen the anger and malice behind those golden eyes but he does somthing that impresses the the instructors and clan heads he slid into a mixture of the uchiha and hyuuga taijutsu styles.

This causes sasuke to scream in outrage at how naruto stole his clans style making naruto quirk n eyebrow. "Uchiha this isn't your clans style its something i created from the description of your clans and the hyuugas taijutsu style it is called **'Gentle Death Fist." **The name had made many older experienced ninja shudder and pale but the next words mad ethem want to avoid crossing fists with the both "Also ihave studied the tenketsus until i could point them out in a millisecond and do you what my style can do to the body." Naruto grins darkly showing his sharp teeth them shiver at the dark glint in his eyes.

"My style can your bodie to explode form the inside out or i could destroy your entire chakra network and i mean the entire thing meaning you will only live for only a few days at most but i will only use it on you if you get the idea of turning rouge from the village." This bit of information made the clan heads shiver at how deadly and brutal naruto's style is and amazed at developing a personal taijutsu style at such a young age all they could whisper was "This kid is fucking prodigy..."

Kiba and Sasuke's rage and hatred overcome their fear and charge naruto with mid-genin speeds but naruto met them halfway in a stance that made them pale and a hyuuga heiress gasp/

Naruto smirk turned deadly and said "**Your withing my range Eight Trigrams 128 palm strikes!"**

Naruto dashes at kiba hitting 64 of his chakra points before ending it with a kidney punch making him cry out in pain and vanishes behind sasuke hitting his tenketsus with fire chakra making others gasp at his elemental skills making the uchiha feel as if he was being stabbed by a hot poker.

Naruto then did a double axe handle on sasukes back sending him to the ground but just as he was about to walk away kiba just signed his death warrant "I w-will not be denied fasha will be my bitch she dosen't deserve a loser like agh!" Kiba cried out as he was struck by fist covered in earth chakra brusing his ribs as naruto kicked him to the ground.

Naruto's eyes gained a dark glint and reared his leg back while grinning making fasha feel a bit hot under the collar also blushing. But made kiba whimper pitifully the other guys only prayed for kiba to live after this.

"You know kiba-chan i will wonder how you will get it up when you're pissing BLOOD FOR THE NEXT FEW MONTHS!" Roared Naruto as he punted the mutt into the hokages office while letting out a girlish scream.

This made fasha walk to to naruto and whisper something in his ears making him whisper back "I would love to take you on a date fasha even though you are 3 years older than me so which place you wanna go ichiraku or the akimichi restraunt." Naruto replied kindly this made the girls swoon and fasha giggle and bat her eyelashes at naruto.

"Naruo-kun i would like the akimichi restraunt for our date." Replied Fasha in a giddy tone as she sways her hips making naruto eye her ass but walks back to the line for further instructions.

"We will now be administering shuriken throwing accuracy test when i call your name come up and make as many hits in the center as you can first up, Sakura Haruno!" Yelled Iruka as she walked up with a arrogant smile on her face (How cute she's awaken her inner sasuke) she throws the shurikens but only gets a 4 out of 10 on the shuriken test.

This causes fasha and naruto shake their head at the stupidity of the kunoichi this year _'These girls will either die or get raped on their first mission if they don't shape up' _Thought Naruto and groans as it was sasukes turn next he scored a 10 out 10 smirking arrogantly as he strode up to fasha but i gave him a warning glare that made him back off.

Naruto walked up and gathered his shuriken but he did something that impressed the jonin nearby his shuriken are covered in wind chakra and throws them into the dead center passing through it making the target dummy fall to pieces.

Iruke announces with a pride filled voice "Excellent job naruto 10 out of 10 and extra credit for mastery use of elemental chakra." Naruto smiles warmly at his brother figure mizuki smirks at his little brother figure (Thats right mizuki will not be evil in my storie so boohoo my storie dont like dont read) in pride inwardly he is cackling in glee _'A lot of the jounins are gonna want him as an apprentice but hayate and ugao are gonna go nuts tohave him for a kenjutsu spar naruto has experience surpassing hashirama now thanks to those bounty hunting missions.' _Mizuki mused but heard someone screech saying naruto cheated.

"Sakura naruto didn't cheat he used elemental chakra something you forgot to study up on since you are focusing on someone who has no interest in you fangirls at all." Deadpanned Mizuki but this made the fangirls screech in denial.

Fasha's voice boomed **"iF YOU DAMN DISGRACES OF A KUNOICHI DO NOT SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M GONNA MELT YOU BITCHES TO GOO WITH MY LAVA JUTSU IF YOU DONT SHUT THE HELL UP!" **Naruto grinned viciously as the fangirls squeak in fear and cower because of the purple aura waving around her but start sweating when they see a grinning demon mask snarling at them.

**==Hokage Tower==**

Anko's face slowly splits into a dark grin that made the males shiver in fear "Oh hokage-sama this girl is definitely like me im thinking of taking her and naruto as my team." This makes them pale at anko having a mini her

Kurenai protests "Anko-chan i am taking her so she can get away from that perverted filt- agh!" Cried out kurenai as she was slapped upside the head by someone she looks at anko who is shaking her head pointing behind her.

Kurenai gulps and looks at the blank face of fasha with her black eyes boring into her "What was that you were saying about my naruto-kun jounin-san naruto-kun is never perverted and do you know what he said and i quote. It will be a absolute-blizzard before he acts like ero-sennin you know him as jariya." Fasha said in a sickening sweet voice this made everyones jaw drop and danzo raise an eyebrow in respect for naruto like him he despises jariya for his perversion.

Kurenai bows her head "I'm sorry fasha-chan it's just that i have many colleagues thinking women are too weak to be ninja." kurenai said in a somber tone this causes fashas eyes to soften and tell her not to listen to their petty insults about things they don't know about.

Fasha teleports back into class with naruto to begin the three basic academy jutsu.

**==Back At the Academy==**

Naruto is leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed eyes closed waiting for his turn but cracks an eye open when he feels someone snuggle against him and see's fasha smiling in content causeing him to raise an eyebrow in wonder but then smiles _'Looks like she knows i have feelings for her and is waiting for me to confess i guess i should make it earlier than i mentioned don't worry fasha-chan this date will something to remember." _Naruto delcared in his mind but wakes up fasha telling her she's up next.

"Fasha Kurai" Fasha gets out of her seat and walks into the exam room for the test.

Iruka nods "Perform the three academy jutsu for your grade."

Fasha nods and does the three jutsu in a span of 3 seconds but the kawarimi makes sakura float in the air and fall on her head making the guys snicker.

Iruka gets his laughter under control and smiled"Hmm extra credit for doing all 3 with no handseals and execution im sure naruto and you will have a execellent date after school." Said iruka in a parental voice.

Fasha smiles and walks back to her seat but punches kiba out the window when he tries to grope her ass "Sorry mutt only the one i love is allowed and it's not that weakling uchiha or inzuzaka." Fasha smiles as naruto comes out with a smirk meaning he got top scores.

==**Hokage Tower==**

The sandaime is having an internal struggle about minatos words about naruto his senseis never used jinchuuriki as weapons but minato's words disgusted him thinking of trying to use a baby to make the leaf stronger right then and there a fire blazed within his eyes that made the clan heads smirk.

_Looks like the God Of Shinobi is back and ready to play!._

Sarutobi bites his thumb drawing blood and flips through handseals and slams his palm down.

**Kuchiyose No Jutsu!**

Ina poof of smoke a messenger monkey appears as hiruzen gives it a message and apologie to fasha and naruto inwardly he is dissapointed in minato thinking jinchuurikis are only weapons to be used, he knows minato got that villages savior shit from jariya this made him narrow his eyes sharply at the stupidity of his student in believeing prophecys.

Sarutobi lit his pipe with a low-level katon jutsu and smiles sadly thinking of his stupidity of listening to a stupid wish and looks at the academy roster and chuckles.

_Hehehe looks like Naruto and Fasha will be the kunoichi and rookie of the year no way in hell is that uchiha brat gonna get special treatment just because he is a uchiha and i will make it up to both of you._

"Hmm i wonder if naruto and fasha will be interested in being apprentices to hayate and yugao plus im sure he has been teaching his girlfriend kenjutsu."

* * *

**==Timeskip 3 years==**

Three years have passed for the sayian duo both trained themselves in their ki chi and chakra abilities and became beyond kage-level during these years, naruto and fasha reconciled with sarutobi and learned the old man has changed his mindset about minato and helped him get back to his original level. Naruto training also allowed him to achieve his 2nd stage and fasha achieved the 1st stage and increased their power levels to godly heights in their normal state.

Both are at 20 million and have enough strength to kill a full grown man with a chakra strike to the chest and have placed seals on themselves making them completely immune to all genjutsu. Naruto experimented with combining lightning and earth chakra achieveing the Explosive Release making his taijutsu style more deadly due to the tiniest touch taking a limb off his opponents body and mastered his doton,raiton and futon elements to such a degree his control makes the nidaimes look like a circus trick, managing to mimic shukakus sand abilities with his doton element from the stealing the forbidden scroll of suna.

Naruto made his own spy network using his ki clones to make them more durable and longer lasting all over the countries keeping tabs, on the nations and this new orginaization akatsuki composed of ten s-ranked criminals.

Naruto snorts at this he has been doing ss-rank bounties with fasha both of them wouldnt even need to go super sayian to destroy this organization but the thing that ticks him off is the pair going after him is itachi uchiha and kisame hoshigaki.

_If those dumbasses think im going to fall to genjutsu and chakra exhaustion they are sadly mistaken i have trained my mind and chakra network to be flexible and immune to foreign chakra intrustions plus i could just reverse the genjutsu on them and i am getting annoyed with kurenai-san's constant man hating ways if she gives me that look one more time i'm gonna show her one of my genjutsu.. _Thought Naruto

He is walking to the academy three boxes in his hand but before he went further he stepped to the side just as a black blur smashed into the ground and smirked waving his finger in a scolding tone For shame fasha-chan i thought you knew me better than that." Said a smirking naruto.

Fasha coughs and pouts cutely "Mou naruto-kun why must you play hard to get we have been dating for 3 years now." Said Fasha with the dreaded puppy dog-eyes hoping he would change his mind.

The kunoichi are smirking thinking this male is like all the others when faced with the puppy-dog eyes the guys are looking at naruto with pity thinking _Another one fallen pray to the eyes.. _but smirk at naruto's face.

Naruto looks at fasha's eyes with a blank look cocking his eyebrow upward saying 'Is that the best you got fasha-chan' making the guys bow to him chanting 'Naruto-sama', 'Naruto-sama' making him blink but then smirk to the other kunoichi with a look saying 'Sorry girls i am not submissive like the rest of these guys in this village'. Making them fume not wanting the males to gain courage they thought of reporting this to nara yoshino but then realized this kid is immune to femnine charm and seduction and slump defeated.

"Oi Fasha-chan catch." Naruto threw one of the boxes at fasha watching her catch it.

"It's breakfast for at the academy." He said jumping towards the academy casually and fasha follows his lead.

Fasha looks toward naruto "So naruto-kun who do you think will be on the teams kami i hope i do not get put on a team with kiba the emo or those fangirls." Shuddering when kiba was mentioned that asshole rubbed her the wrong way.

Naruto glances at her "I asked sandaime oji-san about it and he said i will be an apprentice to hayate gekkou and you to anko mitarashi fasha careful around her she likes to cause trouble when it comes to couples." Naruto warned fasha who nodded but stopped on a large rooftop making fasha look at him curiously.

Fasha floated down to him "Naruto-kun what's wrong is there something the matter." She asked in concern for her boyfriend.

Naruto sighed and looked at fasha's eyes making her gasp at the love and affection his eyes carrie "Fasha-chan i was always wondering why do you love a guy like me." Naruto asked in a quiet voice but falls over as fasha cries into his shirt.

"You baka i love you because of your determination and your caring loving attitude not once did you kill out of vengance or hate only to protect your precious people that's what i will always love you for." Fasha smiled tearfully

Naruto is shocked he lifts fasha's chin up staring into her teary eyes and kissed fasha on the lips with all the passion and emotion his body possessed making her heart flutter and slowly close her eyes and lean into the kiss.

Naruto licks her lips asking for entrance she complies and his tongue engages hers in a dominance war but she lost quickly and became a moaning quivering mess he pulls back him and fasha breathing heavily with a blush on their faces.

"I love you naruto-kun i will always but if you want i will share you with another girl who loves you for you only not power."Fasha said with conviction in her voice.

Naruto grins "Oh fasha-chan i didn't think you would allow it im pretty sure my fangirls are gonna try and challenge you for my love haha!" He roared with laughter at the possessive nature of fasha.

Fasha huffed "I will never lose to some fangirl the only one who will be allowed is if she can fight me on equal ground now let's get to the academy naruto-kun." She said cheerily

Naruto snorts _"No doubt the fangirls are gonna hollering about someone stealing their naruto-kun." _Thought Naruto as he and fasha dashed to the academy but before they left they detected several chakra signatures watching them under a cloaking jutsu but ignore them.

**==Leaf Academy==**

Naruto and fasha walk to class hands in his pockets with fasha's arm circled around his with headphones in his hear listening to his Ipod (What a ninja loves music don't like it dont read) he can still hear other things even with muic in his ears.

Both stop and open the door taking no mind of the glares the fangirls and fanboys shot them and sat down with fasha in his lap snuggling in his chest.

Iruka and Mizuki see the jealous glares and smirk _"Provoke otouto at you're own health and risk an asskicking." _Thought the two instructors, who were about to quiet them down but look at kiba and sasuke stomping up to naruto and fasha but step back as naruto slowly draws tensa zangetsu from his sheath holding it in a threatening manner at their manhoods making both squeak in terror and move back to their seats throwing glares at naruto.

Naruto shakes his head while stroking fasha's tail making her moan causing girls to glare at her harder _"My moan is sexier than her that should be me in naruto-kun's lap." _Were the fangirls thoughts but one blonde yamanaka had to open her big mouth.

"NARUTO-BAKA QUIT HARRASSING FASHA YOU DAMN HENTAI!." Said a bitchy yamanaka.

"Yamanaka fasha is my mate why do you think she is in my lap ya damn gossip queen." Naruto deadpanned

Ino and the others gawked but the fangirls whined _"No fair she already took naruto-kun it should be me not fasha-baka!" _The fangirls whined inwardly glarring hot kunai at a smug looking fasha but naruto and the other guys gain a giant sweatdrop.

"Yamanaka why exactly are you interested in me anf fasha-chans life i would apreeciate it if you and your friends butt out of our personal lives." He replied in a ice cold voice betraying any emotion they could have sworn they saw his eyes turn into the sharingan but passed it off as nothing but sasuke thought they had power that didn't belong to them.

Ino and the other rabid sasuke fangirls shivered at his voice it was like looking into the eyes of a bijuu but more dangerous before things could escalate further iruka and mizuki announced testing will be starting for rookie and kunoichi of the year.

**(I am just gonna skip the to the jutsu testing explaining the other test is a waste of my time.)**

"Sasuke Uchiha come up." Iruka drawled nonchalantly making sasuke fume at the uninterested tone in his voice

Sasuke strodes to iruka arrogantly making a vein bulge in his head at the audacity of this brat _"Naruto i stand corrected this kid is plain annoying as hell he would stab anyone in the back for power." _Iruka thought as sasuke stood beside him.

"Ok sasuke show the class any jutsu you have in your arsenal depending on your performance you get extra credit depending on it's rank you may start." Iruka said and walked to stand beside fasha and the others.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly and flipped through handseals stopping on the tiger seal **"Katon:Goukakyuu no jutsu!" **Sasuke expelled a fireball 20 cm from his mouth scorching the training dummies into charred remains.

The fangirls squealed making a vein bulge on naruto's head making every guy step away slowly seeing a black and red aura manifest behind naruto that formed a hanya mask resembling the shinigami until he turned to the fangirls and roared.

**"WILL YOU FUCKING BITCHES SHUT THE FUCK UP WITH YOUR DAMN SQUEALING AND SCREECHING IT'S GETTING ON MY MOTHERFUCKING NERVES AND IF YOU DO IT ONE MORE TIME I WILL FUCKING DROP EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU INTO A FUCKING SNAKE PIT IN THE FOREST OF DEATH GOT THAT!" **He roared at them making the fangirls cower in fear but making fasha and those who despise fangirls grin visciously.

==**Hokage Tower**==

Anko and the other jounin gaped at the threat naruto said they knew he hated fangirls just like them but even they wouldn't do that to them that's beyond sadistic and cruel (Please if it was up to me i would have thrown them in the s class sector of the forest).

Asuma turned toward kurenai "Kurenai do you really wanna piss naruto off now because you think he shouldn't be this strong from his own hard work." He replied in a dry tone but inwardly he was impressed he could do damn good work for I&T department.

Kurenai huffs "I am a jounin he is nothing but a inexperienced genin." She arrogantly said but stopped as the other jounin excluding kakashi stared at her with a look that said 'Are you really that stupid" she told them to explain.

Sarutobi told her that naruto and fasha were given permission from him to take bountie and high rank missions outside the village he assigned.

Kurenai gawked at him "Sir are you sure that was wise to send them on those dangerous missions." She said

Sarutobi gave her a blank look "Kurenai those two took out nearly every ss-rank bountie in every country and did missions even our anbu would fail plus have you seen the new additions to the bingo book turn to page 45 and see why ." He said in a blunt tone.

Everyone looked at the page he recommended and paled at the information they found but it was asuma that broke the silence "Kami these kids are deadly"

**Naruto Kurai**

**Age:14**

**Height:5'9**

**Rank:Academy Student**

**Eye color:Amber gold**

**Taijutsu:Beyond Kage level (Strength surpasses tsunade senju's without chakra)**

**Ninjutsu:Beyond Kage level (Possesses bakuton shakuton and enton bloodlines and can use doton like the kazekage uses his satetsu.)**

**Kenjutsu:Beyond Kage Level (Able to release pressure from striking his sword at a very fast speed)**

**Genjutsu:Beyond Kage-level (His genjutsus are more lethal than madara uchihas and has the abilitie to reverse them back on their casters avoid looking into his eyes)**

**Fuuinjutsu:Beyond Kage Level (Is rumored to have surpassed uzumaki kushina in fuinjutsu and obtained the hiraishin no jutsu if you encounter him do not engage flee for your fucking lives)**

**Rank:Z-rank**

**Titles:Kuroi Senkou,Legendary Super Sayian and Moon Fang**

**Fasha Kurai**

**Age:14**

**Height:5'7**

**Rank:Academy Student**

**Eye color:Black**

**Taijutsu:Beyond Kage Level (Possesses the same strength as naruto kurai)**

**Ninjutsu:Beyond Kage level (Due to using four elements and laval kekkai genkai)**

**Kenjutsu:N/A (Haven't seen her using a sword yet)**

**Genjutsu:Beyond Kage Level (Same as her husband rumored to have the sharingan)**

**Fuuinjutsu:Beyond Kage Level (A Mistress in jikukan ninjutsu is capable of using it for training)**

**Titles:Black Death,Moon Mistress and Kaze No Senkou**

**Warning:Flee on sight if she's alone If with naruto kurai do not let them find you**

**Rank:SSSS**

Kurenai and the others are paler than orochimaru they could not believe these two are so deadly but are so young but the sandaime just grins mischeviously.

"Also both of them are equal in experience to salamander hanzou but im proud of them for surpassing this old man it fills me with pride to see such young people surpassing the old wouldn't you agree hayate yugao." He said cheekily as two people walk

Kakashi protests "Sandaime-sama are you serious naruto would find this insulting i recommend him for jounin rank since he has the experience." He said gaining suspicious looks from others making him sigh in sadness.

He looks up at the sandaime and replies in a quiet voice"Sandaime-sama i do not hate him anymore i learned the truth that he is not a jinchuuriki i realized my mistakes and never got to know him im just asking for redemption by giving him my support my father would have done the same." Kakashi finishes in a sad tone as the sandaimes eyes soften but before he could say anything naruto and fasha appear in front of him.

Naruto sighs "Kakashi me and fasha forgive you we already know you're mind was in shambles and waited for you to get rid of your hatred now we can start over how bout it nii-san." Naruto said to kakashi who starts to shed tears in joy.

"Thank you otouto i promise i won't let my hate cloud my mind anymore." Kakashi replied happily as the atomosphere in the room lightens up

"I recommend naruto and fasha for jounin as well being genin would not be fitting for them." Said the sandaime to naruto and fasha who accept two cusotmized jounin vests narutos was black and red and fasha's was pure white.

Both of them look at sarutobi "Thank you grandfather i promise the both of us will wear these with pride." Replied naruto in a voice with happiness making his oji-san smile at his suurogate grandson and granddaughter.

Naruto gets an idea and grins a grin similar to ankous "Ne ji-san why don't you and the others shunshin to the academy and see oue ninjutsu will ya ja!" He said and vanishes in a flash of black and red lightning impressing kakashi and the sandaime.

"Well you heard him i wanna see his ninjutsu with my own eyes." Kakashi said shunshinng in a swirl of leaves to the academy with the others following.

**Academy - Present Time**

Naruto looks around and see's the hokage and the others grinning just as iruka sees them and asks what are they doing here "My grandson naruto asked to watch him and fasha it seem's both have elemental kekkai genkai naruto will be showing the explosive release since both were secretly jounin i had them observe the academy Sarutobi Explained making others gawk at naruto while sasuke is fuming _"First this loser has power that dosen't belong to him and now he has a multiple elemental kekkai genkai that should be mine!" _Thought a furious Uchiha who is glaring with jealousy.

Naruto walks up to the target dummy and concentrates raiton and doton chakra into his finger and pokes the center "**Bakuton:Jiraiken! **He said as the dummy explodes violently causing others except experienced nin to cover their eyes and watcht the dust clear and gawk at the destruction naruto caused.

Iruka picks his jaw off the ground claps with the jounin "Well done Naruto you get extra mark from master use in chakra combining now let' see what fasha has to show us."

Fasha nods and said "Hokage-sama i am going to being howing something only used by the ki part of chakra so stand back." She said in a serious tone making everyone back up and watch as something black looking like a spiral appear in her one hand.

"This is something i based off of the principles of the rasengan and this i only 15 percent of it's power **Black Spiral Wave!" **roared Fasha as the ground is blasted apart by the black wave many are amazed and terrified by it' power.

_"My kami this girl made a 25 ft wide crater from just 15 percent of it's power that's equal to a b rank jutsu at full power." _The jounin thought in thier minds.

A certain duck-haired emo see's this and get's a look of greed seen only by naruto making him narrow his eyes dangerously at sasuke _"I'm watching you teme lay one hand on my mate i will turn you into a fucking corpse!" _Naruto said inwardly as he blasts sasuke with genin-level killing intent but was like kage-level making sasuke see visions of his death and look around frivurously for the user.

Sarutobi walks up to naruto and fasha and produces two red headbands with the kanji for fire engraved on the metal.

"I congratulate you on gaining rookie of the year and kunoichi of the year Naruto Kurai and Fasha Kurai my new elite jounin but you will be still trained by your assigned jounin yugao and hayate gekkou." He said at his smiling jounin.

Naruto and Fasha dash home in good spirits never minding the angered gazes of civilians and council member and sleep knowing alot of good things will come in the future but will also wait for vegeta to come here and kill him.

_"I shall how you the power of the legendary super sayian vegeta and make frieza pay!" _Naruto declared in his mind holding fasha as a lover would in his sleep.

Things will be getting intereting for the sayian duo but they will take these challenges head on to protect their preciou people even if they have to destroy their own race to do it.

**-Somewhere in space 4 weeks from earth-**

This pod is on a course for earth the last place a different colored pod was spotted going to the man investigating is 5'7 in height has the build of a fighter, regular sayian armor long spiky black hair and obsidian eyes filled with arrogance and superiority this is raditz a low-class sayian sent to earth and capture fasha and the baby naruto raditz ignored the part about the babies powerlevel and thought it was a fluke.

He was also told fasha will be used as a breeding stock for the sayians to increase their numbers he thought it was going to be easy but what he dosen't know is that he will be against a legend reborn and he will learn why you never mess with a sayians mate.

* * *

**(Timeskip-2 weeks later)**

Clangs of metal could be heard througout the training ground 42 two figure could be seen teleporting repeatedly attacking each other with weapons and fists. The two figures jump back 10 ft from each other panting heavily one figure has long black hair black jeans with a black and white checkered belt black sleeveless bodysuit with her headband tied on her waist this is fasha kurai one of the youngest jounin to be a SSSS-rank threat in the bingo book a model kunoichi to all others across the country of Hi No Kuni but iwa becomes angered at this especially at her title using the jutsu of the man that nearly destroyed their village but what terrified them was Naruto Kurai he is the first shinobi to gain Z-rank status a boy no older than 14 achieved a rank higher than madara uchiha and hashirama senju and add on to that he knows the hiraishin no jutsu and mastered it in 2 years.

Naruto smiles while panting "Fasha-chan i think we are needed at the tower now let's finish this with one attack."

Fasha nods "Hai Naruto-kun let's finish this in one blow!" She said and cupped her hands pulling them back while a black ball of ki surrounded with black and white lightning ignites in her hand.

Naruto does the same except his looks bigger and more compressed than hers both look into each others eyes and nod a single leaf falls from the tree and lands on the ground in that instant both unleash their attacks.

**Giant Dark Spiral Wave!**

**Black Dragon Wave!**

Both attacks collide neither gaining the advantage both fighter push more power into their attacks making the ground around them crack and explode till the beam struggle ends in a draw exploding at the middle both flying back and landing on the ground.

The blast left a huge crater in the training grounds a testament to the deadliness of the attack both got up shakily and sit down next to each other after using their doton element to fix the area back and pop a bean they had stored in their pouch into their mouths and feel their reserves instantly refilled and injuries gone.

These beans are something fasha and naruto made together using a mixture of herbs and properites of the chakra and food pill giving it intant healing properties they told sarutobi about it but he let them keep it since they made it.

Naruto stands up and rolls the kinks out of his muscles with fasha doing the same and teleport to the hokage tower for a urgent mission they felt that something would be coming to this village but not ninja they could feel it just when and where.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi is looking at a message from the leader of team seven left two days ago on a c-rank mission but encountered the _Oni Kyodai _C-Rank missing nin from kirigakure no sato for helping in the failed assassination of the yondaime mizukage and were captured in wave country but what made him worry is that Zabuza Momochi A-rank missing nin Kirigakure No Kijin was hired by gato to assassinate the client tazuna so right now he is debating who to send and suddenly remembers naruto fasha and team nine is off duty at the moment.

But before he could call anbu the people he had in mind walked in and was about to ask for a d-rank but sarutobi cut him off "Naruto,Fasha Team Nine i received a request for backup on a c-rank turned s-rank mission to wave country apparently the client lied about the missions and encountered the _Oni Kyodai And Momochi Zabuza _these developments have turned this into a s-rank mission you are right now to go to wave country to assist team seven with the mission Naruto Fasha and Gai will take over since kakashi will be incapacitated, now go time is of the esscense.

Naruto and the others nodded and dashed with great speed toward the gates heading for their objective and provide help to team seven.

_"Kakashi hang on, me and the others are on our way just hang on for a while we should make it there in a few hours at full speed." _Naruto thought and upped his speed so much he is leaving afterimages what he dosen't know is that the team is in trouble right now.

* * *

**Wave Country Bridge**

Clangs of metal could be heard throughout the mist on the bridge as two figures could be seen blurring from one spot to another. Kakashi recovered quicker than he thought thanks to the senzu bean naruto gave him and was able to get back to full strength and is right now panting heavily from low chakra and blood loss.

Suddenly kakashi blocks a slash from zabuzas zanbatou but is losing the struggle kakashi realizes he will not come out of this alive and closes his eyes _"Otouto sensei rin obito i'm sorry i wasn't strong enough_ Kakashi thought but is suddenly snapped out of his thoughts by a red blur spin kicking zabuza in the chest so hard it causes a shockwave to disperse the mist making things clearer naruto looks at kakashi and places his palm on his injuries as his hand glows green closing the wounds up instantly, kakashi sighing in relief looks to see gai and fasha arriving with an unconcious sasuke and sakura in their arms making him sigh but his eye widens, when he is worried about the safety of inari and the others.

Naruto shakes his head "Don't worry about the others i left a few ki clones to guard the house and the clients family now rest and let me take care of zabuza he needs to learn to never mess with family." Naruto said as he unsheathed tensa and walked to where zabuza is.

Zabuza spit out a couple of teeth and glared venomously at naruto _"How dare this brat strike me after i'm done with him im gonna carve his friends up nice and slow while he watches!" _Zabuza thought but his senses were flaring dangerously and ducked as a earth bullet sailed overhead as he spun swinging his sword in a arc at naruto's neck but is shocked as naruto blocked his sword with one finger.

"Is that all momochi i thought i would get a good workout." Naruto drawled in a bored tone making zabuza growl and tries to overpower naruto but to his shock naruto's sword hasn't budged a bit.

Naruto sighs and snatches someone out of the air by their neck and looks to see a boy in a kiri hunter-nin outfit the boy tries to stab naruto in his neck using ice senbon but is shocked when they just break on contact.

Naruto looks at haku with a cold look in his eye "I have trained my body to withstand insane aounts of damage senbon won't even scratch me say your prays may kami have mercy on your soul fool!" Naruto yelled as he tried to snap haku's neck but it turns out to be a water clone zabuza tries to attack him but naruto makes a one handed hand seal Futon:Atsugai! A dome of wind was expelled from naruto's mouth blasting zabuza but he was able to do a replacement with a log.

Naruto coats his blade with enton chakra causing black flames to wrap around it zabuza tries to break his blade but naruto's daito cuts into the zanbato slicing it in two, suddenly naruto,haku and zabuza hear clapping and look toward the end of the bridge and see a midget dressed in a buisness suit backed by a hundred thugs.

Gato smirked arrogantly "Well Well zabuza you failed me again you call yourself a demon you are nothing but a baby demon i wasn't planning on paying you anyway shinobi cost too much anyway." He said causing zabuza to growl and naruto to look at him with an icy stare making him nervous.

Naruto told zabuza to watch and learn as he takes out a familiar tri-prong kunai making him pale at the man who he fought the **Kurai Senkou **he thought he was lucky to be spared.

Naruto throws the kunai and activates the duplication seal causing them to multiplie striking and injureing some of the mercenaries but before they could collect themselves all they saw was a black and white flash before seeing their heads leave their bodies. Naruto reappears next to zabuza and haku in a black and white flash

Naruto channels chakra to the seal making the kunai reappear back in his hand while he looks toward zabuza and haku "Get out of here you have a dream don't you zabuza to revive kiri but do it for your precious people not yourself and treat haku like a son he deserves that much from you." Zabuza looks shocked by this but agrees haku looks shocked as well but before he can protest zabuza beats him to it.

"Haku for too long have i called you a tool but now i am happy to call you my son." Haku hug zabuza sobbing quietly.

Naruto smiles "You know konoha could use some ninja like you, both of you could finally not have to run from hunter-nin anymore besides me and fasha need a sparring partner." He chirped in excitement of an all-out kenjutsu fight.

Haku and Zabuza nod and walk back to the house but, before they go naruto snaps his head toward the sky frowning inwardly _"Looks like they might be arriving earlier than expected, tch seems vegeta and freiza thought i would be easy too bad i don't always fight at full strength (he smirks ferally) this guy only has a powerlevel 1,000 gotta remember to thakn fash-chan for upgrading our scouters and teaching me how to sense energie signatures just in case i don't have it." _Naruto thought staring intently at the sky before he hears zabuza call his name and walks with them back to the house knowing that the signature will reach this planet in a weeks time but he and fasha will be ready.

* * *

**Timekskip-5 days later**

Naruto is standing together with zabuza haku and others outside with tazuna looking proudly at the completed bridge along with a crying inari who is mentally thanking whatever deity that was able to stop gato and let his dad's spirit rest in peace.

Naruto smiles fondly at the children looking at him with admiration and awe and sweatdrops when he get's looks of lust from female married, couples, and old but fasha shoots them k.i. filled glares making them flinch and back off causing naruto to chuckle with mirth dancing in his amber gold eye.

Tazuna looks at the jounin and bows "Konoha nin i appreciate your help with gato and construction of the bridge i herby declare you hero's of wave and a statue in honor of the one who stopped gato!" Tazuna yelled as the others turned to see a statue of naruto with his sword pointing straight as if challenging to a duel while his left hand held a tri-prong kunai held in a reverse grip.

Naruto looks at the statue with appreciation and happiness in his eyes, fasha kakashi see this and smile at him _"Finally getting recognized eh naru-kun/naru-otouto." _Thought a smiling fasha and kakashi but three people didn't like it that the red-head was doing better than them in their minds he was supposed to be weaker than them and stay that way.

Sasuke, Sakura and Kiba were trying to burn holes in Naruto's head by glaring but before they can retort a voice said "I would advise you little runts to watch who you are glaring at before i have to beat that defiance out of you." They turned to see naruto looking at them with a cold look saying "Go ahead give me a reason." this caused them to shiver from the coldness in his eyes it was like he was judging them for excecution and he wasn't even using killing intent.

Fasha see's this and gives them a feral smirk, making kiba and sakura shake like a leaf with them sweating bullets they were terrified of Naruto and Fasha but see sasuke go for his kunai and trie to backstab naruto but before that.

Naruto blurred behind sasuke using wind chakra and grabbed his neck instantly applieing a chakra lock seal on contact while squezzing his neck tightly bringing sasuke eye level to him with his eyes flashing gold with annoyance but in his mind he has concluded that the boy, dosen't like it when other's have more power than him and will betray for the promise of power.

Naruto moved him and closer and whispered in his ear "Listen and listen well uchiha i am stronger than you and always will be, i will be watching you but know that if you decide to betray the village allbecause of your stinking pride then there will be one less uchiha in this world GOT IT!" He growled threateningly at sasuke, whi is sweating with a pale face while stuttering out "y-y-yy-y-y-y-y-yes-yes-yes sir Naruto-sensei." He said as naruto removed the seal from him while giving him an acknowledging nod and walks back with the others running full speed toward konoha but not before he gave a venomous glare towards naruto _"Soon that power shall be mine and all will bow before me." _Oh poor deluded fool.

* * *

**Timeskip-3 weeks later**

Walking through the village Naruto let's out an annoyed sigh as he looked at the sky with a flicker of disinterest at a fight with one of his and fasha's kind but he already, deduced that this one was either sent by frieza as a scout or by vegeta to capture him and fasha or get them to join him that thought made him scoff like that fool vegeta could match up to him in a decade even in his oozaru form he could still obliterate the sayian prince and he think's he can become a super sayian with such a black heart he has naruto thinks back on his super sayian forms he gained he has learned to control both his 1st and 2nd form to stay active for months and grins at his accomplishments he can already see vegeta's shocked face when he see's that a female SAYIAN! achieved it this causes him to chuckle humorously.

Naruto suddenly thinks back on a certain information he heard from fasha about another warrior race called namekians on a different planet that hated frieza like he and fasha did on a planet called namek that holds the _Namekian Dragonballs _that allows the summoner 3 wishes that alone made naruto interested but he knows frieza wishes to seek them only to gain immortality. Naruto scoffed at this the only ones with true immortaility are Him and Fasha since Madara's chakra mixed had some of the kyuubi's chakra mixed in it along with his regenerating qualitys, Naruto estimated they would stop aging at 21 and continue to stay in their prime this causes him to be sad since he and fasha will outlive their friends and families but cheer up since they could just wish them back.

Naruto stops and activates his scouter and raises an eyebrow at the additional signatures _"Hmm seem's he decided to bring two extra's hmm powerlevels are 1,000, 5,000 and 45,000 he probably told vegeta about our location but no worries since only fasha can match me they won't stand a chance also i need to check on my spaceship project." _Naruto thought as he pressed a button on his scouter that allows him to speak to fasha.

"Yes Naruto-kun what is it." Asked Fasha curiously but hears naruto let out an annoyed grunt.

"It seem's the princess has found us after all." He replied sarcastically and hears fasha giggle at the nickname he gave vegeta and let's out a sigh knowing frieza will find them if he get's past the cloaking barriers.

"Naruto-kun do you want help with them." Fasha asked with a sigh.

Naruto sighs and gives the sky a half-lidded stare "No this pompous asshole needs to be put in his place." Naruto drawled coldly makin fasha shiver she almost felt sorry for the sayian prince.

_Almost!_

* * *

**5 mins from earth**

Vegeta feels a shiver of dread and looks around _"That feeling did not bode well it's like someone is out to make me suffer not even frieza was able to induce such a feeling." _Thought the sayian prince but shrugs it off and looks toward earth with the objective of passing judgement on the two sayians that his father told him about on his last breath.

Vegeta turns an arrogant look toward it thinking these two are nothing but low-class should be easy for raditz to beat oh, is he and the others in for a big suprise concerning a certain sayian.

* * *

**Forest Of Death-Entrance**

Naruto is dressed with his shinobi clothes white pants covered by a red sash, a black red-trimmed vest covering a sleveless dark blue shirt with the kanji for _Legendary Sayian_ etched on the back, that clings to his muscular and lean frame with black bracers with seals for absorbing ki and blood-red boots that have a white jewel in the middle with tensa zangetsu sitting in his lap and leaf headband holding up his bangs covering his left eye while his red scouter is attached to right eye standing on the air.

He suddenly cracks an eye open as 3 figures crashes down 10 feet from the entrance and watches as they open revealing three figures.

The first one is 5'7 muscular build sayian armor with black and brown greaves and boots his hair is black and spikey cascading down his back as his eyes shone with bloodthirst and greed and Lust! that made naruto frown in disgust at him no doubt this asshole is after fasha.

The next one could be described as a giant of the group 6'4 in height no hair with a goatee and black onyx eyes showing the same emotions raditz has and see's anger in them his body could be described as a bodybuilder only power and brute strength he wears black and yellow sayian armor with the same attire as raditz with his tail looped around his waist.

The last person made naruto narrow his eye under his hair, spiky black hair onyx eyes that hold untold amounts of pride,arrogance and cruelty and power hungry just like his father he is wearing blue body suit white boots with sayian armor that had the crest of the royal family and white gloves with his tail looped around his waist like him nappa and raditz.

Vegeta looks at nappa and raditz "Nappa scan the surroundings for that low-class trash naruto he should be around here and bring him to me." He said with arrogance and haughtiness that made the sayian they are looking for turn his ferocious golden eyes into a cold gaze deciding it is time to announce his prescense by spiking his killing intent around the area.

Vegeta and the others stiffen at the feeling of naruto's killing intent trying to figure out who could generate such bloodlust and malice but suddenly hear a voice.

"Well well look who the lizard sent here for me and fasha it's been a long time vegeta the last time i saw you was in the analyst room checkign our power levels."

Vegeta and the others snap their heads toward the voice and found the teenage naruto sitting cross-legged floating in the air with a cold gaze in his eye holding his sheath in his hand while black and red plasma lightning arcs around his body.

Raditz smirks and tries to knock naruto out from behind but doubles over letting out a groan of pain as naruto swung his sheath at raditz ribs making them crack and roundhouse kick him in the face back down to nappa and vegeta.

Naruto turns his gaze on him and narrows his uncovered eye "I know who you are raditz and don't think i will be letting you in fasha-chans prescense i will not let some disgusting sexist pig like you touch her." He snarled out as his hair spiked up as the electricity started to arc more in intensity.

Vegeta scans his power level and is shocked _"225,000 and this dosen't even look like his full power he was supposed to be stunted." _Vegeta thought as he narrows his eye at naruto in suspicion.

"So you have a powerlevel of 225,000 despite being a teen tha tis impressive at most but that must be your limit since fasha wouldn't have been able to teach you properly." Vegeta drawled as a vein bulged on naruto's forehead causing raditz and nappa to snicker making the bulge bigger and his eye twitch violently.

Naruto then drawls out coldly making nappa and raditz angry and vegeta cock an eyebrow "At least i have the skill to back up my power and not a disgusting low-class bitches like those two vegeta." He said making nappa and raditz fume and vegeta frown at his words that sounded like he hated his race he spoke in a authoritative voice "Naruto low-class you are coming back for questioning for abandoning planet vegeta." replied vegeta causing naruto to lower his head his hair shadowing his eyes.

All of a sudden naruto's shoulders start to shake and his black and red aura seeps out giving him an onmious appearance but he let's out a scornful chuckle making vegeta wince until it grow's to a booming laughter that sounded demonic but all of a sudden his aura flares gold and red.

**HAAAAAAHHHH!**

Naruto's voice roared as his aura exploded outward and reveals his figure making vegeta gasp and nappa and raditz narrow their eyes in wonder as his hair changes to a gold blonde with red streaks and his eyes changed to black scalera and blood-red slitted eyes staring them down.

Naruto narrows his eyes "This is the reason why your father tried to have his so called lackeys put a mind control device on me because of my high pwerlevel as a baby i was a potetntial threat to his superiority i was born that way because of being a descendant to the first legendary super sayian but this is only my first transformation that i unlocked at age 5 and i trained myself to be able to keep it active for months and years but i also unlocked super sayian 2 a feat that i was proud to acheive." Naruto said as he unleashed 1 percent of his aura making it manifest into the head of an oozaru.

Vegeta trembles with anger at this low-class trash who acheived something that was only meant to be for the royal family his family! not some no name trash like naruto!.

Naruto suddenly turns his head and smiles "Nice of you to join us fasha-chan i actually thought you weren't going to watch my fight." Said Naruto.

Vegeta and the others snap their heads toward where naruto is looking and this sight makes vegeta and nappa boil in rage and raditz stare at her with lust causing naruto to blast him with killing intent.

Fasha flys toward naruto in her super sayian form golden hair spiked up and intense teal-green eyes she turns toward the three sayians and gives vegeta and nappa a cold smile "Well well if it isn't the princess how is being a henchman to the lizard who killed your father feel." She said as vegeta shoots a k.i. filled glare causing fasha to raise an eyebrow in boredom.

"Really vegeta the only one who can beat me is naru-koi your killing intent is nothing but a drop of water in an ocean compared to me and naruto but, since you are so prideful in thinking women are weak let me HUMBLE YOU INSTEAD!" Fasha roared as she blanketed the area with killing intent at mid-sannin level causing vegeta to buckle, nappa to kneel and raditz to die from a heart attack and watches as the light leaves his eyes.

Naruto wraps his hands around her waist with his and her eyes glinting coldy while smiling "Oh my it seem's raditz couldn't handle your killing intent causing his heart to explode, oh well it seem's he never was meant to be strong." Naruto said making fasha giggle in a creepy fashion scaring the crap out of vegeta and nappa.

_"This woman is a monster, not even frieza is this cruel to his men but how a woman shouldn't even be able to gain the power of a super sayian." _Vegeta's ranted in his mind.

Naruto removes his arms from fasha's waist making her pout cutely at naruto who plants a kiss on her forehead with her cheeks gaining a pink hue and loooked down shyly (Remind you of anyone guys).

Naruto looks at vegeta and nappa and clenches his fists until they pop "Now i hope you guys put up a good fight because you are going to pay for your father's transgressions VEGETA!" Naruto roared and vanished with a black blur afterimages flowing behind him.

Nappa tries to get in close and overpower but, makes a crucial mistake of letting naruto strike him and get's electrocuted making him kneel.

"My fighting style utilizes the palms feet and fists as weapons and allows me to channel my elemental energy to cause damage and lightning is my favorite because of it's many uses.

Nappa glares at naruto with hate in his eyes he will not allow this disgrace of a sayian to mock him "You damn brat i am a sayian elite i will not allow some low-class garbage mock me." Snarled Nappa but suddenly feel's someone standing on his head.

He looks up to see naruto standing calmy on his head with a blank look on his face, this causes nappa to let out a scream of rage and tries to smash naruto by grabbing his feet leaving his stomach open.

Naruto teleports in front of nappa's guard and channels lightning and earth chakra into his fist making sure to take him out permanently **Bakuton:Jiraiken! **Naruto roared as he smashes his fist into nappa's stomach triggering a massive explosion the look on nappas face was one of extreme horror.

Fasha looks at the naruto with lust and feels her nether regions getting wet,Oh how bad is this torturing her she needs to mate now. Maybe it's time i give myself to naru-koi we understand our feelings for each other and love each other.

Naruto gives nappa's smoking carcass an emotionless stare before ducking under a kick from vegeta who is frothing at the mouth with rage.

"YOU DAMN PIECE OF LOW-CLASS TRASH I AM AN ELITE SAYIAN I AM OF ROYAL BLOOD HOW CAN YOU HAVE IT WHEN NO IN MY FAMILY DID!" Vegeta roared in outrage at this commoner who isn't of royal blood acheiveing something that only the royal family wa capable of acheiveing.

Naruto gave him a cold look "What i gain is not any of your buisness you are no better than the damn uchiha always thinking everyone should bow down to you other sayians might have but not me and fasha i will never live a life of servitude EVER!" Naruto roared as he landed a roundhouse kick to vegeta's chest armor cracking it while sending him out of the village.

Naruto follows after him, but stops and frowns as he see's vegeta use the blutz wave fasha told him about he shakes his head at how arrogant and desperate vegeta is _"Like father and son i guess after no doubt vegeta heard about the dragonballs on namek." _Naruto thought and looks back at vegeta who is cackling like a mad-man as his body starts to grow and enlarge gaining a snout and sharp teeth, his eyes turning a blood-red and his body increases to 15 ft in height.

Naruto stares at the form of vegeta in wonder he saw fasha training this form inside their space pocket and gained control of it _"So this is our races ape form is it i wonder if i will able to unlock more of my potential if i could go beyond i will have to study this later after the chunin exams." _Thought Naruto and is suddenly cut from his thoughts having smack a mouth blast into the air by vegeta.

Vegeta suddenly throws a fast punch at naruto impressing naruto even though the ape form decreases speed dramatically and increases the power tenfold. But it won't be enough to win against him he has trained his whole life to fight in different scenarios.

Naruto get's an idea on the rasengan he remembers it is about chakra and shape manipulation and studied the hakke kushou from the hyuuga's library it uses speed and chakra precision to launch air waves at the opponent for a knockout blow or kill blow.

Naruto get's into the stance for it and wraps his fists in a blue glowing swirl like the rasengan and waits for vegeta to get up then strikes **Tajuu Rasen Ku Shou! **Naruto punches the air 1000 times sending blue air waves at the chest of the ape form of vegeta cracking his armor more and more after each hit until vegeta starts to get desperate.

Naruto stops and widens his eye a bit at the attack vegeta is using as a purple beam begins enlarging in size and power no doubt vegeta is gonna try and destroy the planet with that attack.

Naruto sighs and shakes his head at what he is about to do _"I'm sorry vegeta but you brought this upon yourself_." Naruto thought and unsheathes tensa's black blade and blurs at the speed of sound and sheathes his sword.

Click!

A loud thud was heard and vegeta let's out a gasp of pain and lose his concentration on his ultimate attack he look's at the most horrifying sight that he has ever seen, his pride and mark as a sayian his tail was sliced off and cries out in rage as his bodie starts to shrink back down to his normal form while panting heavily from exhaustion.

But vegeta let'shis anger fuel his body and tries to attack naruto who bobs and weaves through his attacks and lands a raiton infused punch to his body payalysing him moderately and suddenly is picked up by his armor and brought eye-level to naruto who had a stony expression on his face.

"Listen and listen well vegeta i will spare you this time not from pity but because i am trying give you a chance to change (-sigh-) go back to frieza's ship and recover but." Naruto said as his golden eyes dialated into the eien no mangekyou making his glare more terrifying.

"Should you try and attack someone important to me i will show you no mercy and blast you into oblivion are we CLEAR!" Naruto yelled at the end flooding the area with killing intent allowing vegeta to see visions of his death making him nod rapidly.

Naruto sighed and carried and placed vegeta in his pod and punched in the coordinates for frieza's ship and bid him farewell.

Vegeta choked out "I will not forget this transgression naruto you will regret sparing me one day i will come back and destroy all you hold dear hahahaa." Vegeta laughs and fall unconcsious naruto walks and deactivates his transformation.

He walks to thier tower to rest but is suddenly grabbed and tossed on the bed he looks up to see the attacker to be fasha who's eyes were radiating nothing but love and lust her golden hair cascading down her back naruto blushes as he notices her lack of clothing.

Fasha smirks as she see's naruto blush knowing she has his attention "Naruto-kun please make love to me i can't hold back anymore i need you." She said with pleading and love in her eyes causing naruto to kiss her with passion and love he can muster.

Fasha moans in her mouth and leans more into the kiss and wraps her arms around him and starts grinding her pelvis on his cock making him groan in pleasure.

* * *

**Lemon Warning!**

Fasha activates a seal on her clothes making her clothes dissapear leaving her in black and purple striped panties and bra, her DD-cup breasts on display her nipples poking through the fabric a sign of her arousal. making naruto smirk deviously he licks her lips asking for entrance she grants it allowing their tongues to intertwine each other but fasha wants to dominate but naruto pushes her back and she tries to fight back but moans in submission.

Naruto releases fasha's mouth with her panting she suddenly moans in pleasure as naruto grabs and tweaks her nipples while his other hand kneads her other mound causing her lust and pleasure to skyrocket. Naruto rips her bra off and licks and bites her nipples lightly causing her folds to wetten.

"Na-Naru-koi (moans) this feels so good please i need more." Fasha begged as naruto grinned and continued his minstruations causing fasha to mewl in pleasure.

Naruto stops and looks at fashas wet panties and rubs them causing her to gasp at the feeling of naruto's fingers _"So soft and i thought his hands were rough from all the training he did." _Thought Fasha and feel's her panties removed and moans as naruto fingers her pussy slowly while licking her clit making her scream in pleasureas naruto speeded up.

Fasha feel's her inner walls tighten "Naru-koi im about to cum i cant hold out much longer!" Fasha shouted in a dazed voice at naruto but naruto smiles deviously and quickens his speed "Cum for me my vixen cum for me!" Naruto roared at fasha who feels something explode in her.

"I'M CUMMMMING!" Fasha screamed as her juices flow out of her continuously and see's naruto drink her juices greedily till fasha cant stand it anymore and tackles naruto to the bed stripping naruto of his boxers and shirt in one go and look's at his member and gasps in atonishment and lust _"It has to be about 13 inches mmmmh he's going to rock my world but first he needs a little motivation." _Fasha thought as she grabbed his cock and started stroking it with her soft hand and see's a drop of precum come out of the tip and sucks it up making her moan. _"Hmm tastes just like cinnamon and dango i want more." _Fasha shouted in her mind as she licks naruto from the underside all the way to his tip and takes him all the way down her throat causing his breath to hitch in his throat at the torture his mate is oing to him.

Fasha begins to bob her head up and down while stroking naruto and speeds up causing naruto gasp and groan 3 mins later naruto feels he is about to explode "Fasha-chan i can't hold out much longer i'm about to cum." Naruto warned fasha but this only made her suck him harder and faster making him teeter on the edge.

Naruto yelled "FASHA-CHAN IM CUMMING!." Fasha's eyes shit wide open at the amount of cum spraying in her mouth but she managed to drink all of it down making naruto harden at the thought of his mate swallowing his seed.

Fasha see's this and lays on her back spreading her lips naruto get's the message and lines his cock with her entrance and looks at fasha for permission she nods "Don't worry about the pain i broke my hymen during training please make love to me." She said with love in her eyes, naruto nods and plunges all the way into her causing her body to shudder in pleasure naruto let's her get adjusted to him and slowly slides in and out her making fasha moan.

"Harder naru-kun" Fasha pleaded as naruto begins to pound into her harder at an agonizing rate making her moan louder.

"FASTER!" She yelled naruto turns her around on all fours and starts pounding her with new vigor and speed making his hips seem like a blur wet slapping sounds could be heard causing her arousal to reach its peak naruto wraps her golden hair in his hand causing her to scream his name making his eyes turn feral and his hair to spike into golden yellow with red streaks in his super sayian form.

Naruto fucks her pussy faster and harder making her and him growl in bliss and pleasure fasha couldn't believe her naruto was such a beast in bed this causes her to love naruto even more.

Naruto and fasha continue for 3 more hours till naruto feels her pussy clench around his dick causing him to speed up making her scream in more pleasure, he groans out "Fasha-chan im about to cum." He said warning her this causes fasha to meet his thrusts equally in speed and rhythm.

Fasha looks at him from behind her golden locks "Naru-koi cum inside i want to feel your seed inside me." She replied making naruto nod and speed up even more making her moans echoe all around.

Naruto slams into her one final time before yelling out "FASHA IM CUMMMINGG!." He roared as his cum splashes her inside white making fasha give out.

"NARU-KOI IM CUMMMING AAAAHHH!" She screamed as her and naruto's cum mixed in together making her eyes roll to the back of her head deactivating both their transformations changing back to their original colors.

Naruto held a sweat covered fasha colse to him and bit down on her neck channeling his chi, chakra and ki into it ande watched as a symbol of his eien no mangekyou sharingan formed this causing him and fasha to smile and fall asleep.

Nothing could ruin their happiness in life and he will see to it that theylive happy lives but have a feeling there will be a big fight on their hands tomorrow.

* * *

**Underground Base**

This place is located under konoha and is the HQ of danzo shimura and his root army, right now him, the elders and civilian council is in a debate on what to do about the demon.

Sakiri Haruno screeches "Danzo-sama we must execute the demon and his whore now the sandaime is even threatening to disabnd the council we must avenge the yondaime." The Pink haired banshee shrill voice sounded making the others hold their ears but koharu is annoyed at her loud ass voice but danzo speaks before she could retort.

"I will have my root army surround the home of the demon and his whore in attempt to capture them and start their conditioning as konoha's weapons you are allowed to assist but you are not allowed to kill them." Ordered Danzo his root anbu nodded in unison but the civilians nodded reluctantly soon they will get rid of the demon.

No one noticed a puff of smoke from a dispersed shadow clone.

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto and Fasha are sitting having a chat with the sandaime when all of a sudden naruto's eyes glaze over fasha see's this and shrugs but what happened next caused the tempature to drop several degrees.

Naruto's eyes held extreme malice "Oji-san i think it's time we executed the civilians and elders they are planning a coup in 3 hours we need to assemble our ninja." He said and sarutobi and fasha nodded.

"Naruto i want you to assemble all the chunin and jounin fasha will take care of the anbu i will get my students now go." Sarutobi ordered.

"HAI/HAI!" Fasha and Naruto acknowledged and left in a blur of speed toward the lounge for authorized for chunin,jounin and anbu.

Sarutobi activated the reverse summoning seal he placed on tsunade and jariya and slammed his palm on the desk summoning them as they both appeared in a puff of smoke.

Tsunade and Jariya look at their sensei who had a serious look on his face both knew when sensei had this look on him it means it wa time for war.

Sarutobi looked at his students "Jariya, Tsunade our village is at civil war danzo,root and the civilian council are trying to overthrow us i need you and your summons to appear when naruto and fasha iniate the attack on thier base but watch sakura haruno and sasuke uchiha they are both likely to betray the village just to obtain power take these earpieces they both should allow you to speak to faha and naruto only." He said but tsunade and jariya pale at the two names he mentioned.

"Sensei you have the Kurai no Senkou and the Kaze no Senkou two hiraishin masters in konoha this will cause the other nations to feel threatened we need to have their skills sealed away so we won't get attacked." Jariya said in desperation making tsunade raise an eyebrow "Jariya are you saying that because they mastered your student's jutsu or is it the fact that because you can't stand someone younger than you have a higher reputation than the sannin." Tsunade accused jariya who felt insulted but before he could retort the two they were discussing about appeared back in the room causing jariya to try and kick naruto but before he could land a hit, naruto sidestepped him and pressed a shiatsu point on his back paralysing his entire body.

Tsunade blinked in shock an amazement _"This kid disabled jariya that quickly now i can see why he feel's threatened." _She thought seeing someone years younger than jariya disable him that easy.

Naruto had tick on his forehead "Ji-san is this one of your so called students i heard what he said about me and fasha i can say this right now these are my hard-earned skill and if he feels threatened by them he is no better than sasuke uchiha." He deadpanned at jariya who is red in the face while sarutobi and tsuande deadpanned at jariya as well _"I am really starting to agree with naruto i think that prophecy crap is getting to his head." _Thougt Tsunade and Sarutobi.

Fasha had a vein bulging on her head "Naruto-kun this is also one of thise perverts trieing to get a peek at me while we were having fun during mixed bathing day." Fasha explained but the tempature in the room dropped several degrees as naruto's eyes dialte into the eternal mangekyou making tsunade freeze and jariya pale at naruto's glare.

Naruto smiled sweetly "Ji-san please tell your student about the last group of men that tried to peep on me and fasha had their equipment removed and burned in front of them." Tsunade and Fasha grinned but sarutobi winced and jariya started to sweat bulllets at the eyes that reminded him of madara uchiha.

"Naruto how did you get those eyes i thought only a uchiha had them." Tsunade said as she remembered the things her father mentioned about those eyes and the potential they carried.

Naruto sighed "When i was a baby madara's chakra must have been absorbed by me and fasha that was what allowed me and fasha the eternal mangekyou sharingan plus it must have mixed into our Dna and allowed our sharingan to unlock." Naruto replied tsunade and sarutobi are gobsmacked they had no idea madara's residual chakra was still here but sigh in relief that only these two have it.

"Also me and fasha are also masters in genjutsu taijutsu fuuinjutsu kenjutsu and ninjutsu." Naruto said proudly making jariya tsunade and sarutobi's jaws drop _"These kids are fucking prodigys masters in all ninja arts." _The three ninja thought.

Naruto suddenly looks upward and blurs in a burst speed and theyhear a snapping sound he reappears with a root anbu corpse "Ji-san tell the anbu and jounin to spread out and cover the gates and get rid of the civilian council being lead by the haruno clan fasha you take the chunin with you to defend the academy me jiji tsunade-sama and jariya-sama will head to the root base where danzo and the elders will be guarded." Commanded Naruto getting nods from the people in the room but fasha moved to naruto swaying her hips making naruto, tsunade and sarutobi raise eyebrows while jariya got smacked by tsunade for leering at fasha.

Fasha said in a seductive tone "If you kill danzo and his followers without a scratch i will have a reward for you naru-koi and i will tell you it will be pleasureable." Fasha purred making naruto's eyes gain a feral dark glintmaking tsunade curse herself for not being younger sarutobi and jariya were shaking their heads at this luck bastard.

Naruto turned to the others "I think it's time i go give the signal and get my reward race ya there jiji." He said cheekily as he blurred away in a sonic boom.

Sarutobi tore off his hokage attire leaving him in his battle armor "I am not gonna let some youngster out do me." He said as he shunshined after naruto with the others going to their assigned areas the fight is about to begin...

* * *

**Root HQ**

Danzo and His followers watch the root anbu suit up and get ready for the coup and take over konoha but they suddenly feel a jutsu being used and a booming voice.

**Ninja Art:Cero!**

Everyone had to dodge out of the way when a black and red outlined beam blows a massive hole through the roof killing a quarter of danzo's root anbu and killing all of the civilian council danzo and the elders grit their teeth in anger those anbu were the only protection they had as a defense.

Homura suddenly pales and yells "It's the demon he has found us." Everyone looks up and gasps in horror naruto is covered by a blue etheral warrior covering naruto entirely what caused them to pale was the black flame covered swordd ready to slash them they jump out of the way but only danzo and his root survive.

Naruto grins as his eyes morph into the eien no mangekyou and activates the full susanoo eager to start battle.

Danzo narrows his one eye sharply at naruto "So the has the demon finally come to submit to it's betters." That was the wrong thing to say to a sayian naruto narrows his eyes and his mouth twists into a viscious scowl making them jump back in fright.

"You a damn old ass ningen think you are my betters no i had my shadow clone follow you and spy on your meeting once it heard everything it dispelled giving all it's information to me right every ninja is killing your root forces down to the last man but oji-san left the rest of you to me." Naruto said and deactivates his susanoo causing them to get a bad feeling they pale when he takes out the kunai of the yondaime hokage and watches his throw it into middle of them but are throw back as it emits a small shockwave knocking them to the walls and watches the hiraishin kunai multiplie and shoot everywhere.

Naruto grins evilly "Game Over Bakas!" He roared and dissapeared in a black flash, danzo watches in horror as his root forces start to drop massively some getting bisected,beheaded and consumed by amaterasu flames.

His danger senses alerts him and uses a kawarimi with a single root saving himself from getting cleaved in half he looks in shock at seeing his whole army dead.

Naruto appears behind him "It's time to die danzo-san.." He whispers in his ear making danzo swing a wind infused kunai behind him but naruto ducks under him and gives his stomach a bone-crushing uppercut sending him in the air.

Danzo looks up just in time to naruto deliver a barrage of crippling punches kicks and knees to his body and slams his heel making him and naruto slam into the ground.

**Ryu Rendan!**

Naruto looks at danzo's body to see it fade away making him narrow his eye _"I see he is using the genjutsu that madara used on hashirama to escape the battle at the valley of the end Izanagi." _Naruto thinks inwardly he senses danzous chakra

**Futon:Shinku Taigoyku!**

Naruto runs dodging multiple giant wind spheres while forming one-handed seals and stops on the dragon seal **Blaze Release:Great Black Fire Dragon!" **Naruto roars as he expels a huge dragon of black flames with menacing red eyes making danzou's eye widen and has to run from the black fire chasing him he suddenly does something that makes naruto angry.

Danzous arm sprouts a giant wooden wall holding off the dragon long enough for it to dissapate he stands up revealing the arm full of sharingans and naruto see's the thing that makes him sick.

_"This bastard has tsunade-sama's grandfathers face on his wooden arm tsunade is gonna lose it if she see's this." _Naruto thought somewhere in the village tsunade sneezes as she knocks the head off of another root anbu wondering why she wants to go on a killing spree but she shrugs and gets back to the battle.

Danzou rips the bandages covering his left eye revealing the sharingan of shisui uchiha causing naruto's eyes to turn red he makes up his mind.

Danzou screams in pain as naruto snatches shisui's eye from it's socket and crushes the eye making danzou glare daggers at him "BOY DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Danzou yelled furiously he dosen't see naruto drop the eye into a sealed container and toss it into his space pocket.

Naruto eyes turn cold and emotionless making danzou scared he suddenly doubles over as naruto plants his fist in his stomach making him cough blood _"He hits harder than tsunades full strength and he didn't hit me that hard." _Danzo panicks but is lifted into the air by a naruto's knee he then does a spinning roundhouse sending danzou through fives trees.

Naruto runs after him and appears in front of him black flames with kanji of the five elements and slams his fingers into danzos stomach making him spit out a glob of blood **Fuuinjutsu:Five Elements Seal!" **He yelled as he sealed away danzous cut danzou's access to his chakra and screams as naruto cuts the mokuton and sharingan arm off and burns it with amaterasu.

Danzou rips off his top robe showing rectangular seals forming an X on his torso this makes naruto smirk as he kicks danzo 50 feet in the air and watches as a black sphere explodes taking his corpse with it no longer senseing the warhawk's chakra, naruto sighs in relief but see's three blurs heading for the walls.

He looks and see's Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Uchiha Sasuke defecting this makes naruto sigh thinking they changed from their old ways.

Naruto vanishes in a blur appearing in front of them knocking ino out with a chop to the neck and backhands sasuke and sakura on to the ground.

Sasuke groans in pain looking up he see's naruto with that emotionless look on his face making him sneer "So following orders like a dog as always demon." Sakura screeching in agreement taking out a kunai she charges at naruto in hope of earning her sasuke-kun's love but her head explodes sending gore everywhere with naruto having his finger pointed out muttering **Explosive Style:Death Finger.." **Naruto wipes the blood off his finger but catches a kick to his head and tosses sasuke through a tree.

Crossing his arms "Give up uchiha you are outmatched you can't win you have been relieing on your doujutsu too much come peacefully or be executed." Naruto warned sasuke but shakes his head as he sees an insane glint in the uchiha heirs eye hoping he would come quietly.

Naruto looks up at the clouds lazily "I hope itachi will forgive me but his little brother is too far gone for redemption." Naruto shakes his head but sidesteps sasukes housenka making sasuke scream in rage at missing naruto suddenly his skin turns gray,eyes a sickening yellow purple lipstick his nails turn into claws and sprouted wings formhis back.

Naruto narrows his eyes "So you were bitten by orochimaru after all i was wondering why the reprts were saying you became increasingly hostile to higher rank teams assigned to you now i wont feel any remorse for what im about to do." He said in a steel edged voice and does a one handed dog seal but sees sasuke gather lightning chakra in his hand,making naruto narrow his eyes _"So this little shit thinks he can take away me and kakashi-nii sans hard work TIME TO DIE!" _Naruto seethed inwardly seeing sasuke dash at him with jounin speed but to naruto he is moving as slow as an academy student.

Sasuke lunged at naruto's heart with his lightning covered hand **"DIE DOBEEEE!" **He laughed insanely but before he could reach him naruto body vanished with a sound of static.

_Squelch!_

Everything became quiet as naruto flicks the blood off his hand and walked away while sasuke's head slowly slid off while his body turned to ashes.

Naruto looks back "That is how an assassination jutsu is used too bad you cant correct your mistake enjoy your ticket to hell trash." He said while walking away but suddenly jumps away as someone throws a barrage of senbon.

A figure lands in front of him the person looks like a teenager gray hair round rimmed glasses purple pants shinobi sandals a white sash over a purple tunic and a head band with the kanji for sound by the look on his face he is furious.

"You have interfered in orochimaru-samas plans for the last time i can't wait to disect that body of yours." The man named kabuto smirks sadistically making naruto narrow his sharingan eyes at the gall of this brat threatening him.

Naruto scowled "Brat i have had enough shit today i have better things to do than fight a weakling like you." Kabuto scowled at this and charged at naruto with his chakra scalpels active before he took his 5th step naruto beheaded him and burned the body with a low-rank katon jutsu.

Naruto snorted "How dissapointing i thought an apprentice of orochimaru would be able to give me a good workout guess i was wrong hn." He sighed and walked off hearing cheers and woops smiling he flew back to the village to party with fasha and his family.

* * *

**Frieza's Ship**

Frieza scowls at the report vegeta gave him but inwardly he is cursing himself for not dealing with this naruto who had already acheived his true heritage but calms down all of it was just a fluke no sayian is stronger than him.

He remembers hearing about the dragonballs on namek, maybe he could wish for immortaility so he can live forever this makes him chuckle darkly. his laughter echoeing throughout the ship making others shiver and whimper in fear hoping that their lord wouldn't use them as target practice.

* * *

**Author Note: I would like to thank my bro shadow for issuing this challenge and ideas on narutos sword i also give thanks to MaelstromBankai and TheDemonKingNaruto and Mystic 6 tailed Naruto for ideas on jutsus and styles.**

**I will be updating Uzumaki Retribution sometime this week so be patient so how did you like my first chapter was it awesome or was it kickass give me some feedback**

**If you are wondering why i used cero it wont be reiatsu based in my fic it will be made of ki i will be making different techniques made from the kido and bakudo of bleach so dont flame me of being a copycat no one has tried this before so dont give me attitude or else i wil put you in the SUNSET GENJUTSU!**

**This is Kurama Namikaze **

**Ja Ne! (Vanishes In a Black Flash)**

**The End**

**Next Chapter **

**Chapter 2:Chunin Exams and Arrival on Planet Namek!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chunin exams and namekians

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto or Dbz and any related techniques in this fic**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews guys. they helped alot in writing this chapter. Those who asked me to add fu,bulma and tsunade i will do it after this chapter so be patient**

**(And here we are with the next chapter enjoy.)**

**Pairings: Naruto x Fasha x Tsunade x Fu x Anko x Konan x Android 18**

Last time, Konoha had just stopped a civil war in the village none were injured and no casualties thanks to the combined efforts of naruto and fasha but jariya was still being the asshole saying they needed to have thier skills sealed away for the greater good.

That earned him a boot to the ass from naruto, tsunade instantly took a liking to naruto just like fasha did to tsunade they hit it off pretty good fasha could see tsunade, wanted to be more then friends so she decided to leave those two with each other to see what happens.

Naruto walks beside tsunade wearing a black and red kimono with the uchiha fan on the back and black sandals. Tsunade wears a dark blue kimono and an obi, right now both naruto and tsunade are discussing things like about what they acconplished.

"So tsunade-chan when did you get the idea of being a medic-nin?" Naruto asked.

"Well back then when i was a teenager i had started to notice alot of our shinobi kept coming back injured or fainting from chakra exhaustion so i studied up on medical ninjutsu and practiced it till i could do it with no seals safing lots of lives in the war." Tsunade Said.

Naruto whistled impressed "Tsu-chan you know hasn't there ever been a way to use chakra's seperate parts." He asked.

Tsunade frowns "No we never discovered how we mostly use chakra for nearly everything..." She trailed off and see's naruto grin mischieveously causing her to gawk at him.

"You can use chakra as well as the physical and spiritual parts." Tsunade asked naruto who nodded.

"I like using the spiritual part of my chakra because it can cause a pressure on the victims making it seem like they are weighted down pretty impressive huh? tsu-chan." Naruto said to tsunade who blushed at the 'chan' in her name.

"Umm Naruto-kun thank you for spending time with me i haven't dated since myboyfriend dan died in the war, so you can see why konoha isn't my favorite place but overtime,i learned to let go of the past but i have to ask how did you kill danzou and his root army so easily?" Tsunade asked.

"Me and Fasha have elemental kekkai genkai in our arsenal i have bakuton, enton and shakuton. Fasha-chan has yoton and shoton. Why do you think all of those bodies had black flames on them i used tensa zangetsu in conjunction with my enton chakra it is very deadly." Naruto Explained.

Tsunade quirked a brow impressed at both Fasha and Naruto for mastering elemental combinations, thats a skill that takes decades to use much less master but these two did it by blood, sweat and tears. Tsunade smiled _'Fasha-chan is so lucky to have a guy like him.. I wonder if she's willing to share i'll talk to her about it tomorrow besides its the chunin exams we need to stay on our toes. _Tsunade silently added.

They arrived at the compound of the senju clan, naruto bid her goodnight but before he could leave tsunade spun him around and kissed him on the lips slipping her tongue in a little. Naruto sees this and explores her mouth with his tongue making tsunade moan in pleasure. They seperate and Naruto blasted off into the night "See ya tomorrow Tsu-chan!" He yelled.

Tsunade touched her lips with a smile "See you tomorrow as well Naru-kun." She whispered and closed her door with a click and sleeps with thoughts of a red-haired sayian in her mind.

At the tower Naruto sneezes looking around thinking someones talking about him he shrugs and go's back to sleep he did not notice fashas devious smirk.

**-Chunin Exams Prelimenaries-**

The hokage looks down from his stand on everyone of his jounin but watches both teams from oto and suna remembering what jariya had told him about the invasion.

**-Flashback-**

_Sarutobi was sorting through mission reports, when he senses someone shunshin into his office he looks up to see jariya with a serious look in his eyes, this makes the hokage raise an eyebrow in confusion._

_"Jariya is there something wrong." The sandaime asked jariya who handed him a scroll_

_He unseals its contents and reads the words written on the scroll and narrows his eyes it was a message from kumo stating for them to hand over Naruto and Fasha Kurai to be used as breeding stock or go to war._

_Sarutobi's eyes take on a dark glint "It seems that some people don't know when to watch what they say." He mumbled darkly scaring jariya who thought he was finally going to agree to get rid of fasha and naruto._

_Jariya shocked because his sensei burns the scroll "Sensei what are you doing why didn't you agree surely no one cares about them." Asked Jariya._

_Sarutobi deadpanned "Jariya those two are the two most destructive shinobi in our village a Z-rank and a SSSS-rank shinobi plus everyone looks up to them including our civilians besides that greater good crap is rubbish." He said._

_Jariya's jaw drops to the ground cracking it, he would have never thought his sensei would disagree with him prophecies were meant to be fulfilled. Before he could continue his thoughts a messenger toad poofs in the office sarutobi takes it and reads the scroll until his eyes gain a dark glint "It seems orochimaru wants to try and invade konoha along with suna,iwa and kumo at the chunin finals." Sarutobi said shaking his head at orochimaru's desperation._

_Sarutobi and Jaraiya feel someone shushin into the office they look to see to their suprise it was naruto wearing his jounin attire._

_"Reporting for an A-rank mission sandaime-sama." Naruto saluted his suurogate grandfather who looked grim._

_"Naruto-kun it seems kumo want to take you and fasha to kumo for breeding stocks." The Sandaime explained to Naruto, who looked very bored but smiles sweetly making them sweat bullets._

_"Let them come here for the chunin exams if they think their ninja can get me genin, chunin, jounin, anbu or kage i will turn them into maggot food should they decide to attack me or my family tell that to every kage of this fucking planet." Naruto said to his surrogate grandfather who looked shocked by Naruto never in his life has anyone shown such devotion and fierceness for their loved ones it made him smile in happiness at his grandson in all but blood._

_Jariya scoffed making Naruto turn his golden amber eyes on him "You got something to say gama-baka." Naruto questioned jariya who shivered at the look the sayian is giving him he turns to his sensei for help but all sarutobi doe's is shake his head at his idiot student wishing he would, stop believing in silly prophecies from animals._

_Naruto shakes his head "Oyaji i'm going back home to train i will see over the genin at the forest of death tomorrow knowing orochimaru he would be after me or fasha but should he come after me i don't give two shits what jariya thinks i will erase that snake from his existence and leave Oto a smoking crater." He warned his grandfather who nods slowly but jariya gapes at him._

_"No you will not gaki, orochimaru deserves a 2nd chance don't you think." He pleaded to the sayian who looked at him like he had grown two heads then to his grandfather who is giving jariya the same look._

_Shaking his head he tells jariya the same thing he said just now he will **NOT **give a sick man like orochimaru a 2nd chance who experiments on others._

**-Flashback End-**

The next morning Naruto, wakes up to over see the teams that are being targeted by kumo while listening to his music as he jumped through the tree's supressing his chakra to non-existant levels while keeping an on hinata's team.

His nose twitched as he smelt the scent of lust and arrogance downwind, he looks back to see two squads of kumo-nin speeding toward team 8 but what makes him suspicious is thier chakra levels being that of an anbu _"It seem's the raikage is getting desperate since he couldn't get me and fasha so going for a little girl no less congratulations raikage-baka you just made the top of my shit list." _Naruto thought as he see's team 8 stop and look in the kumo team's direction.

Seconds later, team 8 has to dodge a giant lightning dragon sounds of people appearing in a shushin they look and see two anbu squads with the kanji for BOLT on their masks.

"Well boys looks like we found the one raikage-sama asked us to capture to breed our own hyuuga clan." One of the anbu leered at hinata who blasts him with anbu level killing intent making him piss himself, Naruto quirks an eyebrow in amusement the battle-hardened Kumo BOLT unit soiling himself from the hyuuga heiresses killing intent.

The others snort and snicker at him, angered the leader glares at hinata promising he isn't gonna show mercy he pulls out a katana and charges team 8 with his other anbu the genins get into formation knowing they will barely survive but before the anbu could reach them they hear a scream from their left.

Hinata and Kiba look toward the direction of the scream and sigh in relief, Shino raises an eyebrow in confusion at why they are looking so relaxed when they are surrounded but looks as well .

"Well well i didn't think the raikage would be this bold to send his bolt squads into the exams to capture the hyuuga heiress that i cannot allow." Naruto's voice echoed throughout the forest spooking the anbu but one strodes forward arrogantly toward Naruto who narrowed his eyes at the arrogance of kumo.

"Why don't you comeout and fight us than if you think taking one of us out is gonna scare us." The anbu proclaimed arrogantly making the other anbu shout with him but, before he could continue a large amount of killing intent slammed down on them making it difficult to bereath.

One of the anbu look up to see pierceing golden eyes glaring down at them with black flames glowing behind them like the fires of the purgatory.

One of the anbu was able to weave five handsigns** "Raiton:Raikyuu****! **a large lightning ball raced toward naruto at blinding speeds.

Than Naruto did something that deemed impossible he literally grabbed it with his bare hands** HIS BARE HANDS!**

Shino's glasses dropped a bit to show his eyes the size of dinner plates, Kiba and his dog akamaru's jaw dropped to the ground,and hinata well she seemed to have huge red hearts in her eyes drooling at naruto in her mind is her knight in shining armor.

Naruto looks at them with a blank stare saying 'Is that it my turn then' the Bolt squads pale and try to run but before they could make 3 feet to the trees half of the anbu are hit by the lightning ball and electrified to a charring corpse.

Naruto unsheathed his daito slowly making his appearance look very menacing and covers the metal in black flames and swings out yelling **Getsuga Tenshou!" **A black flame wave shoots out in a arc cleaving through 4 anbu burning their bodies on each hit.

Shino watches in awe as Naruto launches a chakra wave of black fire from his sword _"Incredible he is so young yet so powerful chakra manipulation is indeed a deadly skill if used in the right situations i can see why he is fashas mate and equal." _Shino analyzed as he watched naruto move so fast he is leaving afterimages surround the kumo anbu making them panick in fright.

Then suddenly he, vanishes and appears back on the tree bracnch and sheathes his daito in a slow fashion before sheathing it completely.

_Click!_

Screams of horror erupted from the kidnappers they look to see their bodies slowly being cooked by the black flames and burned to ashes.

Naruto sighed and looked at the three genin, shino seems quiet and calm, hinata is looking at him with want and lust and kiba looks more subdued and didn't have that perverted and arrogant look in his eye like he became a new person.

Shrugging he lands on the ground and pulls out two scrolls one is brown with the kanji for Earth. While the other is white with the kanji for Heaven he hands them to shino who nods at the silent message.

They jump to the trees and continue to the exit but not before hinata looked at him with her byakugan making Naruto blink at her boldness. He had to wonder if all his fangirls were like this but before he could think any further he jumped back from being bit by 6 feet tall snakes hissing at him dangerously.

"KuKuKuku well well naruto-kun it seems since i can't get the sharingan i will have to get your perfect body instead since i heard about your reputation i will truly become a god." A sickly oily voice rumbled as the figure had long black hair down to his back the attire of a oto jounin but that's not what made naruto narrow his eyes it was those golden calculating, sick snake-like eyes roaming his body making him shudder.

"Orochimaru huh?" Naruto mutters lowly but orochimaru with his snake senses smiles at his new vessel knowing of his reputation.

"I'm glad you know of me naruto-kun so you know what i want right." Orochimaru said as he roamed narutos body even more.

Naruto activates his susano'o wordlessly without his sharingan making orochimaru eye him with even more hunger at having a body that can summon an etheral warrior of chakra but kawarimis with a tsuchi bushin when he is almost impaled by a sword of black flames.

Naruto clicked his tongue in annoyance _"Earth Clones and Replacements seems to be his strategy to tire me out but he dosen't know i have unlimited stamina in battle. Susano'o wont be of much help since it is used only for decimating larger groups not single opponents hmm, let's see if he can fight me when i use my new speed technique." _Thought Naruto as he channeled his wind affinity into the soles of his feet and vanished in a blur shocking orochimaru who couldn't stop the right hook smashing into his ribs causing him to cough up a glob of blood.

Naruto blurs multiple times hitting the snake sannin with knees, jabs, punches and elbows and grapples making the sannin desperately try to keep up with the sayian powerhouse who is whipping his ass worser than his sensei and that's saying something.

"You know i don't see why you are bitching when all i am hitting you with are just little love taps!" Naruto said mockingly and flipped over a knife hand strike from orochimaru and clotheslined the snake sage sending him flying through a large amount of trees.

He grunted but on the inside he is screaming his head off he counted 4 broken ribs a case of head trauma broken arm and leg _'This is no boy, this is a monster in human form i have to get away from him i can't beat him i have to retreat and wait until the invasion." _Orochimaru frantically thought as his heart is racing at high levels at having so many near deaths with the blonde and his sword.

Naruto stopped for a moment to regard orochimaru. The man was said to be the 2nd strongest of the Denetsu No Sannin but right he could see the hebi sennin let his reputation as an S-Class nin go to his head and became arrogant and complacent in his superiority shaking his head naruto activated his Bukushujutsu (Flight Technique) making him float slowly off the ground his tail twitching slightly.

"You have dissapointed me hebi-teme despite being an s-class nukenin you allowed yourself to think being a sannin meant you are more powerful than everyone else that is the thinking of a hot-headed idiot even a tuffle could do better than you i have no time to teach a fool like you how to fight like a warrior!" Naruto yelled at how orochimaru hesitates but chalked it up to his sayian instincts surfacing.

Orochimaru seethes in anger but quells it and dissapears into the ground using a doton technique leaving naruto by himself.

Naruto continues senseing orochimaru's chakra and feel's it outside of konoha sighing he was about sheath his sword when he has to slam his foot into the ground an earth wall sprouting from the area blocking a tendril of sand.

Naruto launches a palm strike sending the wall flying at the direction the sand came from with jaw-dropping speed. And is rewarded with a roar of anger meaning whoever it was didn't like getting hit by a piece of rock.

Looking up Naruto see's three people judgeing by the hourglass symbol on their headbands they hail from Sunagakure No Sato (Village Hidden In The Sand). Naruto see's a guy wearing what looked like a catsuit staring at him with arrogance and was that pity, the second figure was a female wearing a lavender colored battle kimono with a war fan strapped toher back and slimmed toned muscles and sea-foam green eyes that held slight curiosity and apprehension.

The third figure is what made his lips twitch in amusement a short red-head with sea-foam green eyes that showed insanity and insomnia the redhead wears a fishnet under a black-colored kage vest and shinobi sandals.

"You were you the one that launched that wall of earth at me." Gaara asked in a monotone making the sayians golden eyes turn cold and blank making gaara do a double take at the amount of impassiveness his eyes showed.

The other two weren't much better off they had seen gaara's eyes like that before but his eyes would make even a bijuu shiver. Ignoreing the two older genin focusing one the youngest "Why would the jinchurriki of the Ichibi No Tanuki (One-Tailed Raccoon) Want with a jonin like me and tell the sand rat to not send killing intent at me it irritates me when weaklings who cant fight me glare at me with such weak intent." Naruto drawled in a bored tone making the three sand trio freeze but the ichibi heard what he said and is going on a rant.

**"That fucking little shit you dare call me a sand rat you pompous monkey for brains!" Ichibi roared.**

Gaara held his head and relayed what ichibi said to the others causing kankuro and temari to face fault and naruto to have a blank stare stating 'I have heard worser from my mate and thats saying something' making gaara shrug.

Naruto sighs "Gaara-san you know you could try asking me to fix your seal since it is only a three prong seal." He said softly kankuro who is just getting up sends a puppet at him only for naruto obliterate it with a finger flick making him seethe in anger at his destroyed puppet.

Temari calms her brother down and turns to naruto with a hopeful look in her eye "Can you really fix his seal no one in suna has the knowlege of a fuuinjutsu master to fix it." She said but Naruto shakes his head in embarrassmentmumbling things like 'Bakas' or 'Dumbasses'.

Naruto walks up to gaara bypassing his sand defense shocking them knowing how hard it is to get through it and watch as white colored flames appeared on his finger tips and presses them softly on gaara's collarbone and said "Sealing Technique: Celestial Demon Lock!" Gaara gasps as he feels the aura naruto is giving off and he feels comforted by it instead of threatened like it was like he was in the prescence of a protective brother.

Gaara smiles softly "Thank you Naruto nii-san for allowing me to sleep finally." Naruto smiles down and carries gaara to temari who is bawling her eyes out at the scene and is happy her little brother got a older brother figure better than kankuro who is staring with narrowed eyes _"This was not supposed to happen chiyo-baa-sama said the seal could not be fixed i have to report this to the elders." _Unseen by everyone but Naruto who was able to attach a line of chakra to the brain of kankuro ignoring everyone else and was able to pick uphis surface thought and narrowed his eyes _"I see so this little shit only protected gaara so their weapon wouldn't be damaged it seems i did a good job in putting a soul elimination and shock seal added into the array so no one even jariya couldn't break it even if it was studied." _Naruto calculated in his mind remembering when he was younger as he practiced his fuuinjutsu many ways including with chakra and was able to experiment with many ways using chakra.

Naruto stands up and walks away but not before wishing them luck in the exams leaving an angry kankuro a happy temari and a sleeping gaara.

Even now naruto always helps those in need and protect his precious people.

* * *

**Timeskip-Days of the preleminaries**

The next few days involved Naruto training and relaxing with fasha in the hot springs, he also got the chance to spar some more with his oji-san who was grateful. He also scolded anko who tried to take on orochimaru by herself making anko pout and tried the puppy dog eye no jutsu but like fasha she failed.

Naruto looks around seeing numerous amount of ninja. Naruto see's anko standing beside a sickly looking jounin who seems to have trouble breathing by the bags under his eyes making naruto walk over to him.

Hayate raises an eyebrow when naruto places a glowing palm on his chest he was about to question what he was doing but suddenly gasp as the chakra gets rid of the disease that plagued his lungs allowing him to breath more freely.

He turns to naruto and shakes his hand "Thank you Naruto i have been trying to get rid of the disease for years but i have only been able to prolong it." He siad causing Naruto to blink in confusion at having such a simple diease and he voiced this out loud.

"That diease was only caused by inhaling the mist from a Fuuton jutsu from its acidic properties all you had to do was have the mist removed and dont do any strenuous activities man the medic corps have gotten lazy haven't they tsu-chan." Naruto answered with a sweatdrop making the sandaime's jaw drop at how his grandson address tsunade hoping she wouldnt think of him as a pervert.

Tsunade just sighs in dissapointment "Sensei looks like i will have to reducate our staff on not being lazy like the naras and not doing their duty." She said as she cracked her knuckles with a sadistic grin on her face causing anko and fasha to sport the same grin making several men back away in case they dont wanna get caught in the crossfire.

Naruto shakes his head and leans back into fasha who folds her arms around his waist their tails intertwining making the females squeal 'kawaii!' and the males mutter 'Lucky Bastard' making the kunoichi lose to them smack and scold them.

Naruto feels killing intent directed at him looking up he see's a large muscular man wearing the cloak signfying him as the raikage. He is dark-skinned a body of a bodybuilder two golden bracelets sporting protrusions on them, a golden belt with the face of a lion, black eyes that hold a huge amount of ferociousness and slicked back white hair tinted yellow. This is the yondaime hokage A one of the fastest shinobi alive only equalled by minato namikaze but now surpassed by Naruto Kurai.

Naruto gives the raikage a lazy glance making the muscle man flare his killing intent even more making some of the jounin and genin nervous. He narrows his eyes and releases his spiritual chakra and directing it at the raikage making him stumble from the increase of pressure.

A looks at naruto who is standing there looking at him with a predatory grin making anko feel turned on at how feral naruto looks right now. A sweats inwardly he had no idea someone so young could be this strong to make him sweat.

Next to him a russet haired woman is looking at naruto with interest she has jade green eyes, blue lipstick, fishnet under a dark blue battle dress and blue heels. This is the Godaime Mizukage Mei Terumi user of the dual kekkei genkai clan known to use both Yoton and Fuuton sub-elements making her a very dangerous foe and was the main leader of the rebellion in the civil war defeating the Yondaime Mizukage Yagura who is also the the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi No Kyodaigame (Three-Tailed Turtle) who was under a powerful genjutsu and has been reinstated as a jonin.

**(I'm just gonna skip to the fights the speech is boring)**

_First Round: Kiba Inuzaka Vs Zaku Abumi_

Kiba looked at his opponent from afar with a calculative look in his eye making everyone do a double take, they always known that inzuzakas were sometimes brash, arrogant and cocky but this one is calm and his eyes hold none of the traits of a former inuzaka.

Zaku apparently ignore this and jumped down landing on his feet "Come Down here mutt-boy i got better things to do then waste time with a clan of bitches." He said mockingly but gets blasted with killing intent making him sweat and the one who is releasing it is kiba who had a dangerous glint in his eye making some of the weaker genin slowy inch away.

The jounin sent zaku a look that said 'He Is Fucked Now' kiba set akamaru down "Let me do this alone akamaru i want to try fighting alone this time i promise i'll let you fight beside me in the finals ok." Kiba asked his ninken who gave yip at his owner and sat beside hinata.

Kiba got on the rail and jumped down to the ground giving zaku a cold look he looks toward the proctor who is eyeing both.

When the proctor called out the match to start kiba rushed zaku with fast swipes, jabs and elbows with low-jounin speeds making zaku move with every ounce of his speed to not get miamed by the fera inuzaka's claws.

Zaku jumped back and thrusted his arms forward "**Decapitating Air Waves!" **He shouted as a blast of air shoots from his palms toward kiba who jumps to the side and runs on all fours toward zaku who is launching more air waves at kiba until he gets struck in the ribs by an elbow.

Jumping back kiba jumped into the air "**Tsuuga!" **Turning into a drill he rushes zaku who continuously fires sound waves at the drill but are blasted through and get's struck by kiba ending up with a large gash on his stomach making slip into unconciousness from the pain.

"Shousha! Kiba Inuzaka!" Hayate Announced, naruto and the other jounin clapped along with the hokage and others making kiba blush and scratch his head sheepishly and walks back to his team who congratulates him.

Shino asks kiba a question "Kiba why were you so calm most of the times you were always letting your anger cloud your judgement but now it's like you are at peace." He asked kiba who looks saddened and sighed.

"1 month ago i was training when i was visited by naruto-sensei and he asked me why did i fight, i told him was to become famous but he told me being a shinobi isn't about fame it is about protecting your village and family now i'm gonna stick to it." Kiba declared.

Naruto heard what kiba said with his enhanced hearing and smiled at seeing one of his generation taking the right path nodding naruto relaxes in fashas arms. Both him and fasha look up at the board to see who is fighting.

_Nii Yugito Vs Neji Hyuuga_

Naruto deadpanned "Gai i hate to say this but your student is gonna ge this ass hande to him hard." He said to the spandex wearing jounin making him shout at naruto's unyouthfullness saying nejis youthfulness is burning bright making him shake his head.

Yugito walks down to the arena but is in a conversation with her tenant judging on their opponent.

**"Kitten be careful this one is leaking killing intent and judging by where he is looking he knows we are from kumo." Nibi told her.**

Yugito sighs _'Nibi-chan i know how to fight a hyuuga, and i will end it very quickly besides i want to impress the blonde jounin up there.' _She told her nibi who perks up when she describes him but quivers in fear.

**"Kitten are YOU SENILE THAT IS NARUTO KURAI HE IS A Z-CLASS SHINOBI HE HAS ENOUGH POWER AND SKILL TO BEAT THE HACHIBI WITH TAIJUTSU ALONE!" Nibi ranted to yugito who quirked an eyebrow.**

Yugito shrugged nonchalantly _'So it's not like he dosen't need more than one mate plus he smells like a monkey and he has a tail like one as well is he a demon or something." _She asked nibi who shaked her head telling yugito to focus on the fight.

Yugito blurs at anbu-level speeds making naruto and fasha raise an eyebrow and the others to gawk at her speed and she looked like she wasnt even trying yugito launched a barrage of elbows and jabs at neji's body making him spit out a glob of blood and blacks out from the pain.

"Shousha Nii Yugito!" Hayate Announced.

Yugito blew a kiss at naruto making several girls unleash killing intent at her but she gives them a smug grin saying 'Do something about it bitches' making them except fasha raise their killing intent even more.

Naruto and Fasha sweatdrop and shake thier heads at how shallow these girls are.

_Hinata Hyuuga Vs Ino Yamanaka_

"Finally i get to put naruto-bakas little bitch in her place." She said arrogantly but gets a cold shiver when fasha stares at her with those obsidian black eyes.

Hinata's body gives off a black aura with her hair shadowing her eyes making kiba and shino chuckle nervously and step back when she starts chuckling making everybody even orochimaru in his disguise flinch at how evil she laughed.

Hinata blasts from her spot leaving a crater on the ground and gives ino a viscious roundhouse sending her into the statue cracking her bones and knocking her out.

"Pathetic you are just like your bitch of a friend sakura fan-girl a disgrace of kunoichis at least i realized naruto isn't meant for me but you continue to ramble on and on about sasuke's greatness when he's nothing but maggot food but i'm glad he's dead in my words 'The only good uchiha is a dead uchiha'." She said in a cold voice making even her stoic father raise an eyebrow impressed.

Hinata walked back to her team who asks her if she is fine nodding they settle down.

Naruto sighs boredly and closes his eyes to sleep until these matches are over fasha holds him closer to his chest while running her fingers through his long red hair making him sigh in content.

**Timeskip-End Of Prelemenaries**

Naruto cracks an eye open when he hears the contestants have one month to hone their skills and make more strategies and what the dayimo's expect.

"Fasha-chan." Naruto said softly.

Fasha blinks and looks toward naruto in confusion "Yes Naru-koi." She answered naruto who has a calculative look in his eyes.

"Fasha-chan we need to create a better and faster ship so we can reach namek before frieza does and i already know vegeta will recover very quickly so we need to make haste." Naruto said in a serious voice making fasha nod.

"Ok naru-kun i will need to read the schematics for it to withstand the gravity in space, i should have it done in 2 weeks take care of yourself till then." Fasha said

Naruto nodded and dissapeared using instant transmission to his personal training ground and went inside his time-space barrier so he could train.

Creating a few hundred clones and pulling out tensa zangetsu "Ok guys i need to polish my skills some more so come at me full strength ready GO!" He shouted as he charged his clones in a free for all battle with taijutsu and kenjutsu.

This duration of the two weeks until fasha completed the space shuttle, but he decided that he and her will go for namek after the chunin exam finals so they could help with the invasion.

Over the course of training nautro placed resistance and gravity seals on him to further increase his speed and resistance to heavy pressure. He also thought about his taijutsu and ways to improve it so he racked his brains for ideas and came up with one.

He read a manga called Soul Eater about how meisters as they were called were able to channel their wavelength throught their opponents and cause internal damage so he tried this with his hybrid tai style and was able to shred a test dummy from the inside out with wind.

So he came up with a name for it '**Soul Destroyer' **due to it being able to damage the organ and chakra network at the same time, he continuously did his katas everyday so he could perform the movements in a millisecond.

* * *

** 2 Weeks Later**

Brilliant was what it was.

Fasha outdid herself when creating a new space shuttle it looks like a better version of sayian space pod but can has more room in it a gravity chamber a refridgerator stocked with healthy foods and all the other essentials you could need.

It is colored an obsidian black with the sayian logo on the front fasha also put seals on it to prevent energy attacks from destroying it.

Naruto stared at it with a blank look on his face before it lit up with a bright grin and grabbed fasha around her waist swinging her around making her squeal in laughter.

"Damn fasha-chan, i don't even think a nara could come up with something like this are you sure you are not related to them." He asked mischeviously. Fasha did a mock thinking pose "No the naras are way to lazy to build something this designed they would have thought it was too troublesome." She drawled nara-like making naruto chortle.

Naruto examined it even further noting everything is in place and nodded "Everything is in order we might have to tell saru-oji-san so he will know where we are." Naruto told fasha who is looking off into the sky with a dark look on her face naruto see's this and sighs annoyed at frieza as well trying to turn them into baby factories, but he wonders if frieza will even present a challenge.

He shakes his head and tells fasha he is going out for a walk,wearing a sleeveless body suit and jonin pants his hiate around his neck.

3 minutes later he walks to an open space outside konoha and closes his eyes sighing annoyed "Why don't you guys come out of hiding i would hate to have to kill someone in cold blood again, like those villagers." He warned and looked out of the corner of his eyes to see three figures.

The first figure is female wearing a standard iwa jounin outfit toned and slim legs high c-cup short black-cropped hair and pink pupiless eyes, this is kurotsuchi granddaughter of the sandaime tsuchikage she had heard of the kurai senkou but she thought it was all fake so she wanted a fight to see if he's the real deal/

The second figure is a huge man same outfit as kurotsuchi except his is larger and size his eyes hold lots of playfulness but hold a dangerous glint under them this is Akatsuchi brother to kurotsuchi and iwa's **'Golem Titan' **an A-rank borderline low S-rank jounin.

The last figure is what made naruto quirk an eyebrow, this man looks to be in his mid-thirties he had his brick red-hair up in a ponytail and had a patch of facial hair coal black eyes an iwa jounin attire and a headpiece in place of his headband, two purple stripes on either side of his face. This is Yonbi No Roshi jinchuuriki of the Yonbi No Saru (Four-Tailed Lava Monkey.) he dosen't know why but his bijuu feel's nervous around naruto but he decides to study naruto from a distance.

Naruto gave a blank stare "Iwa-nin may i ask what you are doing following me when i want to be left alone, and you also brought the four tails as well that is just fucking insulting." He said giving them a cold look meaning he was annoyed kurotsuchi gulped nervously she can tell just by the air around him he is superior to her grandfather.

Roshi stepped forward making naruto give him a sharp look making him stop and sighs "Tsuchikage-Sama just wanted to know if you are a threat to earth country." Roshi asked naruto politely,who closed his eyes and spoke "I mean no harm to any of the countries on this planet, you stay out of my way i stay out of yours just be sure to tell the so-called yondaime haters to not antagonize me.

Roshi nods and gives kurotsuchi a sharp look which she pouts at "Hai we understand i will be sure to relay the message to onoki-sama." He repied making naruto facefault at the old coot still being the kage.

Naruto's eye twitches "Roshi seriously that old goat needs to elect a godaime how is he gonna be a kage if his back keeps giving out." He said flatly making kurotsuchi rant on and on about her oji-san being stubborn making them sweatdroop at her childish nature but naruto bids them farewell and walks back home eager to get some sleep.

* * *

Timeskip: Chunin Exam Finals

Naruto let's out a bored sigh as he watched the semifinals of the exams commence, his oji-san had asked him and fasha to be his guards in the booth with the other kages but he sent a sharp glare to Ao and Chojuro who were glaring at his back and right now his hand was twitching toward zangetsu's sheath making the others pity those two.

Naruto suddenly vanished with a black flash behind the two mizukage guards holding his daito covered in black and red lightning close to their crotchs making every male in the vicinity cover their manhoods and women to let out a huge cackle scaring everyone.

"I am warning you two i am not interested in mizukage-sama so i would appreciate it if you stop glaring at me unless you want to have a permant sex change." Naruto said bluntly causing everyone including orochimaru grabs their privates in fear.

Both guards nod rapidly not wanting to lose their manhoods and gave him a large berth making him nod in satisfaction for his intimidation act and walked back to sit beside fasha but stumbles as his eyes morph into the eternal mangekyou sharingan and feels them burn causing him to gasp in pain it felt like he was poked in the eye by a heated needle but it quickly went away leaving him to rub his eyes _"What was that it felt like my eyes were trying to evolve again, but it felt like a block." _He thought but snapped out of it when he see's everyone looking at him with a concerned gaze but he told them he was fine.

"Winner by forfeit Gaara Sabaku." Genma announced.

Naruto looked at gaara's opponent suprised to see shino aburame who caught his look and nodded.

"Final Match Gaara Of Suna Vs Dachi Of Iwa!" Genma's voice boomed over the stadium.

Naruto looked to see a light-skinned man of 5'7 strode onto the arena floor like he owned the place and frowns at the arrogance coming from a genin. He looks at onoki to see him with a stone expression but could see his eyebrow twitching making naruto for dachi.

* * *

**With Gaara**

Gaara looked at the arrogant iwa-nin with half-lidded stare that made him look bored and sighed as he xtended his right hand forming into a 20 foot long staff with red tribal markings making his temari gasp and kankuro seethe inwardly _"This cannot be happening gaara was supposed to be weak to only relie on his demons chakra damn you kurai."_ The puppet user growled out loud making temari glance at him with a glare him for thinking gaara was a weapon, a mentality shared by chiyo and the council she isn't gonna let them near gaara even if she died!

"Hajime!" Genma's voice boomed over the stadium as he shunshined up to the other jounin.

Dachi charger gaara, with speed matching that of mid-jounin but to gaara it was like he was moving as slow as a turtle.

Gaara sighed and vanished meeting dachi halfway unleashing a barrage of bone jarring blows, punches and kicks to dachis chest making him cough up a little of saliva and blood gasping for air.

Looking up, he glared daggers at garra who's eyes held nothing but boredom and annoyance "Are you going to get up and fight or forfeit and save yourself the humiliation from your arrogance." Gaara replied and walked away.

Dachi snarled doing 6 handseals **"Doton:Doryu Dango!" **he shouted slamming his hands into the ground pulling out a large round rock and tossed it at gaara's turned back not seeing the smirk growing on his face as he flickered behind dachi dodging the boulder.

Dachi cackles insanely causing naruto andthe other kage to give him deadpan looks at not paying attention to his surroundings.

Gaara shakes his head and shifts his staff into a overly large baseball bat and takes a stance eyes glinting mischeivously.

Naruto yells "Here batter, Here batter." choking with laughter confusing dachi who gets a cold chill down his spine and looks behind him but gets blasted out the arena by a oversized piece of sand resembling a bat screaming in pain while in mid-air.

Gaara walks away muttering "Flawless Victory naruto-aniki."

"Winner Of The Chuunin Exam Finals is Subaku No Gaara!" Genma yelled as the crowd clapped for gaara who gives a smile to naruto and fasha who gave him a nod.

Temari jumped down and pulled gaara into a hug making him let out a few tears making kankuro sneer at his sisters love for the jinchuuriki he will be reporting this to chiyo so mind-control seals can be placed.

Naruto smiled hugging fasha "It seems our little otouto is finally able to find love even if he's a jinchuuriki suna better not try anything unless they want to deal with us." Naruto replied making the kazekage smirk under his veil and put up a handsign for his the invasion to start.

White feathers started falling as the audience started falling asleep but the ninja including naruto canceled it as an explosion sounded throught the village.

The disguised kazekage leapt at naruto's back going for a chokehold but before that he was knocked back with a viscious backhand knocking him back next to the his four bodyguards.

"Did you really think i would be that easy to get the drop on me _orochi-chan."_ He replied with a grin on his face making the other kage snort and choke in laughter at the name he gave the snake sannin who has a face of pure anger and rage snapping his fingers the four bodyguards seperate into four corners flipping through handsigns

**Ninpo:Shishienjin**

they called out as purple flames formed into a large barrier blocking off the anbu from aiding the trapped kages and jonin, one of the anbu tried to run through the barrier but was turned to ash on contact making the others eye it warily.

**With Naruto**

Naruto gazed at the barrier lazily "Orochimaru i find this, very insulting that you would need to trap me in here while in the prescence of 3 other kages do you really want to test me." He replied giving orochimaru a bored look.

**Kuchiyose:Edo Tensei!**

The others narrow their eyes as four coffins sprouted from the groun with the kanji for sho ni yon and uzu opened but the figures who stepped out caused anger to surge through their bodies at how low orochimaru has fallen.

"You summoned the first, second, fourth hokages and the 1st jinchuuriki of the kyuubi now this is a challenge oji-san stand back it's time i showed them why i earned my name in the bingo book." Naruto replied as settled into his modified taijutsu stance and was about to charge the edo tensei bodies when all of a sudden he grips his eyes when the same pain he feels as his eyes feel like they are changing.

He roars louder as his chakra forms an aura of black and red with flecks of white making everyone take a step back and watch as his hair flickers between red and gold but are suddenly shocked when he thrusts his hands forward.

**SHINRA TENSEI!**

A massive shockwave blasts the edo tensei bodies into the barrier destroying the jutsu along with the tags shocking orochimaru as he has knowledge of one person that can use a jutsu from gravity his former leader.

Everyone looks to see naruto kneeling in the epicenter of the shockwave with his brick red bangs looking longer shadowing his eyes.

Naruto opens his eyes as he see's thing moving even more slower than the sharingan could see, thinking quickly naruto channeled the same chakra for shinra tensei but commanded it to pull.

**Bansho Tennin!**

Orochimaru yelped as he is yanked toward naruto by an invisible force but screams as naruto slams his hand into ground causing the snake sage to do the same shattering his arms,legs and spine making him immobile

Mito gasps as his eyes turn turn red with black rings surrounding the pupil "My kami he has the rinnegan but this one feels more powerful than the rikudo's." this causes those around to stare at naruto with an atonished look this boy no man has so much power even though he is a z rank shinobi.

Naruto walks to the hebi sennin's broken body cautiously as the snake liked to pull off sneak attacks and he was correct when orochimaru, shot the kusanagi from his mouth but naruto grabbed it and yanked it from the man's mouth taking his tongue with it.

Orochimaru screamed out in agony "You damn brat i swear i will kill you if it's the last thing i do." He gurgled defiantly at naruto who's face splits into an evil grin making him sweat bullets watching naruto place his palm on his head.

"I just figured out another ability of my rinnegan my computer allowed me to assess the powers of the rinnegan one of them allows the user to rip out souls for information or absorb them gaining the knowledge of the soul." Naruto replied in a monotone voice that would impress itachi uchiha.

"Now let's see how you like having your soul stolen **Ningendo!" **Naruto said as his rinnegan flashed while his hand slowly pulled out a black transparent body with an outline of the snake sannin making naruto narrow in disgust.

Naruto looked down at orochimaru while holding his soul "You are just like danzou only wanting to take things that don't belong to you especially desecrating the graves of the former hokages is just sickening i will be sure to turn oto into a crater!" He roared ripping out orochimarus soul absorbing it into his body.

Orochimaru's eyes turn glassly with no sign of life in them a indication that he is finally dead.

The sound four look on in shock at the one who killed their master but suddenly scream as the curse marks on their necks burn away slowly with them breathing heavily unable to hold the barrier.

The anbu move to apprehend them but naruto raises his hand signaling them to halt, as he held the sheath for his tensa zangetsu fingering the hilt.

Jirobo growls and rushes naruto ready to punch through him "Bastard this is for orochimaru-sama!"

Naruto's golden amber eyes held a flicker of annoyance and flash stepped behind jirobo and channeled fire and lightning chakra into his glove covering it in black flames "You are neither worthy to die by my eyes or blade begone trash." He Said Coldly as his flame covered fist punched through the oto guard's chest burning his body on contact.

Sakon charges next but is lifted off his feet by naruto's lone hand and go's limp as his neck gets snapped.

Throwing the body away he dodges an arrow shot by kidomaru and hiraishins behind the spider-like ninja and decapitated him with a blaze powered raikiri.

Tayuya placed her hands up "i never wanted to do this shitty invasion the fucking pedo threatened to experiment on me if i didn't cooperate i just wanted to grow up to be a ninja so i could show others women aren't as weak as females i will tell you everything i know just rescue my sister karin she's the only family i have left." She pleaded to the red haired sayian who was deep in thought thinking of what he should do to help tayuya.

A light bulb went off in his head and he smiled at tayuya "Tayuya-san i can get you citizenship here in konoha and protection from the civilian council i'm sure tsu-chan will want another apprentice to take on her teachings right?" He asked the red-head who cried in happiness for finally being free from the snake sannin's grasp.

"Anbu you may go nowi will take care of this." Naruto barked.

"Hai naruto-sama." Chorused the anbu as they shunshin away.

Naruto nods at the others who return it and walks home in preperation to head to namek but he sensed two chakra signatures 10 miles from konoha and shakes his head and took off to his time-space dimension for more training.

* * *

5 days later, naruto went on dates with tsunade and fasha getting to spend time with them he also asked gai for instructions on the the _Hachimon No Tonkou_ as he trained with it under the supervision of gai who was shocked that he was able to reach and master the 7 gates without the side-effects making gai cry tears of youth but now naruto is in his shinobi attire walking to his ship carrying a bag of dango when he suddenly stopped.

Turning his head "Itachi i know you and your partner are there and i advise you to not waste my time with this dumbass goal of madara's." Naruto threatened watching the two cloaked men walk out and stare at him.

Itachi tries to put him in a genjutsu but is shocked when he can't reach the sayians chakra naruto sees this and smiles coldly "I put seals all over my body to prevent genjutsu of any caliber from affecting me so in other words genjutsu is useless against me." itachi gapes and kisame quirks an eyebrow impressed at someone so young inventing something such a strong seal.

"Also do you know that i entirely dislike arrogant uchihas including your bitch of a father who tried to steal my jutsu that i worked hard to master." He said icily making kisame and itachi flinch never seeing someone speak so coldly about someone.

Itachi sighs "Naruto-kun i will have to ask you to come with us i'm sure you don't want to have it in your stomach any longer." He said trying to avoid violence.

"Hey itachi can i cut off his legs he won't need him will he." He said with bloodlust in his voice eager to shave something with samehada.

Naruto shot kisame a glare with sannin-level killing intent making the shark swordsman do a double-take "If it is one thing i fucking hate it is swords man **UNDERESTIMATING ME! **He roared subconciously transforming to super sayian 1 shocking the two akatuski members with his chakra level.

Itachi is sweating inwardly _"His chakra is more than the rokubi and it's affecting the area around us." _

Kisame dashed at naruto in mid-swing hoping to feed samehada that delicious chakra but before that naruto blurred so fast leaving an afterimage and clotheslined kisame sending him flying through five trees shocking itachi at his god-like strength.

Itachi launches a barrage of kunai at naruto who summons tensa zangetsu and launches a kenatsu shredding the projectiles.

He combines his getsuga and chidori together in one hand and charges itachi who had to kawarimi with a kage bushin before he was pierced but his clone exploded in black and red.

Naruto spoke stoically "You are only one to dodge that attack most of my victims became nothing but a red smear on the ground count yourself lucky now take your partner and tell your so called leader that the kyuubi is gone with the yondaime." He told itachi who nodded and shunshined to his partner escaping.

Powering down naruto turned to see fasha walking toward him "So it seems akatsuki are on the move ne naruto-kun? She asked.

Nodding his head "Yes fasha-chan it seems alert hokage-ji-san to send letters to all of the village about akatsukis intentions i will get the ship ready for namek."He asked fasha who nodded and shunshined to the hokages office.

* * *

A week later all the villages beefed up their security and training to fight akatsuki naruto was given many going away presents the sandaime gave him the taijutsu scroll for the saru-ken, from kakashi he got the sword tat made his father famous, from kurenai he got tips for creating genjutsu, asuma gave him tips on furthering his chakra manipulation, hiashi gave him the scroll for the complete form of the jyuken that uses the palms and legs and his best friend dustin gave him constructions on blacksmithing.

Naruto and Fasha glanced back at the village one more time before they leave and walked into the ship and began to unpack their things and look explore.

Naruto took out the white chakra sabre kakashi gave him and read the instructions for the **'Shiroi Ookami'** kenjutsu style and katas that said that the style was used for high-speed movements, flexibility and grace after he read the last of the scroll he found a huge training room that had seals for absorbing jutsu and chakra and repairing seals to help fix the damage to the training room.

Making 3 groups of clones he stood up "Group 1 you will be doing the katas for the **'Shiroi Ookami' **style i want all the moves down to pat before we reach namek. Group 2 i want you to practice the **"Shura Jyuken"** forms and katas i want to be able to use them on instinct. Group 3 i want you to use _Shunpo _till you can do it faster than the hiraishin now go!" He ordered his clones who split up to do their assignment.

Naruto walks to the control panel and punches in the coordinates for namek and watched as the ships door closed slowly the visage of his village fading away until he returns. He walks to his room and see's fasha sleeping and lays down on the bed wrapping his arms around her waist releasing a sigh of content.

* * *

Timeskip - 3 weeks later

Staring out the window he see's namek in view the ship is about to land on the earth but before he moves his senses pick up energy readings of 7 people and from the feel it looks like their is a battle going on.

He strapped his obsidian black shin and arm guards covered in seals for strengthening and chakra absorbing, he secured the chakra sabred horizantal to his back, tensa zangetsu in the seal on his hand hiraishin kunai in the sela on his left hand.

Securing everything on his body he dispels the clones that he had charged with enough chakra for 3 weeks gaining the knowledge and memory of the katas and stances all he needs to do is test them.

He walks to the door to see fasha in her shinobi attire waiting at the slowly opening door for him and could see she had a feral grin on his face that made iwa nin cower in fear.

"Ready fasha-chan we might have a fight on our hands." He grunted.

Fasha shakes her head "Naru-koi the signatures aren't even close to our power why should we worry." She assured naruto who scratches his head sheepishly forgetting fasha was a god in battle as he is.

They turn to see the door fully open both walk out to see a vast sea of green shining on the horizon but before they could continue to stare naruto had to smack a pink ki beam into the air.

Growling he turned to see the one who attacked him but cocks an eyebrow suprised to see vegeta with to earthlings by their scent.

One was bald and looked like a monk with 6 dots on his forehead and his attire consisted of an orange karate gi with the kanji for turtle on his back he could see that the bald one had experience but not that much.

The shorter one had black short cropped hair and had an air of fear and helplessness and he had the scent of a human and a sayian, must be a half-sayian.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to see fasha tapping his shoulder pointing behind them to see another figure who looked as tall as naruto.

He wears the same karate gi as the bald monk onyx-black eyes spiky black hair blue wrist bands and dark blue boots but the air around this guy made him seem like a master martial artists but had no desire to kill.

"Well it seems i have ran into the other parts of my family besides vegeta." Naruto drawled in boredom.

The monk named krilling looked shock before paling "Y-you are like vegeta and goku i thought there were no sayians left except for those two." He stammered.

Naruto's eyes turned cold "I know it was that bastard lizard who became afriad of a sayians potential due to the fact that their power increases as they recover from near death and he blew up planet vegeta with one attack but me and fasha-chan escaped a week before he attacked and i have, been training since i was 2 to be strong." He told them.

Krilling, gohan, goku and vegeta gawked this teenager trained that young they could feel the power his body excluded his stance indicates he is ready to attack without hesitation at the slightest movement.

"So more trash has come to oppose lore frieza dosen't matter your powerlevels are lower than ours anyway so you won't pose a threat." An arrogant, pompous voice sounded out.

Turning his head slowly he looked to see a red-skinned male wearing black spandex shorts and armor he had a masculine face that screamed pretty boy and a arrogant air around him that suggested he never trained hard.

"Listen pretty boy unlike you i can suppress my power at will so my friends don't get crushed from the pressure of my energy." He said stoicly to the man named jeice who quirked an eyebrow.

Snorting jeice waved it off dismissively and launched a barrage of ki beams hoping to pierce naruto's chest when all of a sudden naruto flicked the air at jeice sending a pressure wave smacking the man in the forehead causing him to screech in pain.

Goku's eyebrow raises impressed "His flick was strong enough to send a compressed air pressure wave from physical strength alone plus his power is overwhelming." He said with excitement in his voice.

Gohan looked at naruto with something akin to admiration and respect making fasha who saw it smile.

Jeice screeched at him and charged naruto with burter bringing up the rear and unleash a barrage of punches and kicks at terrifying speeds but naruto is bobbing and weaving in and out of the attacks like it was casual.

"You know i expected more from the mighty ginyu force but it seems they are nothing but a bunch of arrogant pompous assholes who work for a bitch lizard who is afraid of a dumbass prophecy." He drawled with malice in his voice as his black aura spiked causing jeice, burter and reccoome to buckle under the weight the aura is producing.

Naruto sneers menacingly at them "Not even 1% of my energy and you are all ready to fucking keel over no wonder frieza is a weakling." He barked making those around him except fasha do a double take did he say not even 1% that's insane.

Vegeta grits his teeth _His power makes frieza's, look like a newborn kitten even without raising his power he can kill the bastard was i wrong all along to follow in my fathers footsteps? _He thought as he was always told being higher rank was meant for the elite but here was someone younger than him more powerful than the man he sworn to kill.

Maybe he shouldn't have been so cruel or cold-hearted to others.

BOOM!

A loud bang was heard as the sound of something exploding sounded off startling several others.

They look to see naruto with his finger pointed forward **"Bakuton: Jiraiken" **he muttered as his smoking finger stopped sizzling while burter's body is flying everywhere causing the others except fasha to throw up at his brutality.

Jeice backs up slowly toward the ocean but curses as reccoome charges naruto with his fist raised until he is grabbed by the throat and brought eye level with naruto.

Naruto's eyes gain a dark glint making vegeta shiver "So this is what you all have to offer it seems i will have to send a message jeice to your leader." He said darkly.

He tosses the ginyu member in the air ignoring his screams while charging his ki to his pointer finger till a black orb is spinning on the tip and points it at reccoome's airborn body and whispers.

**Cero!**

A beam is shot into the sky and hits the ginyu member covering him in a crimson light his body turned to ashes.

Smoke is cleared and everyone see's the mans body no where to be found "Don't bother his body has been disentergrated and i thought he could withstand 1% of it's potential." Naruto's voice sounded amused.

Krillin and Goku jaw drop _This guy is more dangerous than frieza and he only used 1% of his power i hope he dosen't come after us_ The two fighters thought as they eyed naruto warily.

Fasha grins "Whats the matter naru-koi angry because no one can match your power or is it that they are threatening a harmless planet." She said cheekily.

Naruto sighed in annoyance "Both actually i mean what kind of asshole believes in prophecies i swear he is just like that asshole jariya who wanted our strength sealed." He muttered darkly making fasha wrap her arms around his waist whispering calm words to him making him sigh with a wistful smile on his face to think him the kurai no senkou can be calmed by a woman.

Jeice, see's them distracted and takes flight to the sky hoping to tell captain Ginyu about the enemy, Naruto see's him leave but pays it no concern if what he heard about Ginyu from his droids he may try and switch bodies with him. Naruto scoffs at that he made a seal that makes removing his soul impossible unless it can be done by the shinigami.

Naruto turns to see vegeta holding his arm randomly wincing at the pain he is in from the fight. Naruto pulls something from a seal on his pouch and pulls out a bottle that contains some green liquid and throws it to Vegeta who catches it while giving him a thankful nod. Vegeta drinks it gasping as he feels his energy returning and any injuries or damage he sustained vanished making the others look in amazement.

Vegeta does something he has never done before willingly he bows, shocking goku, krillin and gohan he speaks "Naruto i am sorry for how i acted when we first encountered i was afraid frieza was going to kill me after my failure but you showed me the way to be strong it is protecting your precious people thank you Naruto " He cried in sadness, fear and want for having his family back.

Naruto's eyes soften, giving Vegeta pat on his shoulder he smiles "No problem _Itoko _(Cousin) i always wanted to have a cousin who is like me after this you can stay with me and fasha on elem now let's go find the dragon balls and see what we can do." He said getting a nod from everyone.

Vegeta smiles while flying with Naruto and the others, he always thought that love makes you weak but naruto has showed him it makes you strong with new determination in his eyes he will do everything he can to remove the darkness from his heart and vow to become a super sayian alongside Naruto.

Unseen by everyone Fasha and Naruto smile, at seeing their cousin finally let go of his pride and gain a new purpose and promise to help him in anyway possible and end frieza's reign of terror.

* * *

**Frieza's Ship**

Jeice is sweating bullets as he is kneeling in front of frieza who has nothing but rage in his eyes at finding out there is 3 more sayian's and are very powerful.

"Jeice tell your captain i want those monkeys eliminated right **NOW!" **He roared at jeice who blasted into the air with haste out of the ship towards his captains location.

The galactic tyrant snorts and turns to sit on his throne looking out to the horizon with a bored gaze that betrayed his annoyance.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto's head pops up from beneath the water carrying a orange ball with 3 stars on it grinning he waves his hand at fasha and the others who are flying waiting for him.

Flying up to the others he holds the 3-star ball out to show the others "That should be the last ball we need to take it to a namekian elder so it can be hidden form frieza let's go guys." He ordered getting nods and picked up the pace not seeing someone following them.

For the next 15 minutes they traveled in search of the elder to give the balls back but before they could move any further Naruto stopped and glanced behind him with narrowed eyes.

Vegeta looks as well and narrows his eyes and growls "Ginyu so frieza is getting pretty desperate to send him out." He informed and had to catch a scroll that had the symbol of a dragon ball on it looking at Naruto he see's his aura manifesting into an oozaru making vegeta's eyes widen in realization and nods signaling fasha and the others to go up ahead and hands the scroll to fasha.

He turns to see Jeice land beside Ginyu who had a smug look on his face making both narrow their eyes at the stupidity of the Ginyu soldiers thinking they are going to be easy, Ginyu speaks up "So these are the one who are giving lord frieza problems, hmph they don't look much to me they probably got lucky with burter and the others." He mocked arrogantly.

Naruto's eyes narrow into slits and uses the spirit part of his chakra at 0.01% causing the captain's knees to buckle and Jeice to grab his throat for air.

"Not even a mere percent of my energy making you and your butt buddy about ready to keel over i am sorely dissapointed." Naruto mocked emphasizing on the word 'dissapointed' making vegeta snort in amusement at the two ginyu members red faces for questioning their sexuality.

"Vegeta you can kill the red one he is of no importance." Naruto replied coldly.

Vegeta grins viciously and fires a Galick Gun before the man could even scream and became space dust. Ginyu screams in outrage charging Naruto with his fist in motion to deliver a jab but before that Naruto vanishes in a blur of red and delivers a deadly combo of kicks to the man's midsection making him cough up purple blood. Sidestepping the backhand he spins under and channels fire chakra to his leg and lands a speedy launching kick that sent ginyu airborne.

Crossing his arms concentrating his chakra " Seventh Gate Of Wonder! Kai!" He roars as his skin reddened and his eyes turned to whites his chakra exploded and he vanished with a loud boom meeting ginyu mid-way.**  
**

He rears his fist back as it becomes covered in black fire roaring **"Asakujaku! (Morning Peacock)" **He finishes with a fierce punch that had so much force it made ginyu's heart explode.

Ginyu's body falls down splashing into the ocean never to be seen again by anyone else.

"Nice move naruto never knew you could kill without remorse." Vegeta asked his cousin who explained why he was like this, the sayian prince had a tick mark on his head hearing the villagers tried to break his mind.

"Let's go i can tell frieza sensed that energy output and will be heading towards us." He warned and in the direction of fasha and the others.

* * *

**Time-skip****: 2 days later**

Naruto stands with the others flying toward the center of the planet flying with blazing speed with frieza's signature on their tail and is gaining speed.

During the time they met guru he used his powers to unlock everyone's latent potential making them 2x stronger but the only ones who could fight frieza is goku, fasha and naruto.

Naruto ducks as a pink beam pierces through a mountain making it slide off into the ocean he could feel a glare being directed at him and smirks at the lizard losing his composure.

He frowns as he senses 6 more signatures but notices they have low energy _Probably just his foot soldiers how disappointing _Naruto thought as he see's frieza arrive with his foot soldiers who had an arrogant expression on their face making his eye twitch what was it with people and their pompous attitudes.

"So what does the mighty frieza want with me." He replied sarcasm visible in his voice.

Frieza has no facial expression on his, but you could see a twitch in his eye making goku and the others snicker making the tyrant glare at them.

"I came to see what monkeys were causing me so much trouble." He replied in a condescending tone with the usual arrogance in it.

Naruto arched a brow "You call me and my family monkeys when you are nothing but a lizard that's the pot calling the kettle black." He shot back at frieza who's eye is twitching madly.

Snapping his fingers he orders them to get rid of the monkeys, the soldiers fire their ki beams at naruto who smacks them all away shocking them but get no chance to react due to being decapitated by a sword covered in a white aura.

"Frieza meet **Shiroi Kiba** this sword has slain many enemies and is nigh unbreakable due to be forged from titanium try and keep up i would be sorely disappointed if you die to quickly." Naruto said in a cheery voice betraying the sadistic glint in his eye making frieza get a chill down his spine and has to teleport from getting beheaded.

Naruto presses the offensive probing the man's defenses with lunges, stabs, slashes and swipes making the battle that more deadly, frieza is shocked being forced on the defensive by a sayian this makes him seethe in rage jumping back he get's ready to transform his body becomes covered in a red aura that spikes as more power is generated from his body causing wind to pick, lightning to crash around the area and earth to crack and blow apart.

Naruto watches in anticipation as frieza's body undergoes a physical transformation, his horns grown even longer his muscles bulge and expand, he becomes taller as well.

Suddenly the aura explodes outward making the others take cover while the naruto stands there watching the smoke with a curious expression but has to dodge a bigger ki blast that blew up the cliff behind him.

Frieza slowly stands to his full height making him dwarf over naruto while stretching his muscles to get the stiffness out of them and turns toward naruto with an evil grin planted on his face.

"This is my 1st transformation i am even stronger now my power-level is easily ten million there isn't anyway you can match me now." He mocked naruto who had a bored gaze while channeling his spiral air palm in his hands.

Blurring behind frieza who gasps at the increase of speed he launches a barrage of the rasengan powered air palms at the tyrant's unprotected back making him cough up blood and grunt at the pain he feels.

"Foolish insect my power-level is easily Thirty-Five million with 1% of my total strength so don't get so conceited that you would be able to defeat me."Naruto barked at frieza who bursts from the ground attacking with fury of an animal, naruto dodges with his arms crossed in boredom.

Frieza roars beastly and transforms unconcerned about naruto in his enraged state the aura covers him again slimming out his muscles and his head change shape his face curve into a cruel smirk and points his finger at krillin but before that naruto instantly appears behind him landing a fierce elbow strike to his spine.

Crying out in pain frieza swipes at naruto who grabs his arm and lands 10 punches to his stomach in a second causing the tyrant to cough up blood and stagger back allowing naruto to land a roundhouse cracking his jaw.

Frieza spikes his power even more causing natural disasters to happen around namek his body seems to shrink down in size and his skin turns a pale white but his signature gains a more sinister feel to it making krillin and gohan shake and sweat.

Frieza's aura disappates allowing everyone to see his final transformation krillin made a comment about how weak he looks but a look from naruto quiets him.

"Witness your demise, you should feel honored it is not everyday a monkey like you forces me to use this much power." Frieza said arrogantly making naruto give him a cold look before increasing his power to 0.04% making his black and red aura flare and spike more than friezas did.

Frieza and Naruto clash again in a bout of speed their fists connecting creating shock waves both trying to overcome the other right now frieza is having a hard time blocking all of naruto's shots but unknown to him naruto is secretly adding doton chakra to his punches increasing their power.

Fasha sighs "Frieza is fighting a losing battle with naruto he hasn't even transformed yet and is how should i say 'getting the shit beat out of him'." She deadpanned making vegeta have to bite his cheek to stop from laughing his ass off.

Naruto sends a double palm thrust to frieza's chest knocking him back a few feet long enough for naruto to charge the getsuga and chidori to his hand making it look like black flames covered by red lightning.

Vanishing in a silent flash step naruto slices off the tyrant's tail making him screech in pain from having his tail cut off snarling at naruto frieza fires a barrage of death beams all over the place in a desperate attempt to kill naruto.

Naruto summons 3 kage bushins and mentally commands them to go into different directions and set up a formation.

The clones nod and blur to different places and charge their attacks "Time to end this frieza this planet will no longer suffer your reign of terror any longer." Naruto said with conviction.

Naruto forms the rasengan while adding water chakra to it while the clones add fire and lightning chakra to theirs.

Fasha widens her eyes "Everyone get behind me this is gonna be big." She barked orders making them nod as she does the rat seal stomping the ground "Doton: Dai Doryuuheki!" A massive wall of earth erupts from the ground making a giant wall making the others sigh in relief.

Naruto sees fasha put up a barrier and smirks darkly at frieza who is sweating bullets "FIRE!" He roared at the clones.

Naruto **"Spiral Wind Cannon!"**

Clone 1 **"Raging Spiral Bomb!"**

Clone 2 **"Lightning Spiral Shot!"**

The three elemental rasengan's collide forming a massive spiraling beam with wind. lightning and water all in one frieza blocks it with both hands in a hopeless attempt to stop the attack but naruto adds more chakra to the jutsu combo causing it to overcome frieza making him scream as the beams cover his voice over the loud noise

Naruto cancels the jutsu causing the clones to dispel looking at the destruction it caused _This jutsu is definitely double s class it could probably beat the ichibi's bijuudama anyway ._Naruto thought giddy at having created a jutsu combo capable of matching the signature attack of the tailed beast.

Naruto turns to fasha and the others seeing the wall come down and was about to meet them when krillin is suddenly pierced through the chest by a death beam and crumples to the ground like a puppet who's strings got cut.

Krillin's black eyes turn glassy losing the life in them marking his passing into the next world, gohan runs toward krillin's dead body crying telling krillin to get up.

Goku remains frozen on the spot his heart beating rapidly unable to comprehend his best friend dying slamming his fists into the ground causing a crater to form.

Naruto, vegeta and fasha close their eyes in sympathy for their loss they know how it feels to lose someone you consider family snapping their eyes open at the sound of mocking laughter they see a badly burned frieza his finger pointed at krillins corpse obviously the one who killed him.

"Oops i am so sorry i didn't mean to hit him." Frieza said in a mock sad tone before laughing louder unaware of the killing intent being shot at him by gohan and goku.

Gohan is seeing red his bottled up hatred and rage boiling to it's limits and all of a sudden frieza says one thing that makes something snap in goku and gohan.

"Hmph i don't even know why i waste time with such pathetic trash that doesn't deserve the life given to him." Frieza taunts while mocking krillins death.

Goku and Gohan's ki spikes not the normal blue but a crimson black color shocking vegeta never seeing a sayian with this aura color but what shocks him is their hair color flickering.

Gohan's power shreds his headband letting his long hair whip around wildly their minds filled with nothing but hate he pours all of his anger, sorrow and hatred into his power making the crimson aura pierce the skys.

**HHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Goku and Gohan roar as their auras explode into the sky violently hiding their transformations from view and blinding everyone but naruto,fasha and vegeta who are wearing proud smiles on their faces.

1 minute later the light recedes and as the two fighters forms are revealed frieza's eyes widen in fear stumbling in shock and fear.

Goku's hair has changed to a deep golden color with intense teal eyes glaring at frieza with nothing but hatred red lightning arcs around his body as his muscles bulge under his clothing.

Gohan has the most shocking changes his long hair lengthens into a huge spike mane sparking with black and white plasma lightning his eyes a dark emerald more intense then his father's teal ones his physique looks different making him look like a muscled teenager his height went from 4'7 to 5'3 his height easily equal with krillins.

Both super sayians glare at frieza freezing him in his place with the massive amount of killing intent that even impressed naruto who always was able to channel killing intent higher than the kyuubi.

Before frieza could move both sayians blur at anbu captain speeds startling frieza who looks around frantically before getting punched repeatedly by the young super sayian before gohan lands a kick sending him flying into goku's range who sends a barrage of punches and kicks in 2 seconds and smashes frieza down leaving a 45 ft wide crater before both son and father float up next to each other.

Frieza feels every bone in his body broken and smashed to pieces his throat sore from screaming in pain cursing the sayians in his mind.

Naruto,fasha and vegeta fly up next to them in a row before looking down at the space tyrant's broken body before their dark grins light up on their faces making frieza's eyes bulge in horror pleading to spare him.

Naruto points his palm out forming a Kamehameha, fasha does the same while vegeta and the others charge their signature attacks ready to attack on naruto's signal.

"For too long have you caused my family pain, over fear of them overthrowing your rule but not anymore may your soul suffer in the realm of makai for your deeds now DIEE!" Naruto roared as he launches his Kamehameha with fasha and the others launching their own blasts ignoring frieza's screams as his body disintegrates leaving no trace of his existence.

Goku and gohan's hair change back to their normal color but suddenly faint making naruto and fasha catch them with smiles at them proud of them for achieving their new strength and avenging their fallen friend.

Vegeta smiles as well happy to have a family again unlike his father who thought family was a hindrance he looks to see naruto and fasha flying toward the ship goku used to arrive at the planet and seal it into a scroll and heads to their ship.

Naruto waves to him signaling to come on nodding vegeta enters the ship but not before seeing the smiling faces of the nameks yelling out their thanks while the door closes slowly.

Naruto shows vegeta his room while placing the two unconscious sayians down on a another bed gohan wrapping his arms around his father.

This scene makes fasha coo at how cute it looks making naruto and vegeta sweatdrop at how childish she looks before taking off to sleep their minds needing sleep for the next few days.

* * *

**So how did you like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Let me know if there is any thing i can do for the pairings or jutsus and techniques until then take care Ja ne!**

**SEND POSITIVE REVIEWS OR I WILL SICK HIDAN AND KAKUZU ON YOU!**

***Cackles insanely scaring everyone***

**This is Kurama Namikaze Shodai Yamikage sending his regards **

**Peace!**

**Send me Pm on ideas for a godlike hybrid ichigo fic.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, guys thanks for the reviews i really appreciate the good comments from my fellow readers, also some of you guys need to take a chill pill i am not an expert at writing so stop with the flaming.

Allow me to inform you i have many things to do so mostly some of my stories don't get updated at the right date. Also i will never follow the canon i wont be like kishi and shit all those sasuke fans out there sorry but the prick had to go. Plus how would you expect Naruto to handle someone who has no shred of sanity left he will only kill when necessary so don't expect him to spare people so easily in this crossover goku and gohan will have a different mindset to fighting but will be funny and happy when not in battle.

So with that done, let's get this BITCH STARTED!

FUCK ALL THAT DATTEBAYO SHIT!...

Naruto groans hearing the ship land while trying to get the sleep out of his eyes "Great there's people outside, Goku better tell them not to attack me or else i am gonna go on a rampage." Naruto grumbles before getting dressed in his shinobi attire with his tail wrapped around his waist.

He walks out to the entrance to see Fasha and the others waiting for him while the door is slowly opening "Well let's go greet the maggots as you call them Vegeta." Naruto with fake arrogance in his voice getting snorts of laughter from Goku and Gohan.

"GOHANNNNNNN!" A voice screeched making Naruto wince before growing a vein on his forehead "So, Goku that your wife's voice correct." He said sweetly, too sweet getting a nervous chuckle from Goku and a deadpan look from Vegeta.

"Goku i really pity you to have a woman with a loud ass voice like that." Vegeta said dryly making Goku groan knowing how loud Chi-Chi can be.

They walk out with Gohan being the first out only to get clomped by a black-haired overprotective woman making Naruto's lips twitch in amusement _'Yep, definitely the overprotective mother type... Poor Goku.' _Naruto mused letting out a chuckle that alerts everyone to their prescense.

Quirking an eyebrow "May i ask why you are staring at me like i'm a museum statue." He deadpanned getting embarrassed blushes from everyone, but some bald-headed old man steps up to him.

Naruto stares him down for a few seconds "Yep just as Gohan described him a perverted lech." Naruto said amused making everyone laugh their asses off at Roshi's sulking.

Roshi suddenly grins when he see's Fasha. Suddenly he freezes as Naruto points his sword at his goods making the guys wince "You weren't going to try and grope my wife now were you Roshi-san." Naruto smiled sweetly making them shiver and pale.

Roshi shakes his head rapidly before running to hide behind a tall green-skinned man (The sayian invasion never happened) who is looking annoyed at roshi trying to hide behind him.

Naruto looks at the man's turban "Weighted Clothing impressive Namekian." Naruto smirked at Piccolo's shocked expression until it turned impassive.

"Don't be suprised i wear weights except mine are more than you guy's could handle except Fasha." He shrugged getting quirked eyebrows from them until Goku asks how much he is carrying.

"Me and Fasha are currently wearing 30 kilos plus we are wearing seals that increase gravity by a factor of 20." He said bluntly making their jaws drop making him fall to the ground laughing his ass off.

"Can't believe you guy's are easy to shock Hahaha!" He cackled madly getting glares from a cyclops and pig.

Naruto finally notices the pig "Hey who's the pork?" Questioned naruto making the pig facefault getting snickers from Goku.

"I AM NOT A PORK MY NAME IS OOLONG!" Oolong ranted only getting a blank stare.

"As in Oolong Tea." Naruto said bluntly again making goku and vegeta shake their heads at his blunt attitude.

Naruto feels someone staring at him turning around to see a blue-haired woman giving him the oogling eyes "May i ask why a beautiful woman such as yourself is oogling someone you just met." He said in a amused tone getting a blush from her embarrassed. Chi-Chi grins "So bulma has a crush already." She teased her best friend making Bulma glare at her with fury in her eyes "I do not have a crush on him!" She shrieked somehow enlarging her head to epic proportions making roshi cower behind Piccolo.

"Can we move to a more secure space so we won't attract any unwanted attention." Naruto said, flicking his eyes toward the hidden news trucks making them nod.

Naruto seals his and Fasha's ship into a scroll so no one can steal it and walk to Bulma's home as they enter Naruto get's an interested look in his eyes taking in the many inventions made by the company.

"Goku i wish we had a way to make a better way to use the Senzu Beans you carry." Bulma sighed getting looks from Naruto and Fasha.

Naruto pulls out a blueprint and hands it to bulma who reads it curiously till her eyes expand to dinner plates "These are some blueprints are more making a Senzu Bean elixir!" She shouted getting everyone's attention especially Goku and Gohan's.

Sighing, Naruto explained he combined many healing herbs along with ones blessed by his energy and mixed them all into one shocking them as that was the same method korin used without the energy part. After that Bulma got to work with mass-producing the Senzu Elixir so the Z-Warriors could have more chances to heal.

Naruto looks at Fasha and smiles "Maybe we should stay hear for 3 years the time here feels different dosen't it?" Asked Naruto getting a smirk from Fasha who decides to have a vacation on this planet with some of her family.

The next few years are gonna be crazy to them...

* * *

Timeskip - 3 years later

Naruto Kurai smiles he is now 16 yrs old going from 5'9 to 6'3 and has mastered his sayian powers including his doujutsus making him a very deadly foe.

He is now wearing black and red version of goku's attire but has increased his weights to 50 kilos and can still move beyond kage lvl with them on. He has taken his kenjutsu repritoire beyond anything learning to wield three swords after reading a manga called 'One Piece' His daito Tensa Zangetsu is on his hip while his other two swords an O-katana and Katana are tied to his back.

Next to him is one of his wives Fasha kurai 19 yrs old she has mastered her sayian abilities just like Naruto and still growing more powerful enough to be at Z-Class level something that naruto rewarded her for her efforts.

Right now they are meditating in a empty mountain area, where there is no plant life at all trying to think of different ways to manipulate their energies.

Naruto's eyes snap open and slowly look up into the sky with a serious look _'That asshole freiza, is still alive come on why can't we catch a break.' _He thought to himself with his eye twitching briefly.

Naruto taps Fasha on her should, getting her attention with a questioning look. He flicked his eyes to the sky making her look too until Fasha's eyes narrowed into slits in annoyance as well.

"Yep, the gecko-teme is still alive and it seem's he is bringing his father here." Naruto sighed having gotten into a scuffle with the man when they were destroying more of King Cold's bases the man was barely strong enough to even get near handle his aura.

Naruto looks behind him to see Goku with the others appearing in a Instant Transmission the technique Naruto taught him and Gohan.

Gohan has changed no longer did his eyes hold fear or doubt, now they hold cold hard look with alot of mischievousness. His hair has grown past his shoulders while wearing a black and blue version of goku's outfit.

Goku also changed his eyes still held that playfullness in them but a steel edge to them like a beast waiting to be unleashed (Hey that Rhymes).

"Guy's Freiza isn't dead it seems his father managed to bring him back." Naruto sighed annoyed narrowed eyes from Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku.

"Who's this Frieza guy anyway?" Yamacha questioned, Naruto explained who frieza was at the end of his explanation the Z-Fighters except Piccolo look pale.

"This guys a freaking monster.." Tien muttered with chaoitzu nodding grimly.

"Bulma-Chan why are you here exactly this place isn't safe for you." Naruto scolded getting sharp look suprising him and Vegeta.

"Naruto-Kun i wanted to discuss with you about using the earth balls to turn me into a sayian like you and Goku i don't want to be useless." She said shaking her head not wanting to look weak anymore.

Vegeta is shocked at this, never in his life has a human actually want to give up their humanity just to be strong for someone _Guess Bulma saw Fasha's strength and wanted to be just like her not that i blame the earthling._ Vegeta thought knowing that Fasha is powerful as hell.

Naruto's voice snapped him out of his thoughts "Their here..." Naruto whispered seeing the same ship they saw on namek touch down on the ground slowly.

The doors opened instantly as 2 groups of foot soldiers began to file out in single lines with scouters scanning the area "Lord Freiza we can't detect any powerlevels in the immediate area." One of the soldiers reported to a cyborg looking freiza who is looking around slowly.

"Freiza, why must you always let anger cloud your judgement you can kill the sayians later we need to get rid of the population for auction." King Cold drawled arrogantly getting a groan from Freiza at how lazy his father is.

"Father... These Sayians as you called them destroyed all of our bases their energy's lead to this planet here." Freiza growled angrily getting an annoyed sigh from Cold.

Naruto and Fasha teleported to a tall cliff "So the gecko-teme is back huh?" Freiza's blood ran cold at the omnious voice of Naruto and slowly turned till to his horror golden amber eyes staring deep into his soul.

"Cold, what are you doing on this planet." Naruto demanded coldly making the soldiers shiver at the ice in his voice but cold just smirked arrogantly and said something that pissed Naruto off.

"We came to eradicate the rest of these monkey's." He said smugly not seeing his son's look of horror or Naruto's eye morph into his Kanpeki Rinnegan.

"For that remark every single one of you will die of instant _death!"_ Naruto said his voice taking on a very harsher tone getting a wince from everyone including Piccolo who had never spoke that harsh.

Naruto's rinnegan glows more brightly, till he raises his hand slowly into the air as the sky's darken and lightning flashes in the clouds getting wary looks form everyone. Everyone suddenly looks up gasping in fear, and awe seeing a lightning beast of black lightning appear from the sky it's glowing red eyes glaring down balefully on the invaders.

Naruto gives them a stare that holds no remorse for his actions "Be Gone with the thunder clap **KIRIN!" **Naruto yelled slamming his hand down making the lightning beast shoot toward it's target at blazing speeds not giving them time to scream.

**BOOOOM!**

The explosion made from the jutsu, was enormous and earthshaking that nearly everyone on earth and otherworld, including the Kais heard it.

The smoke clears and what they saw made them pale. Naruto's attack left a 50 ft wife and 20 ft deep hole in the ground with nothing left from their bodies just ash "May your souls rot in the HFIL scum." Naruto said darkly, proceeding to walk away but catches a blade going for his neck looking to the owner of the blade is a lavender haired boy wearing clothes with the capsule corp insignia sign on it and onyx black eyes.

"May i ask why you are attacking me for killing Freiza and his lackey's." Naruto growled his eyes glowing etherally.

"That attack caused to much destruction i would advise never using it again." The teenager warned trying to intimidate Naruto who narrows his eyes at the nerve of this kid.

"What attacks i use does not give you the right to tell me how to fight egotistical brat!" He snarled ferally baring his fangs at him before teleporting back to the others.

Piccolo noticed Naruto's annoyed expression "Naruto is there something the matter?" Naruto poked his thumb behind him indicating to the teen he just met and is trying to resist from beheading the kid.

"Sorry about that didn't know you were fighting Freiza." The teen scratched his head sheepishly getting a deadpan look from Naruto "Surreeee... Didn't check to see who was around in the area lavender-head." Naruto said sarcastically getting a tic-mark from Trunks.

"I happen to like my hair thank you very much." He huffed indignantly what was wrong with having lavender hair it was cool looking.

"I have something to tell you 3 months from now androids will attack your group in order to get revenge on Goku for destroying the Red Ribbon Army. Goku will suffer from a major heart i only ask is that you destroy the androids very quickly as they like to murder for fun." He said seriously getting narrowed eyes about Goku's future condition.

Naruto rubs his chin "Hmm if what you say is true the only ones who can beat them is Me, Fasha, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta no offence guys but the androids would just tire you out." He said quickly seeing their insulted looks getting nods of acceptance.

Naruto suddenly looks at him with scrutinizing eyes before deadpanning "You know Vegeta i find it quite odd this gaki has you and Bulma's features." He said bluntly making everything go silent.

Bulma and Vegeta facefault before yelling at Naruto with anime shark teeth "THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WOULD MARRY THIS WOMAN!/MAN!" They yelled in unison before glaring at each other lightning crashing between their eyes getting sweatdrops from everyone.

Naruto activated his rinnegan and took a look at Goku's body till his eyes stopped on a lingering black smoke near his heart "Goku i can see the virus it is a black smoke substance near your heart hold still." He said in a tone leaving no argument. Placing his palm and channeled his healing power as his hand became covered in white flames .

Goku's eyes widened _Naruto is getting rid of the virus, and it was supposed to be fatal._ Goku wondered as he felt like his heart no longer aching badly.

Goku clapped his cousin on the back "Thanks, Naruto i never would have survived without you or Fasha, and Vegeta." He smiled getting smirks and nods while Trunks smiles sadly.

"Now everyone i think this calls for a 3 month long training session." Naruto said grinning ferally getting the same grins from Fasha, Piccolo, Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan making everyone else groan in despair except Trunks who is looking confused. He shrugs and teleports with them to Naruto and Fasha's time chamber.

He had no idea the hell Those five are gonna put them through, but it will be worth it in the end.

* * *

Timeskip -3 months later

Trunks is sweating heavily and his body is bruised badly _Forget the androids these guy's are fucking SADISTIC DEMONS!._ He screamed in his mind.

Naruto looks to be smirking making Trunk's eye twitch as he can feel Naruto enjoying this. Naruto tosses him the senzu elixir getting a thanks from Trunks and passes it to the others allowing their recovery to be instant, they headed out soon for the martial arts tournament the current champion is a man named Hercule who is nothing but a fraud in Naruto's eyes because the man only became champion due to the Z-Warriors not participating years ago.

During those three months they also used used the dragon balls on namek to bring their friend Krillin back inducing a teary reunion and harder training session.

Naruto looks over the competitors in the ring, but stops on a chubby, pale skinned looking man the thing that made him suspicious was the red ribbon logo on his shirt making Naruto narrow his eyes before sending hand signals to his friends.

_Androids near i sense two of them_

_Going to get their attention when i fly with Goku_

Fasha and the others flew away confusing the announcer "Hey! Where are you guy's going the matches aren't even started yet!" He shouted, but the air suddenly got thicker around Naruto who turned around.

He then spoke in the coldest voice ever "Me and my friends have no interests in fighting a pompous, arrogant, and a fraud of a fighter don't believe everything that spouts from his mouth." The crowd throws jeers at Naruto who gives them the bird, but the others take a moment to think over his words especially since Hercule dodged the questions of his battles with a nervous look on his face.

A gray-haired looking man with a tophat on his head narrows his eyes "19 come with me i found Goku he is heading toward the mountains." He ordered getting a silent nod from his partner before rocketing after the group leaving everyone confused.

Timeskip - 1 hour later

They come to a halt, when their pursuers reached them looking at Goku with eyes of hatred that emotion seriously ticked Naruto and Fasha off. "Gero i suggest you keep those eyes off of my cousin, or i will obliterate you on the spot!" He finished blasting them with killing intent making 19 and 20 sweat inwardly at the shiver of fear down their spines.

The android managed to mask it though "Hmph this is no concern of yours brat this is between us and Goku so stay out of it!" Firing a beam towards Naruto's head that was smacked away by him and blurred behind the old android and slashed his arm off.

growls "How! no one can possibly move at such speeds it is not possible!" He finishes only to get a cold look from Goku and Naruto who walked forward till both stood from both androids.

"Which one do you want Goku?" Naruto asked getting a glare from the androids.

"I'll take the pasty tin-can." Goku said with a sadistic smirk widening on his face.

Naruto grinned ferally flaring his aura destroying the ground he stood on. "Looks like i got the old geezer hope you don't die to soon." Exclaimed Naruto before flickering out of sight with pure speed and launched a deadly jyuken palm/punch combo making Gero grit his teeth in pain.

Gero roars with fury at being bested by a child _'How can this be this child can't be this strong his powerlevel is showing only 250,000!' _Gero furiously thought continuing to trade blows one after another punches, kicks, elbows making enormous shockwaves that shook the are around them.

Jumping back Naruto cups his hands and pulls back. " Kamehameha!" Thrusting his hands forward firing a black ki beam making Gero grin before placing his palms forward showing two red orbs embedded in his hands.

Naruto's eyes widen briefly for a minute as his ki beam is being absorbed. He suddenly grows an evil grin on his face that can send the shinigami running.

"So it seems these two windbags can absorb energy." Naruto said in a singsong voice making everyone including the androids shiver in fear from the sadistic tone in his voice.

Naruto's grin widens and pushes more energy into the beam. "Hahaha! are you dumb brat you are just giving me more power! Arrrrgh!" A scream ripped from Gero's throat at the immense pain he is feeling _'Dammit... this brat is trying to overload my energy core and make me explode not happening brat!' _Gero narrowed his eyes before moving out of the way letting the blast soar into the sky.

Gero saw Naruto blur out of sight sensing his signature the android turned around to spot his opponent, but it was to late as he was striked by a spinning blue ball surrounded by a ring of smaller ones.

**"Wakusei Rasengan!" **Naruto roared his new rasengan smashing into Gero twisting his body in different directions, but at the last second he was able to avoid it losing his other arm in the process.

Gero looks over at 19's battle to see if he was winning. He is shocked when he see's Goku demolish the chubby android with a ki blast making him sweat as both sayians turned their gazes on him.

Quickly Gero shoots a red laser form his eye causing them to dodge in different directions. He quickly uses their disorientation to flee quickly getting curses from some of them.

**Mountain Area**

Gero grins triumphantly as the door to his secret base opens leading to three capsules with the numbers 16, 17, and 18 on them showing hiding his new androids

"Yes finally i shall have my revenge!" He shouted with an insane glint in his eye, he presses the two buttons on the capsules closest to each other revealing two teenagers wearing clothing for teenagers except the girl had blonde hair while the boy had black hair. The thing that made them twins were their emerald green eyes showing arrogance and rebelliousness.

"So you finally decided to wake us Doc?" The young man questioned in a bored tone making the doctor bristle at the disrespect but is blown into the wall when something causes the wall to explode.

"Oh i hope you weren't going to leave without finishing our fight..." Naruto said in a sickening sweet voice making 17 let out a shiver in fear never hearing such a threatening voice before.

18 looks at Naruto with something akin to curiosity, yet want suddenly she stops on his eyes making her blush sightly "Such beautiful eyes..." She murmured lowly getting a teasing grin from 17 and Naruto.

"So already getting a crush on a guy with golden eyes huh?" 17 said innocently making her scowl heavily with a heavy blush on her face while Fasha snickers.

"Seems you have another girl after you." She grinned mischievously at 18 who had a vein bulge on her forehead.

_'Naruto-Kun..__'_ She fumed inwardly at this hussy acting all lovey dovey with her Naruto that made her stop for a minute.

_'I only just met this guy and already he's having such an effect on me i'm an android i shouldn't feel this arrrgh!'_ She groaned inwardly at the foreign feelings her computers calculating not important.

Naruto gives the two androids a calculating stare "May i ask what your intentions are seventeen and eighteen.?" He asked in monotone leaving no room for discussion but someone interrupts them.

"MY ANDROIDS WILL NOT! FOLLOW ANYONE'S ORDERS OR MINE!" A hysterical yells getting an annoyed look from the others.

"Do you mind android seventeen and eighteen." He said while giving Gero a look of death, while they nodded with grins on their faces.

Naruto unsheathes his O-katana and with the precision of a master slices the air before sheathing the sword slowly till.

_Click!_

Gero screams as his vision is split in two and his body becomes covered in black fire shocking the two androids at his sword skills, but looked curiously at the black flames wondering if it's a good idea to piss this man off.

"So would you two mind telling what your two intentions are besides going after my cousin Goku?' Questioned Naruto betraying no emotion on his face making them wonder how he could be so blank.

"So what do you want to know monkey-kun." She said innocently sensing the dark aura of Fasha beside Naruto and made a face that made it skyrocket causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"Originally we wanted to complete what we were programmed to do, but thanks to the display you showed Naruto i don't think we should follow those orders and just live peacefully." 17 said sincerely while having a nervous grin on his face.

Naruto activates his rinnegan reading his mind to search for any deceit and found none, as well as 18. "Very well i see in your eyes that following Gero's orders was not what, you had in mind i commend that." He said impressed that two machines would not follow the orders of their creator.

Naruto suddenly snapped his head to the east a dark scowl on his face getting a knowing look from Trunks "Guy's i am sensing something with a similar signature to eighteen and seventeen. But this one has everyone's except Mine and Fasha's signatures combined with it." Said Naruto getting horrified looks from everyone including the androids.

"That's Cell the secret project was working on he is a bio-android that can absorb others to increase his power. It seems Gero got our dna samples and injected them into cell with your knowledge, abilities, and memories." Trunks said grimly getting even more horrified looks while Naruto's eyes are flashing scarlet red while clenching his fists till his knuckles popped.

"Don't worry about him, i scanned his ki levels and they are only on par with Trunk's right now and looks to be in hibernation." He said getting sighs of relief, but Trunks said something that made the situation more dire.

"Cell is incomplete right now that's why his power isn't that strong. He was created to absorb those two to become perfect just like back in my time where these two's counterparts were bloodthirsty and loved to cause destruction." He said emotionlessly getting a disgusted look from Fasha.

"That is beyond low injecting something with another one's dna just to make him stronger is low!" She hissed, her eyes morphing into the eternal mangekyou making her look like a demon.

Naruto looks at the androids "You two need to wake sixteen up so when Cell comes awakens, you will be able to have more protection and do not let your guard down around Cell either. From what i can tell from Trunk's he likes to strike you when your guard is down don't make that mistake." Naruto said seriously getting nods from both androids before grabbing the container with sixteen in it and flying off to a safeplace.

"Be careful 18 protect your siblings..." Naruto whispered low enough for her to hear it making her smile mouthing a 'Thank you' before speeding up with her brother.

After they leave he turns to them with a serious look "We need to head to my time chamber to start training, but it only holds 2 people at a time for 120 hours before it needs to recharge so some of you will have need to head to the lookout with Kami and PoPo."

Krillin and the others nodded before flying off to the lookout to get some more training, while they to their personally made home to train in their techniques.

This situation just got completely troublesome...

Timeskip - 2 weeks later

During the weeks, lots of things happened some good others bad. For starters Gohan and Goku managed to achieve their super saiyan 2 forms but are having difficulties maintaining it, Vegeta trained with it daily to increase the duration while Tien and the others trained fiercely on Kami's lookout not wanting to be a burden to their friends. After that things took a turn for the worst, as Piccolo tried to engage Cell after the monster android absorbed the townspeople in one of the city's and the machine had the gall to call him and Piccolo brothers showing he had the namek's regenerative powers and was able to absorb some of his energy while saying that he will absorb his brother and sister to become perfect. Naruto warned them about what Cell did in the city's getting pale looks from the three androids.

Naruto also felt a familiar warming in his heart in the company of the blond android and a fierce instinct to protect. Pondering this he found out that 18 had the same feelings for him so Naruto took her out on a date with Fasha's approval taking her flying around the earth during nighttime to going to famous restraunts for dinner. 17 often tried to play the older brother act only making it very amusing for her and Naruto, they even had make-out sessions enhancing their growing relationship. One night 18 decided to confess her love for him, yet she feared rejection not knowing what these feelings meant. Her fear was unrealised Naruto returned the confession with a deep kiss with passion and love.

The next day was when disaster struck Cell had tracked them down goading 17 to fight by calling him a coward sending the android into a blind rage intending on destroying Cell with Piccolo helping him they had him on the ropes but at the last moment they let their guard down and Piccolo had been pierced in the chest and 17 absorbed allowing Cell to achieve his 2nd form. He still remembered the look of rage when Cell was outclassed by him.

(Flashback Start)

_Cell laughed evilly as his power increased to phenomenal heights outclassing the two androids "Well there is just one more left, now step out of the way 16." He ordered arrogantly, not noticing someone's speeding leg heading toward him._

_WHACK!_

_"Arrgh!" He cried out in pain from being sent flying through the ground and into the water. 'How the hell did someone sneak up on me i would have sensed then' He thought angrily before blasting out of the water his eyes scanning for his attacker till he landed on Naruto's form glaring at him with a dark aura growing immensely._

_Naruto stares at him with no emotion "So this is the bug that tin-can created using my cousin's dna." Naruto sneered venomously making Cell flinch at the rage clear in the teenager's eyes._

_He opens his mouth to speak. But cries out in pain as his body is blasted by black and red lightning shot from Naruto's fingertip having a look of sadistic glee._

_Naruto summons two kage bushins mentally ordering them to get the androids to safety getting nods from them. After seeing them teleport away yo another island with the two injured androids, he stops torturing Cell who is foaming at the mouth his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

_Naruto walks over to the ground seeing Piccolo breathe heavily. "Don't worry Uncle Piccolo i'm going to heal you." Naruto said with concern in his eyes, as is palm covers itself in white-goldish flames placing his it on his surrogate uncles wound._

_"Tenton Iyasu!"_

_Naruto yelled as Piccolo's chest wound is healed up till not even the blood showed getting a sigh of relief from the namekian who smiles at him "Thanks kiddo guess i was way in over my head." He chuckles getting a snort from Naruto who picks him up and turns to Cell who is glaring at him with rage in his eyes._

_Naruto places his hand on Piccolo's shoulder, and grins smugly"See ya! Asshole!" Flipping the android off before teleporting away the only sound being heard is Cell blasting everything in sight._

(Flashback End)

After that Piccolo and Kami agreed to fuse with each other to increase their power, many were sad he was gone, but cheered up since he will always be with them and began training even harder. That idiot Hercule kept saying he will defeat Cell on TV which pissed me off seeing a fraud mess with things that dosen't involve them.

"Guy's i swear if Hercule tries to take credit after Cell is dead i am going to hurt something." He muttered darkly getting sympathetic looks knowing that the man was a fake.

"Well you can't help it Naruto we need to be extra careful since Cell is looking for 18 on the islands." Goku warned getting nods before flying out to the islands. Suddenly Naruto stopped sensing 18's signature vanish and Cell's get stronger.

He falls to his knee's shaking trying to hold back his tear. Fasha flys to him "Ruto-Kun what's wrong?" She asked only for her heart to stop. "18 is gone... Cell absorbed her." He sobbed in despair until something in him snapped.

His aura seeped out slowly till it turned azure blue and blasted into the sky forming a phoenix with his rinnegan flashing dangerously "You are fucking dead Cell!" He roared blasting toward the androids location with the others trying to keep up with him.

After 1 hour of searching he finally see's Cell attacking Trunks who looks to have oversized muscles, and shoots toward Cell black electricity blazing in his hand "Kuroi Raikiri!" He roared slicing the androids wings off making him scream in pain since his wings were a sensitive part of his body.

Naruto flashes toward Cell and smashes him to the ground with his leg making him cry out in pain "You took her away from now I AM GOING TO DESTROY YOU ANDROID!" Naruto roared and began pummeling Cell into the ground forming a deep crater, that was getting bigger after each hit that he landed on Cell.

Trunks watches in horror at the brutality Naruto is showing and tries to get up and stop him, but winces when a clone stops him with a sorrowful look on his face "Trunks i can't let you interfere boss loved 18 just like he doe's Fasha and now he feels like he failed her completely." The clone said sadness in his tone getting a wince of sympathy from him.

Cell feel's his bones trying desperately to repair themselves and finally manages to escape Naruto's wrath and flew high into the air bleeding profusely "Know this there will be a martial arts tournament i will assemble to test the world's greatest warriors, but know this if it isn't to my satisfactory this planet shall be reduced to space dust." Declared Cell before teleporting to the mountains.

Naruto lets out a roar of rage and begins destroying everything on the islands leaving craters and started throwing ki blasts everywhere to get rid of his anger. The others arrive soon and gape at the damage Naruto is dishing at on the island, they even had to dodge a few of the stray ki blasts.

Fasha teleports behind Naruto embracing him whispering soothing words to him calming him down as his aura recedes and vanishes leaving a destroyed island with craters everywhere.

Naruto walks away before vanishing in a black flash leaving others saddened at the turmoil their friend is in. Fasha sighs looking up at the sky _'How much longer will you blame yourself ruto-kun?'_ She asked herself before flashing to his location the others following.

The next few days Naruto never left his time chamber even for food and Cell announced to the whole world about his tournament and his threat to destroy this planet one and for all.

Naruto snapped his eyes open showing his Rinnegan blazing in it's glory while looking at Fasha in his arms sleeping "Just you wait Cell i won't let you destroy this planet for your selfish needs.

(Cell Games - 2 weeks later)

"So everyone is finally here now LET THE CELL GAMES BEGIN!" Cell shouted giving a mocking grin in Naruto's direction, but pales as the sayian blasted him with killing intent showing him his death in many way's

"I'll go first guy's" Goku said in his super sayian 1 form teleporting in front of Cell.

Both fighters get into a fighting stance their eyes cold and merciless with their ki exploding outward into flaming aura.

Both narrowed their eyes and blurred in the air launching attacks at one another causing shockwaves to go off and the ground to crack and cave in from the blows being exchanged. Goku appears behind Cell launching a snap kick towards his head which Cell dodges before doing the same to Goku and end up exchanging blows in a contest of endurance.

Naruto is keeping his eyes on the fight that is going on, while the others were straining they're eyes to keep up except Him, Fasha, Vegeta, and Gohan. He see's Goku and Cell jump back and charge their attacks, but one made Naruto narrow his eyes in distaste seeing Cell use his cousin's move clearly Gero is despicable to steal another fighter's hard earned moves.

Goku glares at Cell "So you use our moves that we worked hard to master and complete now i know you are nothing, but an arrogant monster who can't use his own strength to win. I forfeit i have no need to fight something this pitiful." He said coldly before flying down beside Vegeta who gives him an approving nod.

Cell narrows his eyes dangerously before yelling as his tail bulges before spitting out something that made the others wary. The things Cell spat out looked like miniature versions of him except they had blue-skinned arms and legs.

Cell grins and points his fingers toward the Z-fighters making them tense "My children beat them down to teach the others a lesson to not agitate me now GO!" Cell ordered smiling sadistically getting giggles from his children who blur toward the others attacking them.

The only ones who weren't getting damaged were Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, Fasha, and Naruto since they have fought with greater speeds then these things which lead to the mini cells getting blasted to pieces.

16 tries to self-destruct himself with Cell, but is blasted to pieces with his head left "Naruto please take care of the animals on this planet i'm glad my sister chose you to love." The half-dead android smiled before Cell smashes his head with his foot smiling cruelfully making Naruto's heart constrict seeing 18's brother destroyed in such a way.

"Hmph! What a piece of Junk!" Cell yelled pompously making Naruto's eye snap open his ki blasting everywhere.

**"HAAAAAAAAAA!"**

Naruto's aura turned into golden flames while his body is covered in youki till it forms into a golden cloak with his clothing changing in something similar to the sage with his eyes blazing orange.

The Cell Jrs. look at him with fear in their eyes for a second till he vanished in a gold flash decapitating the ones in the area making everyone gawk at his speed. Hercule looks at him with frantic eyes "I-It's just some tricks and light shows Yeah!" He laughs nervously.

A Cell Jr points it's claw at Krillin's neck trying to stop Naruto with a hostage, but suddenly explodes leaving nothing left. Naruto tosses the senzu elixir to Krillin getting a thankful nod from him, as the transformed Naruto turns to Cell who is looking nervous.

"Hmph impressive, but not strong enough for me- Gurk!" Cell coughs up blood from Naruto's fist embedded in his stomach looking at him with a bored look in his eyes.

Cell roars angrily swinging his leg to take off Naruto's head who dodges and jabs him three times in the stomach making him have to hold his mouth to keep something from coming from his mouth.

Naruto grins sadistically before landing 45 punches to the stomach in a second making the android puke out two people that made Naruto smile.

_17 and 18_

Naruto grabs both and flashes beside Fasha and Goku setting the two down stroking 18's hair with a soft expression that hardens when he hears Cell scream in outrage "Damn you Naruto i have no need for this planet any longer! Ka-me-hame-" Cell chants preparing to obliterate Earth.

Naruto points his finger at the sky charging black and white chakra to his finger forming the bijuu's signature attack "I know about your regenerative abilities, it seems i will need to destroy every cell in your body in one go." Naruto said calmly charging it to 25%.

"DIEEEE!" Cell roared before launching the destruction wave at the center of the earth.

Naruto grinned **"BIJUUDAMA!" **Firing the orb from his finger it crash's into the kamehameha wave creating struggle with both sides trying to overpower their attacks.

Cell grunts flaring his aura pouring more power into beam, but widens his eyes in horror when he see's Naruto's full susanoo notching a black arrow while grinning devilishly.

"Amaterasu No Ya!" Naruto shouted as his susanoo fires the black flame arrow into the bijuudama combining with it giving it the push needed to break through the beam Cell fired.

Cell screams as his body is hit by the tailed beast ball "NOOOOOO! I AM PERFECTTTTTT!" Cell screamed in agony as the youki and chakra rip him from the inside out until he explodes never to walk the earth again.

Naruto stares silently while sensing to see if Cell is still alive and sighs in relief not feeling his energy anymore and turns only to get glomped by 18 who is sobbing in happiness at being with Naruto.

"Shh it's ok 18-Chan Cell isn't going to bother us anymore." He said softly, yet elegantly 18's emerald eyes staring into his blazing orange ones making him look even more exotic.

She leans in slowly and gives him a large kiss which he returns with equal love and compassion, getting smiles from everyone including an awake 17 "Thank you for protecting us Naruto..." He whispered with a tear trailing down his cheek.

Fasha smiles while looking at the sky with a serious look on his face _"We need to get back to Elem, 18 wll want to come since she has agreed to be his wife as well wonder if we can band together with the other jinchuuriki to combat akatsuki?" _She wonders before hearing her name being called by Goku and the others who are flying toward Hercule and the news crew.

Naruto lands in front of them with an annoyed look on his face "Look here Hercule don't even think of trying to take credit of defeating Cell. You and your friends had no right to come here this was between Cell and my family, so you better tell the people the truth or you will be joining Cell do i make myself _clear!"_ He hissed venomously glaring down at Hercule and the news people who are broadcasting nodding rapidly not wanting to get turned to ash.

Naruto nods "Let's go home guy's i need to get ready to depart to my village. Remember what i said Hercule and i will know if you lied." Naruto growled at him before flashing home with the others beside him.

Hercule lets out a breath he didn't know he had "Do what he says and broadcast it, that kids a hero for saving the earth." He ordered getting nods who began to broadcast the film to the entire world about Cell's demise.

Things are going to get real hectic on the Elemental Nations and certain people aren't happy.

**End**

* * *

Thank you... that was a bitch to write since i was bouncing back and forth between PMing my friends and typing this chapter, lot of action and wordage though.. This will be one hell of a chapter for this crossover

NEXT TIME NARUTO, FASHA, AND 18 GO BACK TO KONOHA TO PREPARE THE JINCHUURIKI FOR AKATSUKI

Tenten Iyasu - Heavenly Healing: SSS-rank Healing jutsu created by Naruto to heal very lethal wounds can only be used by jinchuuriki, him and Fasha due to the chakra requirement.

GIVE ME CREDIT WHERE IT IS DUE!.. Let me know if there are any idea you have for jutsu moves Pm me on that.

This Azure signing out Peace!

-_-.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto or Dragonball z **

**Questions will hold to the end of the chapter **

* * *

Ch.4 - Return To Elem, Training, Akatsuki

-2 hours later - Konoha-

"Man it is so boring." Izumo muttered under his breath. He wishes something would just happen suddenly he looked up and saw to his shock and happiness, Naruto and Fasha's ship landing at the Forest Of Death and quickly ran to go greet their buddy and see how he is.

**==Hokage Tower== **

Sarutobi looks up from his reading and smiled happily seeing his two surrogate grand children back already and went to go greet them and motioned Tsunade and Jariya to come with him and shunshined to the Forest Of Death.

**(With Naruto) **

Naruto smiled as the doors to their ship opened and walked out as the sun's ray's warmed their skin. "Ready to go Fasha-chan, 18-chan?" He asked his two girls who nodded excitedly before walking out with him just as his friends and family walked and ran into view with his surrogate brother Kakashi being the happiest and looked at him and Fasha in shock at their appearance.

"What happened to you, you two look like you're grown-ups!?" Kurenai said in shock while giving Naruto's 12 pack oogling looks which he smirked at.

"It seem's my cousin's planet had a faster time perception meaning I'm 16 currently and Fasha i think is 19 or 20 currently though we're aging slowly in body but, older in mind though right now Fasha-hime is at Z-rank now." Fasha grinned viciously at seeing some ninja and civilians who dislike Fasha and Naruto stiffen in fear before moving on.

"It's good to see ya, Jiji, Tsu-hime." He said softly hugging his grandfather tightly while kissing Tsunade lovingly getting 'aws' from the females while the guys give him jealous glares.

"So jij what's been going on since 3 months have passed?" Naruto asked curiously, Tsunade and Sarutobi had annoyed looks on their faces.

"Gaara, and Temari have been forced to become ninja for Konoha due to Suna not liking that Gaara can sleep now and is a better ninja now, and are calling for you to surrender to Suna for your crimes against their village, Kumo has been demanding you turn yourself in multiple times regardless of your threat level, Iwa has been wishing to form an alliance with you as a peace treaty, Mizu wants to have an arranged marriage with you and their Mizukage, and in our village some are arguing you should be removed form the Shinobi Corp and turned into breeding stock still." Naruto's face turned stone-like instantly making Fasha and 18 step away in caution.

"Tell those assholes this, if you think that having quanity against me will work you have another thing coming since all of Kyuubi's chakra was absorbed by me and Fasha and we know how to use it as or Suna tell them to come get me themselves or piss off." Jariya frowned since he was the one who told the elders about what he did and hoped to scare Naruto into sacrificing himself like weapons should do.

"Also Jariya you better not have messed with my Celestial Seal." Naruto said narrowing his eye's at Jariya who flinched and sweated nervously.

"Naruto-kun we managed to get Karin Uzumaki back and are training her along with Tayuya and, Kin who managed to defect from Oto and are already at Jounin-Levels now thanks to my tutelage along with Neko and Kakashi." Tsunade smiled seeing his happy grin before it turned into a frown.

Naruto turned to Asuma, Tsunade, Fasha, and 18. "You guy's come with me to Suna with me I am going to show these bastards who the fucking Kuro Senkou is on the this planet." He said coldly with Asuma and the others except Jariya having nasty grins on their faces before shunshining toward the gates.

"Oh boy, if Suna tries to piss him off they'll go how should you say it?, 'Out with a Bang!" Anko cackled madly before following Naruto's team leaving Jariya who is gritting his teeth and vanished toward the summoning realm to speak with the toads.

**(Border Of Suna) **

Naruto and the others were traveling at a fast rate through the tree's with 18 flying beside them. "Kurenai-senpai you sense anyone nearby?" Kurenai scanned the area with her senses

"I sense four Kage-Level chakra's heading our way one of them has reserves matching the Nibi." She informed the others much to Naruto's irritation and sighed.

"Kisame and Itachi bringing back up again huh?" He muttered before ordering the orders to speed up soon reaching the deserts of Suna and sped across with the gate in view.

(5 mins later-Suna Gate)

Naruto and his team walked up to the gate with Suna anbu landing in front of them. "Naruto Kurai, I have business to discuss with your council ." Naruto said neutrally with the Anbu nodding and escorting them to the council room with Fasha and 18 keeping their senses open in case of foul player.

-Later In Council Room-

Naruto and his team walked through inside to see the council and elders arguing and stopped to see Naruto entering and one shinobi leaped at Naruto to kill him for taking their weapon away.

"Shinra Tensei." The man cried out in pain as Naruto blasted him away into a wall using his gravity jutsu and walked forward calmly.

"Keep your dog on a leash Elder Ebizo." Naruto stated with annoyance.

"What do you want Kurai?" Chiyo demanded since he was the one who allowed Gaara to sleep.

"Who is the little traitor who sold out his own brother and sister just to please his own father?" He demanded coldly giving each of them a stare so cold and piercing it made them feel like they were in front of a Bijuu.

"Why did you take away our weapon!" One demanded only for his head to explode splashing blood on the wall due to Naruto using his gravity powers to crush his head shocking everyone including Chiyo.

"Gaara-otouto is my surrogate little brother, ningen next one who call's him a weapon will be killed on the spot regardless of who you are." Naruto replied emotionlessly making even Chiyo wince.

'Even, my grandson wasn't this cold.' Chiyo thought sadly.

"We wanted to know how you were able to allow Gaara-chan to sleep, Naruto-san." Chiyo said politely with the elders and council looking at her in shock.

"I simply used one of my personal fuuinjutsu that is stronger than the Shiki Fuin to reinforce, strengthen the seal, and also get rid of the evil priest controlling Shukaku to allow Gaara to sleep, whoever was the one who put that disgusting seal on my little brother is a disgrace as a ninja and a disgrace to other Fuuinjutsu users out there." Naruto said twirling a tri-prong kunai on his one finger.

"The village is more important than my personal feelings!" Kankuro sneered only for a fist from 18 to smash into his jaw nearly breaking it.

Chiyo was extremely surprised at the blond androids speed and power but, what shocked her was she felt no chakra in that blow or either in her body at all. 'Amazing.' She thought.

"Maybe I should rip out your soul just like I did Orochimaru , and feed you to the Shinigami?" Naruto said in a dark gleeful tone that sent shivers down the spine of Chiyo who felt scared in his prescence and others.

"I am going to offer you two options." Naruto said blankly.

"One you leave Temari-hime, and Gaara-otouto alone and I won't use my Hiraishin or Bijuudama to completely destroy you." Almost all the shinobi paled hearing that.

"Two you capture them I will inform the Fire Daiymo of you councilmen except the elders overstepping your boundaries ending with Suna being financially crippled for many years to come." His voice turned icy at this.

"Three you sign a peace treaty with us which will allow your village to get resources for food, water, and other things and work together on some missions meaning I won't hurt both their feelings when I decide to retaliate either way you won't get them." He said throwing a scroll to Chiyo who smiled and nodded.

"We'll sign with option three Gaki." She said playfully making Naruto gain a tic-mark.

"This gaki can kick your ass with his hands tied behind his back Oni-baba!" Naruto said giving her the bird which she returned making the other Jounin and Anbu of Suna snicker and snort in laughter at the mighty Chiyo getting one-upped.

Suddenly explosions rocked the whole place causing everyone to go on alert. "Chiyo-sama!, four people wearing robes with red clouds are attacking the village looking for Gaara-sama!" A chunin shouted making Naruto and Fasha narrow their eye's before running outside looking for the threat.

"So you brought the fake Madara wannabe did you Itachi-san." Naruto said casually before narrowing his eye's seeing Itachi, Kisame, Kakuzu, and someone named Tobi who is glaring at him through his mask.

"Brat doesn't look like much." Kakuzu sneered only to gasp in pain as he felt himself pierced 3 times by Naruto who only moved his foot making their eye's widen.

"You took out 3 of my hearts in one move!?" Kakuzu exclaimed in shock, fear, and respect making the three other Akatsuki members look with narrowed eye's.

"Where is the Ichibi, Naruto." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Safe where you can't find him and not treated like a simple pawn like you." Naruto said coldly his eye's showing nothing to the Uchiha Prodigy who frowned before motioning to Kisame who grinned and charged at Naruto bringing his sword down on him only for it to be sidestepped and backhanded back to the others.

"Ranton: Laser Circus!" Fasha shouted before firing a barrage of supercharged lightning and water beams at the Akatsuki who jumped into different directions.

Kakuzu engaged Naruto in Taijutus with him missing and being forced on the defense while Naruto was striking his chakra points using the Shin Jyuken and was staying close to him while battling the wind and lightning mask with Asuma, while Fasha, Kurenai, 18, and Anko are battling Itachi, Kisame, and Tobi.

Naruto dodged a massive blast of wind and lightning from the masks who merged, getting an idea. "Asuma! Fire and Wind Combo!" He shouted at the Sarutobi who nodded before both formed the dragon sign.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan No Jutsu!, Futon: Renkudan!" Asuma exhaled a stream of orange dragon flames while Naruto fired multiple massive air bullets that collided with the fire turning them into speeding bullets of fire and wind soaring toward the masks who fired their own combination only for Asuma and Naruto's combo to blast through it instantly destroying the mask's making Kakuzu sweat and before he had a chance to flee.

"Rasenrendan!" Naruto shouted as he instantly appeared above the Taki Nukenin and drilled the two spheres into him shredding his body apart since Naruto's chakra held bits of wind and lightning chakra causing a huge explosion to erupt and as soon as it cleared Kakuzu wasn't even recognizable.

Naruto saw Kisame try and sneak behind him only for his sword Samehada to get kicked out of his hand shocking him before Naruto grabbed it and almost beheaded the Tailless Tailed Beast who glared at the clicking sword who let off a orange glow refilling it's new master's energy.

"Damn you!" Kisame scowled before vanishing in a swirl of water to escape back to base with itachi leaving in a flock of crows leaving a quiet Tobi.

"Not going to speak Obito?" Naruto sneered getting shocked looks from everyone except Fasha while the masked man named Obito chuckled darkly behind his mask.

"So you figured out who I am huh?" Obito mused with amusement in his sharingan eye spinning.

"Yes, It's quite clever of you to pose as Madara using his voice." Naruto commended the long thought dead Uchiha and suddenly his eye's morphed into the Eien No Mangekyo he found out he can switch between the Rinnegan and the Sharingan.

"How!" Obito exclaimed in anger.

"Me and Fasha-hime absorbed Kyuubi's and Madara's chakra allowing our Dna to match that of Madara's which in turn gave us his eye's, good no?" Naruto asked in dark amusement making Anko's loins burn with lust at his dark persona.

"I will get the Bijuu and there's nothing you can do about it!" Obito spat only for Naruto to throw an...

Acorn at him?

"You-OW!" Obito cried out in pain as he was nailed in the face by another acorn making him Kurenai and the other Jounin try to hold in their laughter only to fall to the ground laughing as Obito was hit in the face by a barrage of acorns till he teleported away to safety.

Kankuro was boiling with rage and sheer malice at this damn tree hugger ruining his father's plan's for Suna to become the strongest. He and many other councilmen supplied the Akatsuki with information on Gaara and his locations and among other things the effects of the seal but, this damn Konoha Jounin was able to strengthen the seal where Gaara could sleep and control Shukaku's power even more this was not acceptable.

"DIEEEEE! This is for the good of Suna!" Kankuro screeched madly only for Naruto to obliterate him by blasting him with a Ki beam that could match the Nibi's Imari and gave the ashes a cold look before heading back to the Leaf.

"Keep Suna strong Lady Chiyo there's a war on the horizon that's for sure." He told her getting a serious nod form the lady puppeteer before zooming out of the gates with his team Samehada strapped to his back purring femininely as Chiyo watched them leave from the gates and walked back to the Tower with a smile on her face.

'Kurai will accomplish many things good that he will.' She thought sagely before planning on increasing Suna's training regimen.

(2 hours later at Naruto's new estate)

"So Kankuro-teme is gone finally!" Temari said relieved confusing Naruto was he really that bad?

Temari saw his confused look and decided to explain. "Kankuro-teme, alway's was the spoiled one in the family he was tou-san's favorite and even had the nerve to mock our kaa-san's death!" She seethed with tears in her eye's only for Naruto to hug her patting her back as she sobbed all her sorrows out clinging to him like a lifeline.

"Please don't leave us." She whispered with Naruto hugging both her and Gaara.

"I won't let anyone tear us apart Otouto, Suna-hime." He whispered as his eye's flashed into the Sharingan and looked at the smiling faces of Gaara and Temari.

**With 18 **

"So being a shinobi is a tough life huh?" 18 asked Fasha who nodded sadly and began to tell her what the profession entails and the risks. The blond android had to shiver being sent on suicide missions with a small chance of returning with your mind or life intact sounded insane to her.

"Naruto-kun, was really depressed when Cell absorbed you." Fasha said softly with 18 nodding slowly realizing Naruto would go to hell and back for the one's he loves.

"Hina-chan is there something you needed?" Fasha looked behind her to see Hinata shuffling her feet with a blush on her face.

"Is there a way I can get Naruto-kun to notice me, I know you love him Fasha-senpai but, I can't stop thinking about him i don't know what to do anymore." Hinata whispered sorrowfully with Fasha and 18 realizing this girl viewed Naruto as someone who she could risk her life for and love.

_'I really should have given her the chance all those years ago, I guess we can start now.' _Fasha sighed inwardly.

"Ok Hinata but, Naruto has been hoping to speak to you about your love for him to see if it's real." She told hinata who looked up surprised before nodding with determination in her eye's wanting to express her love for her longtime crush and possible lover.

They saw Naruto at Ichiraku's eating a bowl of ramen and saw to their surprise Ayame and Yugao flirting with him only to blush at getting teased back making Hinata and 18 snicker. "Seem's you're getting more sisters Fasha-chan?" 18 said jokingly getting an amused scoff from Fasha but, didn't sound mad just amused.

"You know I find it kinda strange that this manga has the same techniques we use?" 18 said reading her Dragonball Z manga getting a confused look from Fasha who looked into the pages and raised an eyebrow in surprise noticing she was right and became engrossed in reading it.

With Naruto and Hinata both were looking at each other's eye's his amber golden eye's to her lavender one's with a look of longing and leaned in with everyone watching with smiles on their faces till their lips touched and instantly something sparked between them causing their eye's to glow with love and care before sinking into the kiss.

Kiba and Shino who were watching from a rooftop wearing their chunin outfits smiled happily. _'Take care of her Naruto-sensei.' _Both clan heirs thought before leaping to their compounds for training.

"Do you really love me Hina-chan?" Naruto asked looking into her eye's.

Hinata stared back at his loving golden eye's with equal if not higher love, respect, and car. "I loved you ever since you saved me from being taken to Kumo and kept my family together and i also admired your unbreakable will and devotion and loyalty to those who deserve it what other reason could there be." She said lovingly and kissed him harder which he returned with everyone doing wolf whistles and cat calls making both blush slightly.

"Naruto!" Kiba shouted getting the Jounin's attention.

"Kiba what is it?" Kiba pointed toward the east gate breathing hard.

"It's Han and Roshi they're injured badly and are on the urge of falling unconscious from chakra exhaustion!" Kiba said frantically with Naruto's eye's widening before blurring toward the gate Kiba saw them at with Hinata, 18, and Fasha following him hoping to help.

A few jumps across the village Naruto landed at the east gate to see Roshi and Han kneeling on the ground, their condition made his eye's flinch a little despite his hardened attitude seeing their jounin outfits shredded leaving them topless as gashes, burns, bruises, and cuts littered their arms and back.

"Han-senpai, Roshi-senpai what happened!?" Naruto asked as his hands glowed with white flames as he healed their injuries.

"We were (Cough) sold out by our Kage Onoki." Roshi coughed up a glob of blood as his body was screaming at him to stop and rest.

Naruto narrowed his eye's in rage at that old fence sitter doing this. _'Another one on my fucking shit list!' _He roared in rage inwardly.

"We were attacked by Hidan Of Yugakakure No Sato, Kisame Of Kiri, Itachi Of Konoha, and Deidara Of Iwa, we barely managed to escape even with Kokuo and Son healing us." Han breathed tiredly as his injuries closed up with a hiss before slumping to the ground breathing slightly to catch his breath.

"Cmon on you two let's get you to my estate so I can heal you seem's your body need's more rest and it seem's stressed have they been sending you on suicide missions?" Naruto asked in disbelief with the two Iwa Containers sighing tiredly with a nod.

"Even a Jinchuuriki's body needs rest." Naruto frowned at their blatent disregard for Han and Roshi they should be grateful they don't go on a rampage on that stupid village.

Roshi smiled seeing Naruto care for them when other's didn't and felt at peace around him. _'Son why do I feel peaceful around him?' _He asked his bijuu who looked to be smiling inside the seal.

**"Because he know's what it looks like to be discriminated by others except he managed to escape getting Kurama sealed in him and has our creators eye's." **Son told his jailer who grinned knowing his new friend is strong possibly as strong as the Sage.

They soon arrived at the Kurai Estate he calls it and soon entered to see Tsunade, Anko, Yugao, Kurenai, a green haired gir, a blond haired girl, Gaara, and Temari looking at him in surprise.

Han stared at the three sensing bijuu in them and groaned in realization. "Let me guess they almost got you too?" The blond and green haired girl nodded sadly with tears in their eye's

"I got chased by a freak in a damn mask!" Fu scowled in anger and sadness.

"Obito Uchiha." The others looked at him in surprise at Naruto knowing the masked man.

"The yondaime's student?" Yugito's eye's bugged out.

"I already took out one of their own, it was Kakuzu Of The Five Hearts was rather easy since I was faster than him despite him having equal experience to me." Naruto informed as he worked on Han's injuries as he grunted in irritation.

"A-teme gave me up to the damn masked freak! saying his brother was more important!" Yugito hissed with Fu and Gaara giving her sympathetic looks.

"Try having your older brother put up a false facade of a loving brother just to keep you on a short leash to your village." Gaara muttered darkly as flashes of Kankuro's sneering face appeared in his mind making him twitch only for Naruto to pat his head getting a sigh and a thankful nod.

"Yugito-san may i ask why you are leaking massive amounts of pheromones like Fu-san?" Naruto asked as his tail twitched with Fu and Yugito blushing crimson red.

"Shukaku says Mataabi and Chomei are acting like horny nymphos again." Gaara said in a deadpanned voice making both Yugito and Fu blush in embarrassment as the others snickered at their misfortune.

Hinata suddenly sensed a huge amount of chakra signatures outside of Konoha. "Naruto-kun, there's 500 Jounin-level chakra signatures heading toward the north gate and it's Oto!" She shouted to everyone getting wide eye's from everyone except Naruto who suddenly smirks before cracking his neck a few times making 18 and Fasha shake their heads in pity.

"It seem's I get to test my 3rd transformation now." He mused before walking outside as he transformed into his super sayian 2 form and instantly appeared in front of the north gate with Sarutobi with a squadron of Jounin, and Anbu awaiting his command.

"Jiji, don't stress your body this time let me handle this ok?" Naruto asked his surrogate grandfather softly making the man hesitate before nodding with a sigh.

"Show them not to mess with Konoha." Sarutobi smiled with Enma doing the same which made Naruto smirk before walking toward the gate.

_'Don't have to tell me twice Jiji.' _He chuckled inwardly before his eye's hardened into a feral emerald teal color preparing to show the world the might of a Sayian. He see's the Oto army being led by a fish like man named Amachi who had an arrogant grin on his face.

"You have two choices stay here and fight you die, or take your pieces of trash and leave!" Naruto said coldly flaring his KI causing the wind to increase in intensity only to bisect a cursed mark Jounin in half trying to backstab him.

"I warned you now I get to show you my next level." He took a deep breath before increasing his power output causing the earth to shake and sky to darken, lightning to strike randomly as he is surrounded by a golden glow.

**AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **

He yelled as black and white sparks arced off his body as his power was now roaring causing everything toshake making a few panic as his power seemed to surpass a Bijuu's and watched in disbelief as his hair seemed to lengthen.

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

"This is to go even further beyond!" He screamed and increased his power tenfold causing everyone's eye's to widen in disbelief even Mataabi, Chomei, Son, and Kokuo to have anime round eye's filled with shock, awe, and respect.

**'Holy Rikudo, brother are you seeing this boy's power!" **Kokuo talked to his sisters and brothers through their telepathy link getting dumbfounded nods from everyone including Shukaku.

**"If this is the third level of his transformations how strong will he be when he reaches the fourth?" **Shukaku asked getting shivers from the others at Naruto's power increasing beyond this for kami's sake it's beyond that of the Juubi's and is still rising.

Naruto remembers all the hate and scorn he got over a lie, the love from his mates and family, and the despair at losing 18 to Cell and felt a weight lifted off him as veins bulged in his arms, neck ,and head and let out a bone chilling roar.

**HAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

The golden aura blazed higher piercing the heavens and blinded everyone as it was brighter than the sun.

Hinata uncovered her eye's seeing the light die down and gained a massive blush on her face as she took in his new form. His hair grew to the length of Raditz's, his eye's glowing with power, and his eyebrow's gone and a serious look etched on his face.

"It's been awhile since I used this form since I haven't been able to find such numbers to test it out on." He said in a powerful voice that held boredom making Hinata, Fu, Yugito, Tsunade, 18, Fasha, Shizune, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, and Tsume feel their loins burn with lust and want seeing his new form and feel's their love for him increase even higher.

"Pfft it's just a fucking light show!" One sneered before charging at Naruto with a sword in mid-swing at his mid-section only for Naruto to immediately disarm him and decapitate him using his own weapon all in 1 second.

They all just stared wide eye'd at the timing, speed, and skill he used to kill him, even Sarutobi and Enma were surprised. _'My kami, Naruto-kun I've never seen such skill not even with my sensei's!' _He thought in shock before the Oto army roared in rage and all charged him planning on killing him only for a cruel smirk to spread on Naruto's face.

Naruto instantly dashed into the oncoming horde much to their shock and disbelief till it morphed into awe as he began decimating their forces using only Taijutsu, and weapons alone dodging, countering, slashing, stabbing, and severing causing death all around.

"He makes Kirabi look like a amatuer even he needs his blades against higher numbers!?" She shouted in shock, awe, admiration, and respect at the skill displayed by Naruto who is staying true to his Sayian heritage fighting using his fists and weapons.

"Show me your dances!" Naruto roared in excitement and bloodlust as he punched a group of cursed soldiers through tree's killing them from the impact before launching a wide spread Getsuga killing two more groups as Amachi continues to watch in shock and anger as his army is decimated by this man no God before him.

"Shoton: Crystal Dragon!" A female voice shouted causing Naruto to look to his right only for a pink crystal dragon to barrel into him and much to everyone's shock he grabbed it by the jaws as it pushed him back slowly making him grunt in annoyance. _'So they have a Shoton User huh if I'm correct she's Guren?' _He thought before punching the dragon causing it to explode into pieces much to their sheer shock again.

How powerful is Naruto!?

"He is definitely mate material!" Fu purred as her eye's turned green with a slit showing her instincts fueled by her Tailed Beast are reacting to his power with a grinning Yugito doing the same as her eye's glowed amber gold.

"Get to know him first then you're good." Fasha shrugged with the girls nodding and watched him continue to battle the Oto army.

"You killed Orochimaru-sama!" Guren yelled angrily as she engaged him using dual kunais showing her skills were clearly Anbu Level and was getting angrier at him blocking her with no effort while killing her comrades around her brutally with effiency.

"Orochimaru-san was the reason why the bloodline haters knew of your bloodline, Guren-chan." He spoke ducking under a kick and shot a jyuken strike to the man's heart killing him before slapping a anbu level tag on hsi body and kicked it into the others.

**BOOM! **

Tsunade whistles in amazement. "Madara would be proud at Naruto's way of fighting and when I say proud I mean the way a father would be." She said nodding with Sarutobi nodding in agreement Naruto is displaying tactics like a hardworking Nara would do.

Guren looked conflicted remembering her past and remembered seeing the villagers looking at Orochimaru in fear and suspicion, until it finally clicked making her cry out in tears as she realized she was just a toy to that Snake!

"Please kill me." She whispered pleadingly to Naruto who's eye's softened.

"If you want you can serve me but, unlike Hebi-teme i won't use you for my own gain." He said truthfully before chopping her in the neck as she smiled with tears in her eye's and picked her up and took her to Tsunade who nodded and took her to the estate to heal.

Naruto's eye's hardened once more before turning to Amachi and his army or what's left of it and saw the mad man on top of what appears to be a giant water blob. "Say hello to Omi-bozu!" He cackled insanely only for everyone to freeze as Naruto's aura turned completely black and his eye's the Eien No Mangekyo glowing ominously as Tensa Zangetsu became covered in black getsuga like flames.

"I will show you despair, and the futileness of your actions to hurt my village." He said coldly as the aura seemed to intensify.

_'What is this it's like I'm being crushed!' _Roshi thought in awe and shock with the others struggling to even stand.

"This is my newest Getsuga." Naruto whispered echoing in the wind making their eye's widen in fear and alarm as he raised his blade toward the sky.

"Feel Tensai's never ending blade." He smirked cruel enough to make Madara extremely proud of him.

"**Mugetsu (Endless Moon)" **He whispered slashing downward causing the ground to fissure and depart as a massive black wave engulfed the entire army covering their screams forever in it's endless black energy.

"My kami." Kakashi whispered in shock, slight fear, and awe seeing what could be described as a SSS-Rank Kenjutsu technique and watched the light return and what they saw made everyone even Fasha go wide-eye'd.

Every single one of the corpses were gone not even a trace of them left, not even ashes. This was truly a testament of Naruto's power. Naruto returned to his normal state just as everyone began cheering his name which made him smile. A red-haired woman wearing a Kitsune mask grinned behind her mask seeing the Kuro Senkou decimate a army with ease unlike Minato-teme.

"You've peeked my interest Saru-kun." She whispered lustfully as her eye's glowed scarlet red behind her mask.

Who is this woman that is interested in Naruto?

**END **

**4th chapter is done, YOSH!, sorry it isn't long as the others so I decided to make some short and others long.**

**Mugetsu was now used in action and basically decimated a small army of 499 Jounin-Level Shinobi with one swing that's clearly frightening.**

**Naruto now possess's Samehada and will be using it in future fights and missions so hold your socks.**

**I decided to give Guren a chance besides I can kill off a hot chick like her.**

**As for the red haired woman I'll give you a cyber cookie if you guess her name and she'll also be added to the harem guarantee!**

**Peace out!**

**If you have any Godlike Dbz fic requests don't hesitate to message me!**


End file.
